Echo
by Yiyukimo-ak
Summary: Solo Mycroft podía escucharlo. Observaba a su alrededor y todos parecían omitirlo, pero no él. Siempre estuvo ahí, a su lado, acompañándolo a lo largo de su vida. Más nunca supo apreciar el eco que siempre dejaba la voz de Gregory Lestrade, aún cuando este estaba a su lado todos los días. Participa en el reto personal "En retroceso".
1. When all wasn't well

Pues... se que dije dos semanas, pero no fue así... Así que sin más, les dejo este capítulo de esta historia, la cual el una de las historias base.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes mencionados aquí no me pertenecen -salvo algunos que no conozcan- le pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de la BBC Sherlock, quienes sus creadores son Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss. Yo solo cree la trama y jugué un poco con los personajes a mi conveniencia.

De antemano me disculpo por cualquier falta de ortografía, pero siempre se me logran escapar unas cuantas aún cuando lo checo.

**Jason Walker - Echo: **_watch?v=pxpLxb5jHO0 ... watch?v=xKCGkxvNDVc -cualquiera de las dos están bien, solo que la segunda es la versión del autor en vivo-_

Está situado después de la tercera temporada de Sherlock, es una idea loca que me viene rondando desde hace meses, cuando terminé de verla.

**Esta historia participa de un reto personal al cual yo he titulado "En Retroceso". **

Sin más, empecemos.

* * *

**I. ****_When all wasn't well_**

_Un disparo._

_Fue lo único que hizo eco en aquella habitación._

* * *

Por lo general aquella casa era silenciosa, pacifica. Pero últimamente el ruido la había azotado, convirtiéndola en un verdadero campo de guerra, un completo festín para las aves de rapiña. Y aquello no hacía más que molestar a Lestrade.

— ¡Por el amor de Dios, Greg! — soltó el pelirrojo, molesto, sin abandonar su posición. — No seas ridículo.

_Greg_. Lo había llamado Greg. Mycroft estaba en verdad molesto. Llevaban alrededor de dos años de relación y durante todo ese tiempo ambos habían adoptado una forma de hablarse y tratarse; cordial y respetuosa por parte del menor y alivianada y risueña por parte del mayor. Y el llamarlo con el diminutivo de su nombre no era más que indicar que las cosas iban mal, muy mal.

Lestrade procesó las palabras de su pareja, soltando el aire que había retenido dentro de sí mientras masajeaba el puente de su nariz. No quería caer en la provocación del mayor de los Holmes. Después de todo tenía experiencia en cómo tratar a un Holmes.

— No estoy siendo ridículo, Mycroft — su voz gruesa le temblaba por la ira contenida. — Simplemente estoy diciendo que...

— Se lo que estás diciendo, Gregory — sonó más calmado, pero aun con el enojo queriendo escapar de él. — No soy estúpido. Pero debes de entender que tengo prioridades.

Y con esas palabras, la serenidad del mayor se quebró.

— Vaya, prioridades — pronunció con ironía. — Pensé que yo estaba entre tus prioridades.

— Lo estás, pero-

— No soy de las primeras... — se adelantó a decir con amargura. Mycroft arrugó el entrecejo. — Lo entiendo.

El pelirrojo gruñó con fuerza.

— No quieras parecer la víctima, Greg.

— No lo quiero parecer...

— Ya te estas pareciendo al dramático de Sherlock — apuntó el mayor de los Holmes, su volumen de voz pareciendo ser más estable. — Además, no entiendo por qué haces tanto drama, he llegado más tarde otros días. No le veo el punto razonable a esto, ni siquiera es nuestro día compartido.

Y de repente, todo lo que había hecho ese día había dejado de tener importancia. Ni la gran cena, ni el tiempo en que pasó buscando aquel regalo, ni todos los días que había invertido en buscar el tipo de lirio que tanto amaba Mycroft, ni el hecho de que hubiera dejado el crédito de su caso a Dimmock por salir temprano para estar en su casa. El muy maldito había olvidado el día, SU día.

El corazón de Lestrade se contrajo en su interior, sintiendo como era desgarrado poco a poco. Se sentía herido. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo? Llevaba planeando esto desde meses atrás y Mycroft estaba consciente de ello, hasta le había dicho que estaría ahí, se lo había prometido.

"_Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, Gregory_".

"_Lo sé_".

Aún tenía aquella conversación grabada en su memoria y justamente se encargaba de torturarlo, haciéndolo sentir más miserable de lo que ya estaba. Creía en sus palabras, ¡Maldita sea, siempre lo había hecho! Porque el político era su debilidad, su maldito talón de Aquiles, y siempre se había tomado su palabra como ley desde ese día, que él recordaba bien. Por eso le dolía más.

Sus manos se hicieron puños y sus ojos se habían cerrado, evitando que el otro lo viera llorar. Ya no podía darse el lujo de ceder ante él, como siempre lo hacía, aun cuando estuviera en lo correcto y no era quien debía de pedir disculpas.

— ¡Claro! — exclamó el mayor visiblemente molesto y perdiendo el control de todo. — No hay sentido en nada de esto, puesto que no hay razón de nada. ¡El gran _hombre_ _de_ _hielo_ le es difícil el identificar porque las personas se enojan, ya que este no puede permitirse el sentir nada!

La voz de Lestrade había elevado su volumen, volviéndose unos potentes gritos. Sus manos se habían agitado mientras hablaba. Clara señal de que había perdido el control y ya le daba jodidamente igual si Mycroft podía leer a través de eso.

El rostro del político se había arrugado en seña total de enojo. El inspector sabía muy bien que aquellas palabras lo calaban en lo más profundo, justamente por ello la había usado, quería lastimarlo igual o más de lo que él estaba, que su orgullo se dañara de la misma forma que la de él. Sabía que se arrepentiría de aquello después, ya que estuviera calmado, pero en ese momento solo buscaba derribar a la imponente torre que figuraba el político. Si él caía en un vacío, se traería al pelirrojo en el acto.

Ahora que ambos estaban enojados, sabía bien que todo aquello no acabaría en nada bueno.

— El sentir algo por una _cosa_ es solo una pérdida de tiempo, solo lleva a un mundo ridículo y que no vale absolutamente para nada.

¿Acaso acababa de llamarle cosa y pérdida de tiempo?

— ¡Estoy harto de esto, Mycroft! — gritó exasperado.

— Nadie te está pidiendo que lo soportes, Gregory — la voz del político era como un glacial, fría y cortante, por lo que acabó con lo poco que le quedaba de esperanza al aludido.

El lugar comenzó a hacerse cada vez más pequeño, asfixiándolo. Por ello, el tiempo en que le tomó tomar aquella decisión fue relativamente fugaz.

— Tienes razón. Me largo de aquí — las palabras le salieron en automático, al igual que sus movimientos.

Salió de la sala y se dispuso a ir hacia su habitación. Tomó su maletín del trabajo, una mochila con algo de ropa, su billetera y su teléfono móvil y volvió hasta el primer piso, a la puerta principal. En la sala se encontró a Mycroft, quien seguía plantado en su lugar, la mirada perdida hacía un punto inexistente. El pecho se le oprimió ante aquello, más no se detuvo a dar explicaciones, ni mucho menos a tratar de arreglar las cosas. No era la primera vez que Mycroft decía cosas hirientes, ni tampoco era la primera vez que discutían, pero si la primera que llegaba a ese extremo. Por lo que, cuando Lestrade atravesó la puerta y la cerró a su espalda con fuerza, sabía que esta vez las cosas si estaban muy mal.

Una lagrima resbaló por la mejilla del mayor, mientras que el sonido del cielo al tronar y el del viento al chocar con su cuerpo lo hacía sentirse más miserable y le anunció que debería de buscar un hotel en donde quedarse y rápido.

* * *

La puerta se cerró frente a él y había optado por no detenerlo. Había tomado su decisión y él no iba a interferir. Más no podía evitar el que le doliera y mucho.

Mycroft era una persona que no necesitaba de nadie para poder disfrutar de la vida, no tenía ni siquiera el tiempo para mantener una relación estable con personas ajenas a su trabajo o su familia. Pero la única excepción a ello había sido Gregory, después de todo lo que había vivido desde aquel momento Gregory había roto todos sus esquemas. Y aunque en un principio le molestó, después lo empezó a disfrutar. Los encuentros con el detective habían sido muy gratos y pacíficos para su alocada y solitaria vida como funcionario "menor" en el gobierno. Con el paso del tiempo, la compañía del mayor se volvió necesaria en su vida; y cuando menos se había dado cuenta, ambos vivían bajo el mismo techo, durmiendo abrazados en la misma cama tras un encuentro íntimo, compartiendo el mismo sentimiento y convicción hacía el otro.

El político estaba seguro de sus preferencias, siempre lo había estado. Desde el internado varonil al que había asistido, sus sospechas habían sido confirmadas, su atracción hacia los hombres era mucho mayor que hacía las mujeres. Aun cuando sus gustos repercutieron en su acomodo en el gobierno y lo orillaron a hacer ciertos actos algo ruines que lo terminaron afectando a él y a su peculiar mundo, continuó firme en sus preferencias. Más sabía, de antemano, que Gregory Lestrade era heterosexual y sus preferencias estaban bien definidas, puesto que cuando lo conoció aquel día, hace más de siete años, aún estaba casado y firmemente enamorado. Ese día había visto al detective con algo de empeño, puesto que había capturado su atención. Algo en ese hombre hizo que se fijará en él y lo cautivará, por lo que averiguó más sobre este, solo por cuestiones laborales y de seguridad hacia Sherlock claro estaba, siendo ahí cuando descubrió toda la alocada vida del mayor y su cambio drástico una vez que conoció a la mujer que ahora era su esposa, confirmando su anterior deducción sobre el amor de este hacía su mujer, por lo que algo dentro de él se removió con amargura.

Más todo ese conocimiento no lo privó de seguir asistiendo a las escenas de crimen en las que su hermano se inmiscuía, viendo si todo iba bien en la seguridad de su hermano y observando desde lejos al detective.

— Se un poco más discreto, Mycroft. Has perdido tu sutileza con los años — le dijo Sherlock después de un año de haber conocido al hombre, durante uno de sus tantos encuentros no muy agradables en su departamento nuevo, muy desordenado para su gusto, más aun así lo debía de pagar.

Tal vez su hermano tenía razón, había perdido sutileza, pero mientras que el otro hombre no se diera cuenta, aquello estaba bien. No quería decir que él se había enamorado de Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes se había prometido no volver a amar a otra persona debido a su trabajo, pero aquél detective había capturado su atención y, mientras no existieran lazos emocionales, se podía dar el lujo de observarlo tanto como pudiera.

Entonces se dio el primer acercamiento oficial entre ambos, durante una de las recaídas de Sherlock en las drogas, tres años después de haberlo visto. Lestrade fue quien lo encontró y para cuando Mycroft había llegado al departamento se encontró con el detective regañando a su hermano con tal autoridad que no había visto a nadie después de _ella_. Desde aquel día, algo dentro del político nació, sin siquiera pensarlo. Los encuentros entre ellos se dieron solo después de casos en los que la vida de Sherlock peligraba y sus conversaciones no sobrepasaban al estado de su hermano menor o a la resolución del caso, cuando este era de interés político, en ocasiones hablaban un poco más cuando Mycroft les retiraba los casos de seguridad nacional y, por lo tanto, eran llevados por la MI6, era obvio que el detective se molestaba o hacia rabietas, pero no le quedaba de otra.

Los años fueron pasando y la llegada del Dr. John Watson hizo que la vigilancia hacia su hermano fuera distinta, por lo que él ya no podía seguir asistiendo tan seguido a las escenas del crimen. Pero eso no fue motivo para seguir sabiendo de la vida del detective, del quien supo que comenzó a tener problemas maritales debido a su trabajo en Scotland Yard —no es que no los hubiera tenido antes, sino más bien que ahora se le estaban saliendo de control—. Por muy cruel y egoísta que sonara, eso le agradaba.

Tras el divorcio del detective, el azar —así lo llamaba él, pues no creía en el destino— se había encargado de reunirlos en otra situación: la supuesta muerte de su hermano y la decisión de este de quererlo proteger con esta mentira. Mycroft se acercó más al detective hasta el punto de coincidir en algunos almuerzos o tomando el té. El mayor buscaba absolverse de haberle fallado al hermano del político, mientras que él solo buscaba acercarse más. Sabía que Lestrade intuía que esos acercamientos eran debido al dolor por la pérdida de su hermano, más lo que realmente pasaba era que era Mycroft el que acompañaba a Gregory y no al revés.

Cuando Sherlock volvió de la muerte todo lo que habían avanzado se vio truncado puesto que el detective le reclamó a su amigo —término que había usado en una ocasión el mayor y que había agradado al político— por haberle mentido sobre la supuesta muerte del moreno. Mycroft maldijo mil y un veces a la situación, llevándose entre las patas a su hermano menor, más el enojo del Policía no duró tanto como esperaba.

La posible recaída de Sherlock a las drogas debido a la falta del doctor en su departamento fue el detonante que sirvió a su relación. Sin John estando al pendiente tan seguido de Sherlock, Mycroft culpó enteramente al Detective por esta recaída. Y por extraño que pareciera, aquella discusión terminó con ambos hombres confesando su sentir y besándose en el departamento de Lestrade.

Y ahora, tras dos años de aquello y un año de vivir juntos, había ocurrido esta escena tan fuera de lo común. Aun cuando llevaba más de siete años de conocer al hombre no entendía por qué reaccionaba de aquella forma tan infantil. Intentó deducir en todas y cada una de las palabras dichas, en el estado de la casa, mas no encontró una cena fría en la cocina y la mesa servida. Cabía la posibilidad de que Gregory se hubiera enojado debido a que lo estuvo esperando para cenar juntos, mas eso no justificaba del todo el enojo del mayor.

Eran alrededor de la una de la mañana cuando un mensaje a su celular interrumpió su hilo de ideas. Sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y arrugó el ceño cuando vio de quien se trataba. Lo iba a ignorar completamente, pero la curiosidad y la creciente preocupación por el paradero de su pareja le ganaron a leer el mensaje.

"_Espero y hayas disfrutado tu grandiosa noche especial. Ya era hora, tu propio pez de colores. SH_".

Por unos segundos se quedó analizando aquel mensaje, más al cabo de unos instantes comprendió a lo que iba aquel mensaje. Ahora el enojo de Lestrade tenía completo sentido.

Salió disparado hacia el piso superior, entró a la habitación que compartía con su pareja y se quedó helado ante lo que vio.

La fragancia de lirios frescos inundaba aquel lugar, la cama estaba adornada con un enorme ramo de lirios en medio y a su alrededor había algunos sueltos. En la mesa de noche había una caja envuelta en papel llamativo de color rojo y con un lazo de color azul.

_Llega temprano esa noche, es lo único que te pido. _

Se acercó a la mesita con pasos firmes pero con la respiración agitándose poco a poco.

_No me lo perdería por nada._

Tomó entre sus manos temblorosas la caja y comenzó a inspeccionarla, tratando de deducir que era lo que había en ella.

_Prométemelo._

De inmediato supo que era lo que contenía, pero aun así se dispuso a abrirla, en un intento desesperado por descubrir que estaba equivocado. Por primera vez en su vida deseó estarlo.

_Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, Gregory._

_Lo sé._

La caja contenía una corbata con un estampado único: paraguas abiertos y cerrados con una letra M de color dorado muy elegante y, envuelto en esta, una pequeña cajita de color azul marino. Las manos le temblaban cuando abrió la pequeña caja y un nudo en su estómago se formó cuando vio su interior.

¡Maldito sean todos los dioses por ese enorme descuido por parte de él! Hoy, a partir de las doce de la madrugada, cumplían dos años exactos de relación formal, un año de haberle pedido de la forma más ridícula el que vivieran juntos. ¿Cómo demonios pudo haberlo olvidado? Ahora todo enojo por parte de su pareja parecía totalmente justificado. Todo tenía sentido, por qué Anthea le había insistido que se marchara desde temprano, las insistentes llamadas por parte del detective y la molesta sensación de haber olvidado algo.

Retiró los lirios del lado de su cama y comenzó a desvestirse con total desgana. Se puso su pijama, tomó la cajita azul y la llevó consigo a la cama, en donde se tumbó y buscó conciliar el sueño.

Cuando despertara ese día, buscaría la forma de disculparse con Gregory y tratar de enmendar las palabras y el daño que había causado. Anteriormente habían discutido, peleado por la culpa del trabajo de ambos y a veces, aunque le costara aceptar, por culpa de él mismo, más al final siempre terminaban solucionando todo. Claro que en esas ocasiones, el detective no había salido huyendo de su casa con sus cosas, dispuesto a pasar la noche en otro lugar. Más al finalizar todo, siempre se arreglaban las cosas y Lestrade terminaba cediendo ante sus palabras, ante él. Y en esta ocasión sería igual que las anteriores.

Se encogió en su cama, soltando un prolongado suspiro. Tomó el anillo dorado que contenía aquella cajita y comenzó a jugar con él entre sus dedos, detallando el grabado mientras evitaba que se raspara con el anillo que ya tenía en su mano derecha. Lo apretó en su mano izquierda, deseando con todas sus fuerzas porque en ésta ocasión el mayor volviera a ceder ante él.

* * *

— El Detective Inspector dice que no puede recibir visitas en este momento — informó la fría voz de la mujer de cabello negro y largos rizos. _Donovan_ se recordó cuando vio su carnet de identificación sobre su pecho, era la mano derecha de Gregory. — Se encuentra en medio de un caso importante y está muy corto de tiempo.

Mycroft arrugó el entrecejo y apretó con fuerzas el mango del paraguas del cual se estaba recargando. Observó a su alrededor y evaluó rápidamente la situación. Todo el departamento estaba trabajando, se escuchaba el fuerte murmullo de los policías discutiendo sobre casos y yendo de ahí para allá. No era el movimiento de un caso pesado. Gregory estaba mintiendo y no quería verlo y eso le molestaba hasta cierto punto.

Se aclaró la garganta.

— No veo tanto movimiento como para que no pueda atenderme, Donovan — señaló lo evidente de forma demandante, su mirada pesada sobre la pobre mujer, quien parecía retroceder intimidada.

— L-lo lamento, Mycroft, pero Lestrade... — comenzó la mujer dudosa.

Mycroft suspiró derrotado.

— Lo entiendo — la interrumpió con algo más de tacto, su mano libre sobre el puente de su nariz, masajeándolo. Se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse entendiendo que el hombre no quería verlo y estaba dispuesto a darle su tiempo y espacio. — Dígale que lo vine a ver y que vendré dentro de unas horas para hablar con él.

Y, con un nudo en el estómago y un vacío en su corazón, salió con su elegante andar con rumbo a su trabajo, aparentando control.

* * *

Lestrade había tenido muy malos días en lo largo de su vida. Los que siempre parecían repetirse con malas experiencias eran sus aniversarios con sus parejas.

Uno de esos malos días había sido cuando cumplió su primer aniversario con Charlotte, cuando aún eran novios. Ese día había salido temprano de la academia para ir a recoger a su chica a la universidad, puesto que tenía planeado llevarla a comer a un lindo restaurante y de ahí ir hasta su casa y pasar toda la tarde a su lado y, tal vez, aprovechando que sus padres no estaban en la ciudad, llegar hasta _tercera base _con ella. Al no encontrarla donde siempre y ser avisado por sus amigas de que esta ya se había ido, decidió ir hasta su casa en donde la encontró en pleno acto con otro hombre, para ser más precios con uno de sus amigos de la banda, Thomas. No podía negar que en ese momento la rabia lo invadió e hizo un drama total justificado que terminó con él moliendo a golpes a su antiguo amigo y sacándolo a rastras de la casa de su chica, la cual estaba llorando y pidiendo que se detuviera. Una vez que todo se había calmado, Lestrade le exigió una explicación a Charlotte de lo ocurrido, a lo que ella se excusó diciendo que Thomas la había presionado hasta el punto en que le haría daño a él si no aceptaba a intimar con el propio vándalo. Además, lo culpó de ese desliz debido a su falta de tiempo hacia ella, debido a una supuesta infidelidad por parte de él, algo que era una completa mentira. Más al final, le terminó creyendo y la perdonó, sabía que aquello era un error, más estaba completamente enamorado de ella y no la quería perder.

El segundo aniversario que terminó odiando fue de hace unos años atrás, con Charlotte, pero ahora como su mujer. Tras todo el drama que vivió en su juventud con esa mujer en aquel día, decidió darle más importancia a los aniversarios y al menos pasarlos junto a su mujer el mayor tiempo posible, puesto que él creía que se lo debía. Más el encontrarse a su mujer de nuevo en los brazos de otro fue igual de doloroso que aquella vez, mas ahora ya no tenía ni las fuerzas ni las ganas de luchar por arreglarlo, su amor hacía Charlotte había menguado tiempo atrás y ya no le veía el caso el continuar. Por lo que decidió pedirle el divorcio, cosa que ella aceptó de mala gana, más Greg sabía que era lo más sano para los dos. Debían de dejar de estar haciéndose daño.

Era debido a eso que Lestrade le ponía mayor importancia a esos días para vivirlos con su pareja. Por eso cuando Mycroft lo había olvidado y le había hablado de esa forma se sintió tan herido.

— No puedes esconderte eternamente, Greg.

Lo asustó la voz de la mujer, quien se asomaba por la puerta entreabierta. Lestrade se encontraba sentado en el suelo, recargado detrás de su escritorio, evitando que la puerta de cristal revelara que estaba en aquel lugar.

Esta era la octava vez que Mycroft llegaba a Scotland Yard preguntando por él en esa semana y era la octava vez que Greg se negaba a recibirlo mandando a Donovan en su nombre, excusándose por él. Era algo totalmente cobarde de su parte, lo sabía, pero tenía miedo a caer ante el encanto del Político y en eso volver a salir herido. Estaba seguro que Mycroft no era como Charlotte, pero su inconsciente lo hacía parecer que sí, paralizándolo y huyendo del hombre. Sumándole, además, el enojo que había acumulado después de cada discusión que había tenido en el pasado, lo hacían ver todo lo malo de Mycroft, nublándolo sobre lo bueno del mismo.

Limpió las pocas lágrimas que había derramado durante su lucha interna y fue incorporándose con algo de dificultad debido al tiempo que había pasado en esa posición.

— Lo sé — respondió lo más sereno que pudo.

— Algún día se agotará su paciencia y entrará por las fuerzas y tendrás que enfrentarlo — insistió la mujer en son de regaño. Sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y su mirada inquisidora sobre él. — Mycroft Holmes no se conformará solo con un simple "está ocupado".

— ¿Y crees que no lo sé? — cuestionó con frustración mientras se dejaba caer sobre su silla con pesadez, pasando sus manos sobre su cabello.

Donovan soltó un respingo.

— Y, ¿Qué es lo que estás esperando? — presionó, pareciendo algo molesta.

Las manos de Lestrade se pasaron con esmero sobre su rostro, frotándolo.

— ¡No tengo ni la menor idea de que es lo que le voy a decir! — gritó frustrado, sus manos se alejaron de su rostro para posarse en forma de puño sobre la mesa. — Intenta dialogar con Mycroft sin haber planeado que decirle y aun así llevando el as de perder.

— No estoy loca siquiera para intentarlo — soltó en un resoplido. — Holmes debía de ser. Lo han de llevar en la sangre.

Lestrade soltó unas risas. Al menos algo había calmado su creciente frustración. Sally lo imitó.

— Aun no entiendo cómo es que terminaron ustedes dos juntos — expuso después de un ligero silencio.

La diminuta felicidad que le había servido como descanso, desapareció, al igual que su sonrisa. La mujer se dio cuenta de ello.

— Tarde o temprano deberás hablar con él, por lo que sea que se hayan molestado — su voz era seria y firme, su mirada posada sobre el Inspector. — Solo debes recordar que la solución que encuentres es la que te debe de hacer feliz y no la que complazca a él.

Y dicho esto la mujer se fue, no sin antes informarle que los archivos de balística del nuevo caso estaban listos.

Observó por un momento sus manos, antes de pasarlas de nuevo sobre su canoso cabello. La mujer tenía razón, debía buscar también su felicidad, no solo la de Mycroft. Ese había sido su error en esos dos años, cada vez que discutían y él volvía con el rabo entre las piernas, cayendo de nuevo al menor, lo hacía solo porque sabía que eso tenía feliz al Político, aun cuando tuviera que rebajarse por algo que él no había hecho mal. Siempre había querido agradar a Mycroft, el perfecto, por miedo a perderlo, puesto que él mismo no se creía merecedor de alguien como el pelirrojo, se veía inferior, no lo suficiente para Mycroft. Pero ahora que analizaba las cosas, él, aún sin esos dones tan específicos como los que tenía su pareja, valía lo mismo que el político y por tanto también merecía alguien que viera por él, como por ejemplo el mismo.

Se levantó de su silla, con rumbo hacía esos malditos informes. Tal vez era hora de comenzar con un caso que lo lograra distraer un poco mientras llagaba la hora de salida.

* * *

— Me niego rotundamente — señaló rápidamente el menor de los Holmes desde su sillón, su vista puesta en algo que no era el mayor.

— Ni siquiera he dicho nada, Sherlock — apuntó Mycroft mientras atravesaba el umbral y acomodaba su sombrilla en su brazo.

— No, pero estás gritando tus ideas y eso es algo muy molesto, Mycroft — sus manos se cruzaron entre ellas y las colocó cerca de su boca. — ¿Te has cansado de buscarlo tan pronto que recurres a mí para facilitártelo?

El pelirrojo entendió rápidamente a que se estaba refiriendo y que era lo que el moreno estaba intentando, soltó un resoplido y se acercó hasta situarse dentro del umbral de visión del detective consultor. Se recargo en su paraguas, situó su mano libre en su cadera como jarra y observó detenidamente a su hermano. A juzgar por su aspecto el hombre no había logrado pegar el ojo en toda la noche y su alimentación había sido mala en los últimos días. En verdad le afectaba el hecho de que el Doctor John Watson no estuviera a su lado para obligarlo a tomar sus correspondientes horas de sueño y sus adecuados alimentos, aun cuando el moreno estuviera en un caso. Pero parecía ser que lo que en verdad tenía a Sherlock así era la reaparición de "Moriarty" un año atrás y la silenciosa actividad de este tras su regreso de la muerte.

— ¿Ningún caso interesante, _hermanito_? — preguntó entre curioso y burlón. Sherlock resoplo molesto. — Espero que esta inactividad no sea un incentivo para que vuelvas a las drogas.

El menor rugió molesto, poniéndose de pie con agilidad mientras se sacudía sus alborotados rizos. Se situó al lado de la puerta e hizo un ademán con la mano, incitándolo a que se fuera.

— Si ya terminaste de burlarte y ser tan molesto, te pido que te largues de mi casa, ahora — sentenció molesto. — ¿Acaso no tienes una estúpida guerra que iniciar con los israelíes o algo más importante que hacer?

Los grises ojos lo escudriñaron con molestia mientras que su mano izquierda no dejaba de sujetar el viejo pomo de la puerta. Mycroft avanzó hasta él y lo miró desafiante. Ni siquiera él estaba seguro de porque estaba ahí y que era lo que ganaba con eso, más solo un nombre resonaba en su cabeza: _Gregory_ _Lestrade_.

Se mordió el labio por dentro y pasó por un lado de su hermano.

— Consigue un caso, Sherlock, no te hace bien el estar inactivo por tanto tiempo, tu cerebro se seca y tu cuerpo junto con él.

Sus palabras resonaron en el pasillo que daba a las escaleras durante unos segundos, antes de ser opacados por el fuerte ruido de una puerta al cerrarse.

Bueno, al menos había plantado el anzuelo, ahora solo restaba que el pez amargado picara en este. Si todo iba tal y como esperaba, Sherlock estaría involucrado en cualquier caso ridículo que Lestrade le ofreciera y, por ende, el moreno estaría cerca de su pareja para cuidarlo y al fin tener una buena posibilidad para llevarse a Lestrade y charlar con él, sin interrupciones ni intermediarios.

Sherlock tenía razón, él no servía para el trabajo de campo. Pero cuando se trataba de estrategias, eso era algo que se le daba con demasiada facilidad.

Observó por última vez la ventana que daba a la sala del 221 B del Baker Street, donde pudo ver como su hermano lo miraba desde ahí. Sonrió con supremacía y entró al auto en el que había llegado.

Al parecer, Sherlock había picado.

* * *

— Necesito un caso. Ahora — exigió el moreno mientras no dejaba de mover su pie con insistencia, en extrema señal de desesperación y ansiedad. — Me aburro.

— Lo lamento, Jefe, el _friki_ insistió en entrar a la fuerza — se disculpó Sally, apareciendo detrás del alto detective. Su voz parecía agitada, como si en verdad hubiera luchado con Sherlock y hubiera tenido que correr hasta la oficina, algo que en verdad no dudaba.

Lestrade hizo una señal a la mujer con la mano, buscando reconfortarla. La mujer miró despectiva al hombre de canas, quien le había sonreído en respuesta. En verdad sabía que ese momento igual llegaría.

Había estado evitando todo encuentro con cualquiera de los Holmes, que hasta había ocultado uno de los casos relacionados con la reaparición de Moriarty, un caso que estaba estrictamente dirigido al hombre que estaba parado frente a él con una cara de completa frustración y había llegado hace dos días atrás. Pudo hasta notar como sus ojos viajaban a gran velocidad por todo el lugar, buscando deducir todo a su paso, hasta lo más ridículo.

— Lo lamento, Sherlock, pero no tengo ningún caso que sea de tu interés — mintió el mayor de ambos mientras trataba de mostrarse lo más sereno posible. Los ojos de Donovan se abrieron como platos ante aquella afirmación, Greg buscó ignorarla y la mandó fuera del lugar, dejándolos solos. — Sabes que si hay algo yo...

— Supongo que el dormir en tu escritorio no se debe a un simple caso de rapto o asesinato, ¿cierto? — su voz cortante le caló hasta el fondo. Aun cuando sabía que Sherlock no le estaba prestando atención, sabía que aquella deducción tan acertada la había obtenido desde el momento que entró, fue por ello que no respingo cuando el hombre dijo aquello, buscando saber cómo lo había averiguado. Se había acostumbrado a ello el tiempo que vivió con Mycroft.

Los ojos del moreno volvieron a él.

— Lestrade, dame un caso — exigió de nuevo, su voz demandante.

El aludido lo observó. Sabía muy bien a que iba a aquello, podía parecer paranoico, pero conocía demasiado bien a los Holmes, aun cuando no les podía seguir el paso en sus deducciones, y eso no podía ser más que un impulso de Sherlock por obtener un caso, ya que con el regreso de Moriarty el hombre podía estar muy entretenido siguiéndole los pasos al demente ese, mas sin embargo estaba ahí, exigiéndole un caso. Eso no pintaba más que ser influencia de Mycroft, puesto que conocía lo que venía al final de un caso: la llegada del político.

Ya no era tanto que lo estuviera evitando, era solo el hecho de que necesitaba un poco de espacio para él y su profesión. Los últimos siete años, desde que Sherlock se había metido en una escena de crimen a la fuerza exigiendo que todos dejaran de ser tan idiotas y le hicieran caso, Lestrade había resuelto la mayoría de sus casos con ayuda de aquel extravagante hombre que consideraba como un buen amigo, y no es que eso le molestara pero eso le quitaba mucho crédito a su trabajo. A eso se le podía agregar la, al parecer, precipitada decisión de pedirle matrimonio al menor, tras poco tiempo de vivir juntos.

No es que no lo amara, ¡Por Dios que lo hacía! Con todo su ser. Pero toda su vida había tomado decisiones precipitadas de las que al final terminó lamentándose. No lamentaba el estar junto a Mycroft, solo no quería equivocarse de nuevo y terminar mal, le dolía la idea de perderlo, pero sabía que el hombre entendería sus razones y, cuando el pelirrojo perdiera la paciencia y su sutileza, entraría por la puerta de su despacho y le exigiría hablar con él y no tendría más que aceptar y hablar, puesto que ya estaría listo para ello.

Por lo pronto, aún debía de terminar su trabajo como detective y resolver el caso que había llegado.

Miró a los ojos de Sherlock lo más serio que pudo. No se dejaría intimidar por el menor.

— No tengo nada para darte Sherlock, lo siento — sonó firme.

Tenía previsto algunas de las reacciones del moreno y se había preparado para ello. Más nada lo preparó para lo que le aconteció frente a él.

Los ojos de color claro del hombre se ensombrecieron dentro de un umbral de una creciente ira y frustración. Sherlock tomó —o arrancó, era difícil de nombrar aquello— una de las carpetas que estaban sobre su escritorio y comenzó a hojearla a gran velocidad y sin sutileza.

— Fue la jardinera, estaba obsesionada con su jefe y detestaba verlo con su esposa, por ello decidió acabar con el hombre, no quería que nadie más disfrutara de él. Usó las tijeras para podar para matarlo y dejó sobre de él lo que parecía ser la flor favorita de la esposa y el anillo de bodas para inculparla — recitó a gran velocidad para después lanzar el archivo a quien sabe dónde y tomar uno nuevo.

Lo observó hacer eso con más de cinco archivos, completamente atónito, hasta que perdió los estribos y lo sostuvo del brazo, deteniendo al menor de los Holmes. Sherlock lo observó desafiante, mas Lestrade no se dejó intimidar por ello, si quería tener la fuerza para enfrentar a Mycroft tenía que poder enfrentar al más tormentoso de los hermanos.

— ¡Basta, Sherlock! — gritó molesto. El aludido peleó por zafarse, más el agarre de Lestrade era firme, tantos años de someter vándalos al parecer habían tenido frutos. — No tengo casos para ti. Entiéndelo.

Los ojos de Sherlock se ensombrecieron, sin apartar la vista del detective. Segundos después, chasqueo la lengua y se liberó del agarre con brusquedad.

— No creo que sea muy maduro de tu parte negarme casos por el hecho de tu tonto conflicto con Mycroft — soltó con molestia mientras se acomodaba la manga de la camisa que se había arrugado por el jaloneo.

El mayor bufo.

—Tampoco lo es el que lances a diestra y siniestra archivos confidenciales en una rabieta — le espetó mientras recogía uno a uno los archivos del suelo.

Oyó el suspiro del menor, seguidos del sonido de sus zapatos. Le ayudó a recoger algunos de los papeles regados y, una vez de pie, se los entregó. Posó su mirada hacia el rostro del moreno y pudo identificar, aunque fuera por unos escasos segundos, algo de culpa. Sherlock se arrepentía. Greg llevaba mucho tiempo de conocer al hombre y en todo ese tiempo nunca había visto otra emoción en su rostro que no fuera la burla, fastidio, odio, entre otros pocos sentimientos negativos. Pero desde que John Watson había entrado en su vida, las cosas habían cambiado y eso hasta él lo había notado. A Sherlock le había importado otras personas y se preocupaba por ellos, muy a su manera. Pero ahora que lo veía, lograba ver cómo le dolía la ausencia de su amigo, aun cuando seguían resolviendo crímenes, después de la boda las cosas ya no eran las mismas.

Y prueba de ello era lo que acababa de ocurrir.

— Sherlock — comenzó en un suspiro, el otro solo alzó una ceja, expectante. — El que esté peleado con tu hermano no quiere decir que te esté haciendo pagar por ello. Más bien... esto lo hago por mí.

Sherlock pestañeo varias veces seguidas, confundido, para luego hacer un movimiento con la mano, incitándolo a continuar. El detective inspector soltó un suspiro, dejando las carpetas sobre su escritorio.

— Necesito demostrarme a mí mismo que puedo hacer cosas con mi propia mente y cuerpo — Sherlock abrió la boca para rebatir, más Lestrade lo contuvo. — Déjame terminar. La mayoría de las veces debo prescindir de tus servicios o de la ayuda de Mycroft... Ya es hora de que aplique lo que aprendí a su lado...

Le sonrió de manera infantil a lo que el moreno solo pudo responder con un pequeño gesto y un guiño. En verdad se veía más humano con ese gesto.

— Pero si el caso se me sale de las manos, — prosiguió en tono burlón — espero que estés libre para poder consultarte.

Sherlock soltó unas ligeras risas.

— De acuerdo — asintió. — Te cuidarás — le ordenó.

Greg asintió en respuesta, para luego acercarse al hombre y estrecharlo en un abrazo. Los brazos del menor se quedaron tiesos un momento antes de corresponder con el gesto. Algo tan común en el hombre. Se soltaron y despidieron, aun cuando el menor de los Holmes no se veía muy conforme con aquello.

— Mi hermano me mandó a cuidarte — confesó una vez estuvo en la puerta, entreabierta y con medio cuerpo afuera, su voz había vuelta a ser seria. — Debes hacerlo.

— Lo suponía.

— Cuídate — lo miró con sus profundos ojos grises. — Por ti, por Mycroft y por todos los que te apreciemos. No hagas nada estúpido.

— No lo haré.

La puerta se cerró tras del moreno y todo quedó en completo silencio, algo que perturbó al Inspector.

* * *

El enojo de Mycroft era reflejado en sus sonoros pasos a través de los pasillos de Scotland Yard. Su rostro era el vivo reflejo de la rabia que sentía.

— ¡Nadie me va impedir verlo! — demandó con voz potente. Su paciencia había acabado y un _no _ya no era permitido para él.

— ¡Ya le he dicho que el Inspector Lestrade no se encuentra aquí! — alzó su voz la joven rubia que venía tras de él desde la recepción del departamento al que pertenecía su pareja, tratando de hacerse notar junto a la fuerte presencia del político.

La ignoró completamente y se adentró hasta la oficina del inspector. No podía creer lo estúpido que estaba actuando. Tras haber hablado con Sherlock, había supuesto que Gregory aceptaría la ayuda de su hermano para librarse del exceso de trabajo y los casos complicados. Pero la llamada del menor en esa mañana lo había sacado de balance. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando Lestrade al arriesgarse de esa manera, a exponerse y suponer que no era nadie por sus méritos? Eso es lo que había deducido Sherlock cuando habló con su pareja y eso debía de ser.

Por eso estaba ahí, completamente molesto, exigiendo hablar con el hombre. Pero para su desgracia, tal y como Emma, la secretaria, le había dicho, Lestrade no estaba. Un vuelco en el corazón se dio dentro de sí y una punzada fuerte le hizo perder el aliento por un tiempo. Apretó el mango de su sombrilla, intentado contener su rabia.

— Puedo dejarle un mensaje de su parte, si gusta Sr. Holmes — expuso tímida la rubia a su lado.

Mycroft gruñó y chasqueó la lengua antes de retirarse de aquel lugar. No se despidió, mucho menos se disculpó por su comportamiento. No tenía cabeza para esas formalidades.

Por una extraña razón, algo dentro de él lo sacudió con fuerza, era la extraña sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar. Mycroft nunca había creído en lo que las personas llamaban corazonada, puesto que aquello era algo científicamente imposible. Pero en esa ocasión fue una sensación tan fuerte que sacudió al más grande de los escépticos.

Algo no andaba bien.

Sacó su teléfono mientras se dirigía a su coche y marcó un número que hace tiempo no usaba.

* * *

Terminó de enviar el mensaje de voz y dio un sonoro suspiro a la par que guardaba su celular y volvía a caminar.

Las calles estaban completamente enlodadas y el aroma a muerto penetraba todo el lugar. Mirara a donde mirara, la decadencia y el vandalismo eran cosas tan comunes, tan propios de aquél lugar. Pero no podía quejarse, no todo en ese día era tan ruin, el cielo despejado y soleado, tan poco común en Londres, le daba una buena pinta a todo ese lugar, haciéndolo ver tan pintoresco.

Gregory Lestrade comenzó a sentirse melancólico. Recordaba todos esos lugares de su juventud como si hubieran sido simples sueños, pesadillas de una sola noche. Comenzó a rememorar cada uno de los encuentros que había tenido con sus amigos y las rencillas en las que solía meterse solo para que el resto de los chicos lo vieran como parte de la banda y le dieran su protección, a él y a su familia. No estaba muy orgulloso de todo lo que hacía, pero sabía que era lo único que tenía que hacer por su familia, por él.

Lo que traía puesto era muy acorde a la situación: una camiseta vieja, unas mezclillas deslavadas y rotas de algunas partes, un par de tenis algo sucios y una chaqueta no muy vistosa. Si, sin duda pasaría desapercibido. Su arma bien oculta detrás de su chaqueta, en su costado derecho; su navaja lista para utilizarse en su pierna izquierda, entre los agujeros de su pantalón.

Su caso no era de mucha complejidad, era un contrabando de drogas que se estaba dando entre una nueva banda la cual estaba comenzando a llegar al corazón mismo de Londres y que estaba generando muchas rencillas entre todas las otras bandas, las cuales ya habían logrado detener. Solo restaba una, la nueva la cual estaba comenzando a tomar poder con la caída de las otras, y sabía dónde encontrarla. El modus operandi le era extremadamente familiar que podía apostar todo su salario a que esta provenía de su antiguo barrio, del cual ya no quedaba nada de lo que el tanto temía.

Caminó por las estrechas calles, simulando ser un habitante cualquiera más. Su caso requería de pruebas y escenarios para poder dar con el grupo y tener pruebas irrefutables de sus negocios ilícitos. Por ello estaba él ahí, investigando e indagando todo lo que podía.

Buscó entre casas abandonadas, hasta que dio con una que tenía un gran almacén y un laboratorio en donde se hacían todas las drogas.

— Bingo — susurró complacido, una sonrisa pintándose en su rostro. — Los tengo.

No había terminado de inspeccionar, en busca de pistas que lo ayudara a dar con los responsables, cuando el ruido de algo deslizándose lo alertó, haciéndolo sacar su arma y apuntar hacia dónde provino el sonido. Sus pasos fueron ligeros, no emitieron ningún ruido mientras se iba acercando al lugar. La agitaba respiración de alguien más lo alertó de que no se encontraba solo. Agudizó sus sentidos, listo para acechar a su presa, más al aparecer en aquel lugar el muchacho que estaba escondido salió disparado lejos de su alcance. Lestrade lo siguió.

Los veloces pies del joven habían tomado ventaja entre ellos y había logrado escabullírsele entre los largos callejones de aquella colonia. Tenía tiempo sin hacer trabajo de campo, por lo general era Sherlock quién lo hacía ya que tenía la irracional idea de que si alguien más lo hacía contaminaría la escena y no vería lo que él sí. Pero aun así, eso no le quitaba el hecho de que él hubiera descuidado su forma. Le gustaba ejercitarse y era un hábito que nunca pudo erradicar, aun cuando se fue a vivir con Mycroft, siempre se levantaba temprano y hacía ejercicio en el gimnasio privado del político o salía a correr en las mañanas antes de irse al trabajo. Más durante esas semanas que estuvo fuera de la casa de su pareja, la opción del gimnasio ya no estaba disponible para él, por lo que debía de conformarse solo con correr.

— ¡Espera! — rugió con potencia mientras se estaba acercando al muchacho, el cual no dejaba de voltear hacia atrás, midiendo distancias entre ambos.

Lo logró alcanzar en uno de los callejones en los que se había metido, quedando encerrado. Lestrade lo agarró del brazo y lo llevó hasta la pared con fuerza, haciendo que rugiera.

— ¡Suélteme anciano! — gritó en desafío el muchacho de cabello castaño en rizos. Forcejeó, más el agarre del detective era firme.

— No lo haré hasta que me digas lo que quiero saber — demandó, llevando la mano del castaño a la espalda, lista para torcérsela.

— ¡No soy de los que estás buscando! — se apuró a decir, recibiendo un jalón por parte del mayor, haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

— Respuesta incorrecta. ¿Dónde están los otros?

El joven se negó a contestar, lo que le trajo otra torcedura.

— ¡NO LO SÉ! — elevó el volumen de su voz, haciendo resonar las gastadas paredes del callejón. Inhalo con dificultad, buscando calmarse. — No soy parte de eso...

La mano de Greg se situó en la espalda del castaño y lo pegó más a la pared, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento y posible escape. Este tipo de situaciones era muy común en su trabajo, de vez en cuando trataba con asuntos de vandalismo, por lo que sabía cómo lidiar con ello.

— ¿Qué hacías escondido ahí, si no eras parte de eso?

Guardó silencio por unos segundos. Lestrade se vio tentado a sacar su pistola de su funda, la cual había guardado una vez empezó la persecución, para ejercer presión y obtener respuestas más eficientemente, pero el simple jalón del brazo del muchacho fue suficiente para ejercer presión.

— ¡Ahgg! ¡Mierda! — soltó en un alarido. — ¡Tenía otros asuntos!

— ¿Qué otros asuntos? — cuestionó irritado e impaciente.

No hubo respuesta inmediata, la respiración del chico se escuchaba irregular. Hubo otro jalón y otro alarido más. Sabía que si pronto no obtenía lo que venía a buscar, podría luxarle el brazo.

— Di-distraerte — confesó entre quejidos.

— ¿Qué demo-

Fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en el lomo y otro en el brazo, con el cual sujetaba al del castaño. Eso fue suficiente fuerza como para impactarlo contra la pared de al lado en el callejón. Buscó incorporarse con rapidez queriendo defenderse, pero solo obtuvo otro golpe, pero esta vez en el abdomen, que le sacó el aire haciéndolo caer de rodillas. A eso le siguieron patadas sin descanso, a diestra y siniestra, imposibilitado para defenderse, ya que una de esas presionó con fuerza en su antebrazo, quebrándole el hueso.

— ¡BASTA! — rugió con fuerza una voz, la cual Lestrade agradeció puesto que los golpes cesaron. Unos pasos se acercaron a él, pero le fue imposible el reconocerlo con la vista nublada debido a la sangre y el sudor. — Él lo necesita con vida.

Y fue todo lo que escuchó antes de caer en la inconsciencia tras el fuerte golpe en la sien que recibió.

* * *

— ¡_Vamos_, _despierta_! — una dulce y seductora voz le habló, sonando lejana y extrañamente familiar. — _Greg_, _despierta_ _cariño_.

Su cuerpo le pesaba, al igual que sus párpados. Aun se le dificultaba el orientarse por el resto de sus sentidos, todo a su alrededor parecía estar tan lejano y a la vez tan cerca que lo mareaba. Los ligeros susurros que venían a él cada vez estaban más cerca, hasta convertirse en un grito.

— ¡DESPIERTA!

Lo frío del agua que cayó sobre él de quien sabe dónde lo terminó de despertar. Abrió sus ojos con apuro e intentó incorporarse más el dolor de su pierna y brazo se lo impidió. El frío metal que ataba a sus muñecas se hizo presente cuando movió su mano buena y fue ahí cuando decidió evaluar el lugar donde se encontraba. Era oscuro, mas tenía la luz suficiente para iluminar a su al rededor. Era un almacén, algo fácil de deducir debido al montón de cajas a su alrededor.

Un delgado hombre frente a él sostenía una cubeta de color azul. Bueno, al menos eso explicaba el agua, más el hecho de que estaba haciendo él en ese lugar aún era un misterio. Recordaba que estaba en un caso de una red de contrabandismo y venta de drogas. Sabía que había llegado a su laboratorio y que había encontrado a un sospechoso, más cuando intentó sacarle la información, algo salió mal y terminó con miles de golpes por todo el cuerpo y luego, nada.

— ¿Q-que hago aquí? — preguntó sorprendiéndose de su propia voz, rasposa y algo baja.

El hombre que traía la cubeta la aventó lejos de ahí, para luego mirarlo con semblante divertido, burlesco, lo que molestó a Greg.

Estuvo por lanzársele pero el dolor de pierna lo volvió a abrumar, junto con el jaloneo de las cadenas. Arrugó el rostro por el dolor.

— Deberías de ser más cuidadoso con lo que haces, _Greggy_-_boy_.

Esa voz la recordaba muy bien, ahora sabía por qué le había sido tan familiar cuando la escuchó entre su inconsciencia. Su rostro había cambiado ligeramente, pero sus ropas, su porte, su mirada y su sonrisa eran la misma. Se acercó hasta donde estaba él con aquella maliciosa cara.

— Tú... — comenzó desafiante, sabía que era la única forma de tratar con él. — Pensé que-

— Lo sé — se encogió de hombros, metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón oscuro. — Yo aún no termino de creérmelo. Pero te puedo asegurar que soy completamente yo, Greggy-boy.

Su sonrisa se amplió más. Lestrade sólo se mantuvo estoico, debía mantenerse firme, no debía de darle armas para que las aprovechara.

— ¿Que hago aquí? — preguntó demandante.

El hombre miró a su costado e hizo un ademán con la cabeza. El detective arrugó el ceño al sentirse ignorado. Un hombre se acercó hasta el de traje y le entregó un objeto envuelto en un trapo.

— ¡Ey, contesta! — rugió con fuerza.

El otro sonrió y le devolvió la mirada.

— Ayudar a concluir mi trabajo contra uno de los Holmes — aquella vez la voz dulce y melodiosa sonó terriblemente aterradora. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del detective.

Eso significaba que...

— Tu mataste a Camile... — soltó en un suspiro, atónito ante lo que acababa de descubrir.

Una ligera risa se escuchó a su alrededor, sino supiera de quien venía estaba seguro ya hubiera estado temblando.

Necesitó buscar su teléfono móvil, debía de contactar con Mycroft o Sherlock a como diera lugar. Sabía que era posible que le hubieran quitado su móvil personal, ya que estaba muy a la mano y era muy evidente su ubicación, pero gracias a Mycroft había conseguido un móvil menos voluminoso y mucho más importante que le ayudaría a contactar con él o su hermano directamente, aun cuando la señal era mala o nula. Lo siguiente que planeó fue buscarse tiempo e información suficiente para él.

— ¡Oh, así que la conoces! — exclamó cuando terminó de reír. Sus pies comenzaron a moverse, yendo de aquí y allá. — Entonces esto tendrá más sentido para ti. No hay necesidad de muchas explicaciones.

Las manos de Lestrade se comenzaron a mover con lentitud, evitando ser evidente y hacer ruido, el dolor lo podía hacer a un lado mientras estuviera consciente de que su vida dependía de ello.

— ¿Cual es esta enfermiza actitud contra los Holmes? — preguntó buscando hacer tiempo. Su voz era gruesa y ronca, desde un tiempo para acá había notado que le estaba costando respirar debido a la posición en la que se encontraba.

El castaño frente a él volvió a sonreír.

— Siempre han vivido muy bien. A pesar de ser un grupo de personas jodidamente inteligentes y odiosas, — se acercó hasta el hombre de canas — siempre tienen mascotas tan fieles a ellos y eso es muy irritante. Totalmente injusto.

Greg gruñó. El hombre se alejó de él y comenzó a caminar a su alrededor.

— Yo no soy la mascota de nadie.

— ¡Oh! En eso te equivocas, mi querido Greggy-boy. — su voz sonaba divertida, Lestrade dejó sus movimientos, había estado muy cerca. — Tú eres la mascota preferida de uno de ellos y la distracción del otro.

Apretó las manos con fuerza, su furia yendo en aumento.

— Por cierto — llamó su atención con su dulce y agudo tono de voz. — ¿Buscabas esto?

En su mano libre traía el pequeño aparato que Lestrade había estado buscando: su móvil. Sus ojos se abrieron grandemente, sorprendidos. ¿Pero cómo...?

— Pensé que era algo insignificante — mencionó mientras jugaba con este en su mano. — Espero no te moleste que lo haya tomado prestado como tu otro móvil y tu pistola, también.

Greg entendió entonces que todo estaba perdido, desde el momento en que había tomado el caso. Al parecer todo había sido una trampa, un simple juego desde el principio, y él había picado el anzuelo cuál pez gordo. Iba a morir, era algo evidente.

El castaño destrozó el apartado lanzándolo contra el suelo y luego pisando. Chasqueó los dedos y desenvolvió lo que traía en la otra mano. Era una pistola, algo vieja por lo que alcanzaba a ver. Colocó las balas en su lugar y apuntó hacía él mientras que uno de sus hombres se situaba a su lado.

Guiñó un ojo y simuló disparar haciendo un ruido semejante a un disparo con la boca. El hombre a su lado le tendió lo que reconoció como su móvil. El castaño comenzó a jugar con este.

— Será muy divertido e irónico que te mate con la misma arma que usé contra _ella_ — su vista fija en el aparato, como buscando algo.

— Sherlock y Mycroft te buscarán y no descansarán hasta destrozarte y acabar contigo.

El castaño bufó.

— Lo mismo dijo _ella_ — mencionó con voz ausente mientras seguía inmerso en el teléfono. — _Ella_ fue muy lista... no lo permitiré otra vez. Por eso...

Jaló del gatillo y el arma se accionó. La bala atravesó el cráneo del detective, del cual el último pensamiento fue cierto político con el que había discutido y quien lamentaba no haber visto por última vez.

_Mycroft_.

Su cuerpo cayó sobre el piso adoquinado del almacén. Su asesino sonrió una vez que encontró lo que buscaba y lo logró enviar. En verdad las personas eran tan predecibles.

* * *

— ¡No puede ser! — soltó molesto el rubio mientras se cruzaba de brazos. — ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Las risas de su esposa llenaron de calidez aquel sombrío lugar. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que ya no vivía ahí y aun lo sentía como parte de él, parte de su hogar.

John Watson arrugó el ceño mientras se llevaba las manos al puente de su nariz, exasperado. Aquello era más que molesto y rebasaba los límites de su ya enorme paciencia.

La sonrisa de Sherlock no se podía ampliar más.

— Por las cuerdas vocales, John. No seas estúpido — su voz era gruesa y hacía denotar su tan característico tono burlesco.

— ¡Sabes que no me refiero a eso, Sherlock! — gritó exasperado el ex-militar.

— ¡_Shedlock_!

Mary volvió a reír, feliz.

— ¡Exactamente a eso me refiero! — señaló el hombre a su hija. — ¿Cómo es que la primera palabra que dice mi hija es tu nombre y no el mío?

— Me quiere más, eso es obvio.

— Lo lleva en sus genes — explicó como no queriendo la cosa su esposa mientras encogía las piernas, subiéndolas al sillón y se llevaba su taza de té a los labios.

John gruñó molesto.

¡Vaya cosa! Aun cuando no vivían bajo el mismo techo, el Blogger había acostumbrado a llevar a su familia al departamento de su mejor amigo y pasar tiempo de caridad con él. Desde que su hija, Sophia, había nacido, el pasar una tarde tranquila bajo el techo del 221B del Baker Street se había hecho una costumbre. Aun cuando las condiciones en las que su hija vino al mundo no fueron las más normales —desde que Sherlock había entrado a su vida nunca fue de ese modo, además ¿quién consideraba un alumbramiento en medio de un caso, mientras se estaba dando un tiroteo, algo normal?—, insistía en que su alocado mundo formara parte del de su hija y eso incluía al detective más extravagante del mundo.

Cuando la niña comenzó a balbucear pensó ser su primera palabra, por lo que no dudó en entrar a la apuesta que tanto Sherlock como Mary habían planteado. Tanto su esposa como él sabían que el moreno tenía las de perder, más grande fue su sorpresa cuando la menor gritó el nombre del detective mientras parecía caer de las escaleras y este acudía a su llamado.

Y desde entonces no podía soportar semejante cosa. No era para malinterpretarse, amó el hecho de que Sherlock hubiera salvado a su hija, de hecho se sentía en deuda con él. Lo que no podía soportar era que la niña lo llamara a su amigo y no a él.

Los bracitos de la niña de casi dos años se estiraron un poco, luego gateó hasta las piernas del más alto y se colgó de ellas. La mueca de satisfacción del moreno se distorsionó y sus ojos fueron hasta donde estaba ella. La sonrisa de Sophia era radiante y no dejaba de observar a Sherlock con sus bellos ojos azules, mientras balbuceaba su nombre una y otra vez.

Sherlock comenzó a caminar con la niña prendida a su pierna.

— John... necesito tu ayuda aquí. Ahora.

El enojo del médico disminuyó al ver aquella escena. Bueno, eso era un punto a su favor. Mientras Sophia estuviera al lado de Sherlock los podía mantener tranquilos.

— Si — afirmó un poco burlesco el rubio. — La niña te quiere más a ti Sherlock, acéptalo.

— ¡_Shedlock_! — repitió la nena entre risas.

El aludido bufó molesto mientras seguía andando con la niña colgada en su pierna. Tanto Mary como John no pudieron evitar reír ante tal escena. Aun cuando extrañaba la adrenalina de los casos que aún resolvía con Sherlock, no podía negar que adoraba estos momentos en donde podía convivir con las personas que más amaba en este mundo, era algo que no cambiaría por nada del mundo.

— Un sociópata como yo no debería de tener este tipo de interacciones — gruñó molesto mientras se detenía y se cruzaba de brazos. — ¡Soy Sherlock Holmes, detective consultor! No juguete de niños menores. Por lo que le voy a exigir, a cualquiera de los dos, que me quiten a esta criatura de mi pierna.

— No seas dramático, Sherlock — Mary dejó su taza de lado, se acercó hasta él y tomó a la niña entre sus brazos, la cual pareció hacer una pequeña rabieta. — Vamos cariño, es hora de que comas.

John negó con la cabeza con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Estuvo a punto de replicarle al detective cuando el teléfono móvil de este sonó.

— Deberías de enseñarle a tu hija más respeto hacía las piernas de las personas — señaló sacando su móvil y atendiéndolo. — En cualquier momento se la llevarán por confiar tanto en las personas, como tú.

— ¡Yo no soy...!

— Espero que sea importante y entretenido, Donovan — contestó el moreno con fastidio, ignorando por completo al ex-militar.

John se cruzó de brazos en la espera de cualquier broma que su amigo soltara. Más grande fue su sorpresa cuando el rostro de este se volviera en uno de sorpresa y terror, por unos escasos segundos que al rubio le parecieron suficientes para esperarse lo peor.

— Será mejor que me envíes la dirección por mensaje — y tras esto culminó con la llamada.

El rubio lo observó por unos momentos, el moreno estaba quieto, como si estuviera perdido en otra parte. Se acercó hasta él y le sujetó el hombro con delicadeza.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sherlock? — preguntó sereno.

Su amigo no respondió. Una alerta de su teléfono sacó al detective de su ensimismamiento. Lo leyó y guardó su celular. Se puso su gabardina y su bufanda azul, para luego salir de aquel lugar.

John lo siguió y lo alcanzó en las escaleras.

— ¿Es algún caso? — preguntó con fuerza, sostenido del barandal. — ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

— ¡Lestrade! — exclamó alarmado, sacando su móvil de nuevo.

John no necesitó nada más para ir por su saco e ir a alcanzar a su amigo.

Ese tono en Sherlock Holmes no podía significar nada bueno.

* * *

Anthea nunca antes había visto a su jefe correr de esa forma. Sabía que algo andaba muy mal. Mycroft no era de las personas que se apuraba en hacer cosas nomas porque si, más bien era de los que esperaba el momento justo para hacer las cosas con calma, a su propio ritmo.

Pero esa llamada proveniente de _ese_ teléfono solo podía significar lo peor. En cuanto se escuchó timbrar sabía que ella también podía escuchar.

Su jefe hizo una mueca al ver de quién se trataba. Anthea vio el nombre y comprendió todo. Alzó el auricular.

— Sabes muy bien que este número es para asuntos de suma importancia, hermanito — soltó despectivo el político.

"— ¡ST. BARTS, AHORA! — había gritado del otro lado el menor de los Holmes, parecía alterado."

— Espero que tú y tu compañero no hayan hecho na-

"— ¡LESTRADE!"

Y la llamada culminó por parte de su jefe, quién dejó caer el teléfono sobre su lugar y tomó rápidamente sus cosas, para luego salir de su oficina.

La castaña tomó su móvil y movió con agilidad sus dedos para enviar un mensaje:

"El _auto_ _listo_. _Afuera_ _del_ _palacio_. _Ya_."

Corrió tras su jefe y a medio camino recibió la respuesta:

"_Auto_ _afuera_. _A su_ _disposición_."

Una vez estuvieron afuera, el auto se acomodó frente a ellos y las puertas de este se abrieron. Mycroft no esperó y se adentró al auto, seguido por su secretaria, quién indicó el destino e hizo la señal de que fueran más rápido.

Los dedos del pelirrojo chocaban contra la tela de su saco, haciendo un ligero repiqueteo, revelando su creciente ansiedad. Anthea nunca antes lo había visto así. Aquello era señal de que todo iba marchando mal.

* * *

Los pasos del otro hombre se acercaron haciéndose notar. Ya una vez lo había visto, pero en esa ocasión estaba implicado alguien muy cercano a los reunidos.

Molly Hooper había recibido el mensaje de Sherlock esa misma tarde y no había dudado en acudir a su llamado. Se vistió con agilidad y fue a cumplir con un turno que ni siquiera era de ella. Pero siempre era así, el detective era su debilidad y no podía evitar el buscar siempre su cercanía. Más cuando vio de qué se trataba su encargo, no pudo evitar el arrepentirse.

Ahí, en esa camilla fría, frente a ella, se encontraba el cuerpo inerte de Gregory Lestrade. Había recibido varios golpes por todo el cuerpo, tenía múltiples fracturas de costilla, de muñeca y fémur. Pero lo que más resaltaba de su cuerpo era el orificio de bala en medio de sus ojos, motivo de su muerte.

Sherlock estaba a su lado observando el cuerpo, sus manos cruzadas en su espalda y su rostro completamente serio, reflejo de toda su completa concentración. Pero ella sabía que aquello no era seriedad, sino algo más, algo que solo ella conocía en él y ya lo había visto una vez: dolor y tristeza.

Mycroft Holmes hizo su aparición por la puerta principal. Tanto ella como Sherlock apartaron la mirada del cuerpo. Los ágiles pasos del político lo llevaron al lado del moreno, quien aún no apartaba la vista de él. Observó al hombre tendido sobre la mesa metálica, cubierto solo por una sabana.

— Es Gregory Lestrade — pronunció firme el pelirrojo tras unos momentos de silencio. Sherlock chasqueo la lengua.

— ¿Estás seguro? — cuestionó el moreno, evitando sonar ansioso. — Debo recordarte que ya una vez fallaste en un reconocimiento...

— Sherlock, es Lestrade — encaró al moreno, desafiante. Aun cuando no lo conocía tan bien como al menor, debía admitir que tenían ciertas expresiones semejantes. — ¿Qué acaso no lo ves tú?

El ceño de Sherlock se arrugó, molesto, para luego soltar un sonoro resoplido.

— Esperaba estar equivocado — dijo por lo bajo, pareciera que sólo ella lo había escuchado.

— Eso sería una novedad, hermano — indicó el pelirrojo moviendo su vista al cuerpo de Lestrade. — Pero en esta ocasión no es así.

Alzó los ojos después de unos minutos de observar el cuerpo en silencio y le sonrió a Molly, cosa que la tomó desprevenida.

— Gracias, Señorita Hooper — se despidió con cortesía y se retiró de aquel lugar.

La mujer posó sus ojos en el menor de los Holmes, quien parecía irritado. Sus puños apretados, al igual que su mandíbula. Aquello no era bueno, si no hacía que el hombre se calmara las cosas podrían ponerse aterradoras, justo como aquella vez.

— Sherlock — lo llamó con suavidad, buscando acercarse a él.

Estiró su mano hacía su brazo, más el moreno fue mucho más hábil y veloz. Para cuando logró reaccionar, Sherlock ya había salido de la habitación.

Corrió hasta situarse en la puerta y se recargo para lograr escuchar todo. Por la ventanilla vio como Sherlock alcanzaba a Mycroft y lo tomaba del brazo, haciendo que lo encarara.

— ¿Vas a volver a huir? — preguntó irritado.

— No estoy huyendo, Sherlock — se liberó del agarre en un jalón, contestando con hostilidad. — Es solo que no le veo el caso que siga en este lugar.

— Aún hay cosas que-

— Se dé que murió — lo interrumpió con fiereza. — Es fácil de verlo por su cuerpo. Su cuerpo tiene varios hematomas, lo que indica que sufrió de una paliza de varias personas, lo cual también respalda sus huesos rotos en muñeca, pierna y tórax. Sus muñecas, y es posible que incluso sus tobillos, tienen marcas, indicios de posibles ataduras las cuales se podrían especificar como esposas, lo más probable las suyas. El orificio en su frente indica que fue un arma de bajo calibre, antigua a mi parecer por los restos de pólvora. El asesino era alguien bueno manejando dicho artefacto, nostálgico por conservar dicha arma; el disparo fue a una distancia prudente, suficiente para no dejar exceso de pólvora, a excepción de la que la misma bala dejó — guardó silencio por un instante, suficiente para tomar aire. — No estoy seguro si fue un atentado al azar o algo premeditado en su contra.

»Es lo único que pude observar a primera instancia — su mirada fija en el moreno. — ¿Me equivoqué en algo?

Sherlock pareció perder todo control, puesto que lo que siguió a ello ni siquiera Mycroft se lo había esperado. El puño del menor de los Holmes fue dirigido hacía la mejilla del político, quien giró su rostro debido a la fuerza del golpe. Molly soltó un grito ahogado mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca.

— ¡Eres un estúpido! — gritó con fuerza el detective mientras se acercaba al pelirrojo, el cual se había llevado una mano a la mejilla permaneciendo quieto. — Como todos, siempre ves, más no observas.

» Lestrade fue levantado durante un caso y llevado hasta un almacén. Eso indica que fue algo premeditado, sabían quién era y lo querían muerto. Hay personas que buscar en vez de huir como un cobarde y decir que no hay nada por hacer — señaló molesto el moreno.

Mycroft se acomodó de nuevo, erguido, retomando su antigua posición. Su mirada y rostro inmutables. Un hilillo de sangre resbaló por la comisura de su labio, donde parecía que comenzaba a hinchársele.

— No estoy huyendo, Sherlock — repitió con un tono de voz más áspero. — Entiendo tu punto, pero ahora no es el momento de-

— ¡¿Si no es ahora, cuando?! — alzó la voz el menor. Molly se preocupó, aquella charla no iba para nada bueno. Mycroft, en cambio, había comenzado a mostrarse más irritable. — Cuando te dije que Moriarty amenazaba tanto la vida de John como la de Lestrade, no dudaste en agilizar las cosas para librarlo de todo peligro antes que nada. Y ahora que ya no está, quieres esperar. ¿Qué es diferente ahora?

El político no respondió, solo apretó los puños. Molly se aferró más a la puerta, temiéndose lo peor.

— ¿Acaso sólo estabas buscando atraparlo? — el tono que usó fue realmente hiriente que hasta la patóloga lo sintió. — ¿Ahora solo buscabas deshacerte de él porque te había aburrido?

"_Sherlock_, _cállate_" suplicó mentalmente la mujer. ¿Por qué aún no llegaba John de arreglar el papeleo? Ese hombre era el único que podía mantener al detective al margen y tenerlo callado. No entendía como de esa hermosa boca podían salir tan crueles palabras. Pero así era Sherlock, siempre lastimaba con cada frase como si de un puerco espín se tratase.

— En verdad solo fue un capricho, como todo lo que siempre has tenido. Dices ser el mayor, el del ejemplo, pero la realidad es que solo eres un simple hombre que no puede sentir. No sentiste nada por Lestrade ni por-

El puño del político fue con tal fuerza y furia, que sacó de equilibrio al detective hasta el punto de tumbarlo al suelo. El moreno ni lo vio venir.

— ¡Sherlock! — gritó la mujer, saliendo de su escondite y yendo hasta donde estaba el menor, quién se comenzaba a incorporar poco a poco.

Los pasos del pelirrojo se aproximaron a ellos con dureza. Molly despegó los ojos de la hinchada sien que ya estaba comenzando a sangrar —supuso que era debido a que el político lo había golpeado con la mano en donde portaba su anillo— y los pasó hasta el otro hombre, con algo de enojo y terror. Nunca esperó que este reaccionara así, ya que no era algo propio de Mycroft. Pero cuando vislumbró algo brilloso que resbalaba por su mejilla, supo que el mayor de los Holmes estaba dolido, tanto por la pérdida y por las palabras. Aquello era seña de que Mycroft Holmes, el hombre de hielo, podía sentir emociones muy humanas e imperfectas.

— Nunca digas que fueron un capricho. Lestrade fue mucho más que eso — afirmó con furia, su mirada hirviendo en rabia.

» Y a las personas responsables, no dudes que mi furia no los alcanzará. Perecerán y se lamentarán por haberse metido con el gobierno británico y su verdadero rey — amenazó el hombre, su puño apretado.

Tras aquello, el pelirrojo giró sobre sus pasos y se retiró de aquel lugar marcando cada paso que daba.

Molly volvió su vista al Holmes que aún seguía en el suelo. La sangre salía de la herida como si de una fuga pequeña se tratara, pero eso no era lo diferente. Los ojos de Sherlock estaban fijos al suelo y él tenía las piernas encogidas, sosteniéndose con los brazos a su lado. Las mejillas del detective no solo dejaban derramar la sangre, sino que también caían lágrimas. Algo sorprendente para la patóloga.

Sin dudarlo, se abalanzó sobre el moreno y le brindó un cálido abrazo, el cual Sherlock no correspondió pero tampoco apartó. El hombre también estaba afectado por la muerte del otro detective y le dolía.

— ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí? — preguntó con preocupación el ex-militar, con los papeles en sus manos.

Si antes esperaba con ansias la llegada del rubio, ahora la maldecía.

* * *

Y aquí estamos... con un final que... Supongo que ya saben a quien es quien pierde Sherlock... Y como se habrán dado cuenta... esta historia es un Mystrade, porque si, desde un principio, todo este safarrancho se trataba de un Mystrade, donde Mycroft es el personaje principal -lo lamento, adoro mucho tanto a Mycroft como a Lestrade que me fue imposible elegirme por uno, pero en cuanto escuché la canción de esta historia me decidí, "y si..."-.

Ahora, no podré estar publicando cada semana como lo llevaba haciendo en el primer arco, no solo por el largo de los capítulos -puedo escribir más de doce mil palabras en tres días si quisiera xDDDD (es verdad, ya lo he hecho .-. ... y no dormí)-, sino porque no es lo único que tengo que escribir. Así que todos demosle un gran y enorme aplauso a mi Tesis! Tará! que será ella la que también me va a exigir atención durante estos meses. Y es algo que tengo que hacer si o si, ya que es parte de mi calificación final de una de mis materias. Pero no piensen que dejaré varado esto, les aseguro que me tomaré mi tiempo suficiente para escribir esta historia. Prometo no pasarme de un mes... si lo hago, saben a quien culpar xS...

Como ya había mencionado antes, no es necesario leer la primera parte de esta historia para entenderla -la cual pueden encontrar en mi perfil con el nombre de I_ don't have the power_-, cada arco argumental tiene su propio peso y pueden considerarseles historias aparte, pero si las lees todas, la trama está más completa y no te deja con dudas -eso espero yo .-. -.

Y pues de antemano gracias si es que hayas llegado hasta aquí y hayas leído todas mis sandeces xD... Como verán, esta parte será un poco más triste y tendrá un poco de drama... así que tengan preparados sus pañuelos...

Oh! Quisiera agradecerles a las chicas que comentaron al final mi otra historia, las cuales ojala se pasen por aquí y vean mis agradecimientos, que además se los haré llegar por PM. **arianaDW, VnikLord, Lolitaredhead y ladywesker.**

Bueno, sin más que decir, me retiro y espero que la espera del siguiente capitulo no sea tan larga.

Cambio Y Fuera ~


	2. Anybody out there?

Se que dije un mes y lo cumplí, eso creo...

Lamento si hay errores -horrores diría yo- ortográficos, pero siempre checo todo, hasta el más minimo detalle, pero nunca logro erradicar eso y esto se ve reflejado una vez que lo publico.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes mencionados aquí no me pertenecen -salvo algunos que no conozcan- le pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de la BBC Sherlock, quienes sus creadores son Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss. Yo solo cree la trama y jugué un poco con los personajes a mi conveniencia.

Sin más, les dejo la historia.

* * *

**II. ****_Anybody out there?_**

Londres era una ciudad donde el clima era muy cambiante. Había días en los que podía estar lloviendo a cántaros y el frío era insoportable, más las personas seguían con su vida normal. Otros eran completamente soleados y, aunque estos fueran muy pocos, la ciudad parecía nunca descansar. Muchos pensaban que hasta el clima estaba a su favor, beneficiándolo en su labor. Esa era la forma de ver de Mycroft Holmes.

Pero justamente ese día no lo pudo tomar de esa forma. El clima era fresco y el cielo parecía estar a punto de estallar en agua. Pero no era la lluvia lo que lo que le molestaba, sino la situación en la que se estaba presentando.

Justamente, en un día como ese, pero de hace tres años, el político había asistido al supuesto funeral de su hermano. Estaba seguro que este no se encontraba en aquella caja, pero las apariencias debían de indicar que él no conocía eso. Más eso no le había evitado el permanecer a lo lejos, observando todo lo que ocurría y como John Watson se derrumbaba poco a poco por el dolor.

No es que él fuera un hombre sentimental, pero nunca había sido partidario de ese tipo de eventos, de hecho los aborrecía. En su vida solo había asistido a dos: el de su hermano y al de _ella_.

Arrugó el ceño y torció los labios. No quería estar ahí, pero como siempre, debía de limpiar el desastre que su hermano causaba, sumándole el hecho de que se lo debía, ya que si no hubiera sido por él, Moriarty no lo hubiera destrozado de esa forma. Mycroft Holmes era un hombre de honor, ya había traicionado a uno de sus hermanos, no dejaría que eso pasara de nuevo. Por eso no se negó en ayudarlo a montar toda esa farsa y simular dolor.

Sus ojos siguieron fijos en la figura de John, la cual estaba parada frente al hoyo que era la nueva tumba de Sherlock. Iba a acercarse a darle palabras de aliento pero la presencia de Lestrade a su lado lo detuvo. John estaba cruzado de brazos pero cuando el detective se le acercó, se dejó de abrazar a sí mismo y aceptó el toque y abrazo del mayor. Sintió un poco de alivio de no ser él el que tenía que consolar al ex-militar, pero también sintió celos de no ser a él al que el hombre consolara. El agarre sobre su sombrilla se atenuó y su quijada se apretó.

Ahora más que nunca se quiso ir, no deseaba ver aquello. Más no pudo retirarse, aún no era tiempo, e incluso el día de hoy sigue pensando eso. Por lo que decidió pasar su mirada hacia otro lado. Sus ojos fueron por todos los presentes, los cuales no eran muchos debido a la actitud de su hermano y la fama con la que había muerto. Estaban algunos del personal de Scotland Yard —los que suponía que estaban ahí realmente acompañado a Lestrade y a John—, algunas personas que ayudó durante sus casos —solo lograba identificar a Ángelo debido a que una vez Sherlock lo había citado en aquel lugar— y algunos de su red de vagabundos. Sus padres no se habían dignado a aparecer, de hecho aún estaban molestos porque no les habían informado sobre aquél plan hasta que ellos llamaron a Mycroft preguntado qué es lo que estaba pasando y porque los periódicos decían todo eso.

Molly se encontraba lejos, oculta también entre los árboles. Unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, dándole más realismo a su actuación. Se acercó un poco hacia donde estaban John y Lestrade, pero antes giró su rostro y lo observó detenidamente, como buscando aprobación. Mycroft asintió delicadamente, solo esperaba que la mujer no metiera la pata durante su cercanía con John, el cual, para su sorpresa, estaba abrazado a la vieja casera, quien sustituía al inspector.

No supo en que momento el otro hombre se había movido. Lo buscó con la mirada haciendo uso de su inigualable sutileza. Al no encontrarlo, un pequeño vacío en su corazón se formó. Ya no era necesario estar ahí, su tiempo era preciado y no podía seguir perdiéndolo en algo tan banal como la fingida muerte de su hermano. Además, las cosas debían de seguir su curso. La red de Moriarty debía de comenzar a desmantelarse, tenía que descubrir sus puntos débiles antes de mandar a Sherlock a actuar.

Apretó su paraguas, listo para retirarse, y dio un prolongado suspiro. Las cosas serían más pesadas de ahora en adelante. La calidez sobre su mano lo detuvo, seguido por el dulce apretón de otra mano sobre la suya. Mycroft giró su rostro para ver de quien se trataba. Su corazón dio un brinco cuando el perfil de Lestrade se situaba a su lado, con una frágil sonrisa la cuál cautivó al menor.

— Pareciera como si su energía nunca fuera a acabar — mencionó con voz frágil. Mycroft lo observó confundido. — Siempre se le veía muy animado y, aun cuando su inactividad era alarmante, no era algo que Sherlock no supiera sobrellevar.

Con qué hablaba de Sherlock.

— Lamento mucho el ser uno de los causantes de su caída — se disculpó mientras fijaba su vista en el político.

¿Se estaba culpando?

Mycroft pestañeó unos instantes para luego girar su rostro a otro lado. Los ojos cristalinos y la voz frágil del hombre lo habían cautivado. Le dolía la muerte de su hermano y lo estaba afectando. En ese momento la idea de contarle toda la verdad para que dejara de sufrir cruzó por su mente, pero sabía que era algo estúpido y sentimental, todo se derrumbaría y sus planes quedarían desechos, por lo que desistió.

— Esto no es culpa de nadie, Inspector. Nadie sabía con exactitud qué es lo que pasaba por la mente de mi hermano en esos momentos — expuso en el tono más serio que pudo, más sin sonar distante, tampoco quería parecer alguien demasiado frio. — Y ante aquellos hechos, la caída era inevitable.

El agarre de su mano se atenuó, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara notablemente. "_Maldito_ _cuerpo_" se dijo internamente. Aquello era una reacción fuera de su normalidad y debía arreglarlo, más no hizo nada y prefirió la calidez de la mano de Lestrade.

— Intenta hacer entender eso a John — soltó en un suspiro después de unos minutos. Mycroft volteó hacia Lestrade. — El pobre está destrozado por esto...

"_Pero está a salvo_" se contuvo a decir. "_Igual que tú..."_

— Lestrade — terminó su frase en voz alta el Inspector.

— ¿Disculpa? — preguntó algo perdido el pelirrojo.

— Mi nombre es Gregory Lestrade, no inspector. Puedes llamarme así y tú lo sabes bien.

El político sonrió.

— Lo sé, Gregory — pronunció con todo el tacto del mundo, disfrutándolo.

— De eso no me cabe duda — sonrió divertido, pareciendo recordar algo que sólo él y Mycroft compartían. — Vamos con John — pidió el mayor, con una débil sonrisa en sus labios.

Mycroft adoraba verlo sonreír, aun cuando fuera en un mal momento, las sonrisas de Gregory eran lo mejor que podía ver en su vida. Sabía que nunca se cansaría de ellas. Y nunca lo hizo.

Comenzó a llover levemente, Lestrade bufó con voz débil, algo que divirtió al mayor de los Holmes. Sacó su paraguas y los cubrió a ambos de la lluvia mientras recordaba haber ido hasta el pobre ex-militar.

El agarre de otra mano lo sacó de sus dulces recuerdos. Otro agarre de la misma forma, en la misma situación. Pero este no era igual. Ya no era su amado policía, nunca más lo volvería a ser. No tuvo que desviar su mirada del ataúd que se alzaba a muchos metros de distancia frente a él para saber de quién se trataba.

— ¿Acaso nos hemos vuelto sentimentales, hermano? — indagó el mayor haciendo uso de su más gélida voz. Tras la recaída que había tenido el día de ayer, ese arrebato sentimental que le había traído como consecuencia la destrucción de parte de su apartamento, el político decidió no volver a sentirse frágil y abatido por la muerte de su pareja. Claro que le dolía, más de lo que demostraba. Pero el miedo a perder la razón y la compostura que le traería el dejarse arrastrar por sus emociones era mucho más grande que todo. Aun había cosas que tenía que hacer para hacer pagar por la muerte de su pareja.

Sherlock soltó una ligera risa.

— No. Solo hago lo que John me pidió que hiciera — el apretón se atenuó en su mano. — Estás en un proceso de duelo, nos necesitas.

Mycroft encaró a su hermano, mirándolo con algo de molestia.

— No es necesario, Sherlock — aclaró, liberándose de su agarre con fuerza.

Pudo notar, mientras observaba el rostro del moreno, los hematomas que le había hecho el día anterior comenzaban a tornarse de ese característico color púrpura. No sintió culpa por ello, el muy bastardo se lo merecía por lo que había dicho, no tanto por el golpe que antes le había dado —hasta cierto punto lo necesitaba para salir del shock que había comenzado a experimentar—, sino por dudar de lo que el sentía por su pareja. Para él, el poner en duda su amor por Lestrade era lo más sacrílego que podía existir. Sería como negar lo que Sherlock sentía por John, lo cual era, hasta cierto punto, correspondido.

Volvió su rostro al frente, al lugar donde se alzaba el féretro donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Gregory. La caja era adornada con flores muy hermosas y vistosas. A su alrededor, había varios de sus compañeros más cercanos de su trabajo, buscando darle el último adiós. Esta vez, el féretro se encontraba cerrado, ya que el aspecto del hombre era bastante cruel, por lo que nadie se quejó cuando Mycroft ordenó que así fuera.

Eran pocos los reunidos en torno a ese lugar. Solo se encontraban los familiares más cercanos a Lestrade, como su madre y hermana menor, algunos compañeros de Scotland Yard, los habitantes de Baker Street, la familia Watson y la menuda patóloga del St. Barts. Por parte del político no había nadie, más que los amigos en común. Mycroft no era persona de muchos amigos, por lo que no vio necesario avisar a nadie. En cambio, sabía que su pareja sí, pero lo repentino de su muerte y lo rápido que actuó el pelirrojo, lograron evitar que la noticia se esparciera y los medios hicieran uso de ella.

— Mycroft — lo llamó el blogger de su hermano usando un tono de voz suave. El político ni se inmutó. — No puedes pedirnos que no nos preocupemos por ti, después de todo esto. Solo... solo queremos que sepas que estaremos aquí para ti, cualquier cosa.

El corazón se le encogió. Recordaba bien esas palabras. Lestrade las había dicho tiempo atrás a John durante el supuesto entierro de su hermano. Al parecer el doctor no era tan estúpido como aparentaba.

— Gracias, doctor Watson — le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. — Lo tendré en cuenta.

Aún no terminaba de hablar cuando el llanto de una mujer, seguido por el nombre de su pareja siendo gritado por la misma mujer captó la atención de todos.

— Mi Greggy, mi amado Greggy — lloriqueaba la mujer que reconoció como Charlotte. Iba vestida con un largo vestido negro, un sombrero pequeño que hacia juego con sus altas zapatillas blancas. Un ramo de rosas rojas estaba situado entre sus brazos en un abrazo delicado. Aun cuando usaba lentes oscuros, Mycroft estaba seguro que unas falsas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

— ¿Ella no es...? — comenzó la pregunta el Blogger.

— Charlotte — se apresuró a responder Sherlock al mismo tiempo que el político gruñía. El moreno sonrió de medio lado. — Siempre afirmas lo evidente, John.

Oyó respingar al hombre debido a aquellas palabras, más no quiso prestarles mucha atención. Sabía la próxima pregunta que haría el rubio solo por el hecho de que sabía la respuesta. Conocía a aquella mujer ya que había sido punto de su atención tiempo atrás, mientras aún seguía casada con Gregory. Y debido a ese mismo conocimiento todo mundo podía ver que su humor no era el mejor. Mycroft debía de mostrar el mejor rostro debido a su puesto en el gobierno, debía mostrarse amable frente a muchas personas que aborrecía solo por la buena imagen de lo que él representaba. Y no es que el hombre fuera sumiso, era más bien educado cuando quería y le convenía, pero cuando se requería podría volverse la peor pesadilla de cualquiera.

Y en esos momentos su humor no era el indicado para contenerse todo aquello que sentía hacia aquella mujer y su evidente hipocresía. Se retiró en el momento justo en el que John hizo aquella ridícula pregunta.

— Busca verse como la víctima para beneficiarse con la pensión que Lestrade le debía de dar cuando este muriera. Siempre tan lento, John. — oyó decir a Sherlock a lo lejos mientras sus pasos se dirigían discretamente al lado de la mujer que se había situado bajo la sombra de un árbol cerca del cuerpo del que fue su pareja.

Aún podía escuchar el fingido llanto de la mujer mientras la mirada de muchos se posaba sobre ellos. Le importó poco que lo vieran de aquella forma, él solo quería deshacerse de todo ello para poder irse al fin a su casa. Odiaba los funerales y en verdad no estaba soportando el estar en este.

— Charlotte — la llamó con brusquedad.

La mujer alzó la cabeza y se sonó la nariz.

— No creo que sea prudente que el amante y la ex-esposa estén en el mismo lugar, ¿qué va a pensar la gente?

— La gente siempre va a hablar, más no siempre acertará. Además, es fácil callarlas si las cosas se ponen difíciles.

Mycroft apretó su paraguas, haciendo uso de todo su auto control para mantenerse frío. Desde que había conocido a esa mujer, sabía que era de armas tomar y sus palabras tan viles como le fuera posible, más para el político era algo que podía manejar fácilmente.

Pudo observar como por un instante los labios de la mujer se alzaban hacia un costado, figurando una sonrisa burlona, que duró solo unos cuantos segundos antes de volver a su habitual máscara de falsa tristeza.

— Tienes razón — comenzó, tomando el brazo de Mycroft con cariño mientras se abrazaba a este, recargándose —, siempre hablan. Lo mejor es darnos apoyo mutuo... al fin y al cabo tú y yo fuimos las personas que más lo amamos en vida y lo seguiremos haciendo en muerte.

El pelirrojo soltó un bufido, divertido ante la escena. ¡Qué tan oportunista podía llegar a ser esa maldita mujer! Tomó su mano, siguiéndole el juego. Su vista se paseó fugazmente hacia su hermano, quien había comenzado a contener unas risas mientras le susurraba algo al pobre doctor que parecía perdido y molesto con su compañero.

— Siempre le decía a Greg — continuó la mujer llamando su atención, más él no apartó la vista del frente — que todo llega a su fin, nada es eterno, a excepción de las habladurías de las personas. ¡Ni la vida misma es eterna!

Tras esto, la mujer acercó la mano al ataúd, jalando consigo al pelirrojo, quien parecía perder poco a poco la paciencia. ¿En qué momento la mujer sacaría el tema a flote?

La mirada del político se perdió en el cielo, las nubes parecían que iban a ceder ante la presión del agua, más todo aquello parecía banal, vacío. Todo alrededor de Mycroft comenzaba a ir más lento y eso le fastidiaba. Quería que todo acabará pronto o sino sufriría de un gran ataque de ansiedad, algo que se había vuelto muy común últimamente en la ajetreada vida del pelirrojo cuando las cosas no iban como quería o cuando el tiempo no iba a su favor. Y todo lo que quería era huir de ahí y mandar todo al demonio y encerrarse en su mundo en donde él podía manipular y controlar todo.

Para su mala suerte, el cielo cedió tras unos minutos que pasó al lado de aquella mujer, la cual lanzó una molesta exclamación en contra de la lluvia. Mycroft suspiró mientras extendía su paraguas y los cubría a ambos de la lluvia. Aquello le hizo vivir un déjà vu, con la única diferencia de quien en esa ocasión quién le tomaba el brazo no era la mujer, sino Gregory Lestrade. Recordó que esa fue la primera vez que vio al hombre llorar en silencio.

El sacerdote se acercó al ataúd y convocó a todas las personas que ahí estaban para comenzar la ceremonia. Las oraciones se alzaron y el político pensó que aquella farsa debía llegar a su fin. Nunca fue devoto ni creyente por lo que no rezó nada, en cambio pronunció las siguientes palabras:

— Dejémonos de ridiculeces y hablemos de lo que te interesa en verdad. La pensión y gran parte del seguro de vida se te será transferido. El suficiente para que puedas vivir lejos de mi presencia.

» El pago se te seguirá depositando cada mes en la misma cuenta.

Oyó a la mujer suspirar de alivio, al mismo tiempo que el agarre se iba deshaciendo.

— En verdad que no me arrepiento de ninguna de mis decisiones, si todas iban a llevarme a este momento tan dichoso y fructífero — su voz fue descarada, ni siquiera se esforzó por ocultar su regocijo. Aún no entendía cómo es que el detective se había involucrado con semejante mujer.

Mycroft contuvo con todas sus fuerzas su impulso de lanzar a la mujer al agujero que habían hecho para depositar el ataúd de su pareja. Sus ojos se desviaron por un momento y pudo observar como Sherlock le asentía mientras una diminuta sonrisa burlona se pintaba en su rostro. Odiaba que ambos se supieran leer a la perfección.

— Bueno — lo sacó de sus pensamientos la molesta voz de Charlotte —, una vez asegurado esto, supongo que ya no soy necesaria aquí — llevó su mano a la del político, la que sostenía la sombrilla, y comenzó a tomarla sin mucho esfuerzos, Mycroft no ponía resistencia alguna. Una vez logró sujetarla, Charlotte giró su cabeza hacia el político y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa, en la cual podía leerse la victoria de ella y el asco que sentía hacia el pelirrojo. — Espero y tengas una larga y asquerosa vida, _Gaycroft_ _Holmes_.

— Y tú una tortuosa y enferma. Por cierto, ¿Cómo la llevas con el Sida? — arremetió de manera educada y grácil, harto de aparentar control y ser el hombre más prudente cuando en realidad detestaba todo a su alrededor.

La sonrisa se desvaneció del rostro de la mujer para después simplemente retirarse de ahí, llevándose el paraguas del político, dejándolo desprotegido de la lluvia, algo que en verdad no le importó como tampoco le importó que las risas de Sherlock se hayan salido de control en medio de una ceremonia religiosa.

Era bueno poder ser él. Mycroft sólo se permitía esto cuando estaba a solas en su hogar ya que nadie más podía verlo, era más íntimo, su refugio. Más aun así se podía permitir una excepción: sólo podía ser realmente él frente solo a una persona, para su desgracia, esta se encontraba frente a él, en un ataúd. Aquello no hizo más que hacerlo sentir vacío.

* * *

El choque del agua contra la ventana retumbaba con fuerza en toda la habitación, siendo el único ruido que había en aquel lugar. Toda la habitación estaba en penumbra y eso le sentaba tan bien a su temple.

Ya había pasado dos horas desde que el cuerpo de Gregory había sido sepultado, una hora desde que habían regresado, había tomado un baño y que le había dicho a Sherlock en persona que no necesitaba nada más y que estaba bien y dos minutos desde que le había gritado a Sherlock que lo dejara en paz a través de la línea telefónica.

Este era su día. Anthea había arreglado para que en el gobierno le cedieran un momento de descanso, aun cuando no estaba de acuerdo con ello. Los días inactivos para él lo hacían pensar mucho en cosas que siempre evitaba, pero la mujer había insistido en que necesitaba descansar.

Acarició por un instante el cristal del vaso vacío en donde antes había estado tomando algo más fuerte que su tradicional vino, su mente no estaba para algo ligero. Su vista iba de un lado a otro de la habitación, haciendo evidente lo vacía que estaba. Todo estaba tan callado, tan solitario, tal y como era antes de que vivieran juntos, tal y como era antes de haberse enamorado de Gregory Lestrade…

Y es que le era imposible no comparar las cosas viendo lo enormemente evidente. Gregory había sido como la luz en su vida, su calma en su tormenta, su risa en el silencio. Adoraba su risa, la forma en como le sonreía cada vez que lo veía acercarse. Pocas personas en lo que llevaba de vida le habían sonreído de esa forma, posando sus grandes ojos sobre él como si adorara su presencia, como si eso significara que todo estaría bien, que todo era bueno, que el mundo podía irse a la mierda solo si él podía estar de nuevo a su lado. Todo aquello a Mycroft lo reconfortaba, puesto que todo a su alrededor era aparentar, ser el hombre perfecto frente a los otros mientras era visto como un ente de destrucción. El mundo entero sabía que cuando Mycroft Holmes arribaba a donde uno estaba, solo podía significar que estarías por tomar la decisión más importante de tu vida y que después de eso todo acabaría, que todo llegaba a su fin o que todo terminaría yéndose al demonio. Solo podías estar seguro de una sola cosa: que la presencia de ese político significaba peligro.

Pero no para Gregory. El pelirrojo podía ver eso en sus ojos, en su sonrisa y en su risa; en cada momento que estaba a su lado, cada vez que acariciaba su piel, cada vez que lo besaba, el político podía sentir que el policía era diferente, él no temía al verlo, no lo rechazaba ni mucho menos lo odiaba. Por su puesto que no lo hacía, Gregory lo amaba, era algo evidente que él mismo sentía cada vez que llegaba por él a su trabajo y lo "tomaba prestado" por asuntos "de política", era evidente cada vez que lo tumbaba sobre su cama mientras lo llenaba de besos y acariciaba su desnudo pecho haciéndolo gemir una y otra vez su nombre.

Y ahora todo eso era más que un efímero recuerdo de lo que fue y ya no será…

El eco de unas risas acompañó al estruendo de la lluvia, haciéndolo arrugar el ceño. Por eso era que aborrecía con todo su ser a Anthea. Odiaba la inactividad porque su mente lo hacía dar vueltas en cosas que no debía de hacer. Mycroft intentaba no sentirse más miserable y solo por lo que no podía permitirse estar quieto.

Apresurado, se puso en pie y, tomando el vaso y la botella vacía de coñac, abandonó la habitación no sin antes detallar el largo sofá que había al lado en donde antes él estuvo sentado. Aquel era el lugar preferido de Gregory, ese lugar en el que adoraba recostarse cuando llegaba cansado de un día laboral muy pesado y trataba de esperarlo para así ir juntos a la cama.

Gregory. Su Gregory. Las risas volvieron a resonar de nuevo y no tuvo más opción que ir a esconderse a su despacho. Al menos en ese lugar podría comenzar trabajar en el caso de su fallecida pareja sin tener ningún distractor alucinatorio.

Mycroft tenía una perfecta mente para su trabajo. Todo momento que vivía, era analizado y almacenado tal cual en su enorme base de datos mental. A diferencia de su hermano menor, toda la información que entraba a la mente del político eran armas o herramientas que podía utilizar en cualquier momento contra cualquier persona que intentara perjudicarlo, por eso no podía darse el lujo de suprimir y olvidar cosas como lo hacía Sherlock, era por eso que cada centímetro de esa casa guardaba un dato especifico de la presencia de Gregory Lestrade, a excepción de aquel despacho el cual era sagrado para el hombre, por lo cual lo volvía una perfecta burbuja de protección contra la creciente marea de recuerdos que lo venían acechando. Suficiente había sido el verlo identificado en ese estado, no quería seguir siendo torturado por millones de recuerdos más.

Sacó unas carpetas que tenía en sus archiveros y se dispuso a trabajar.

* * *

Mary entendía bien el papel que jugaba ella en la vida de John Watson. Ese puesto, en lo alto de aquella torre en la que había un gran pedestal en donde había otro hombre que compartía su lugar. Nunca le había molestado ello, de hecho era un gran privilegio para ella el estar situada al lado de ese hombre, de Sherlock Holmes. Muchas de sus amistades le decían lo malo que era el compartir un hombre que parecía igual o más casado con su mejor amigo que con su verdadera esposa. Pero solo ella sabía la verdad, ya que ella podía ver igual que el detective, pero con la ventaja de que ella entendía a la raza humana.

Nunca se quejó de las veces en las que John desaparecía a media noche, despidiéndose con un beso en la frente, para salir huyendo al lado de Sherlock; como tampoco lo hizo las veces en las que su esposo prefirió la compañía de su mejor amigo que la suya. Ella comprendía muy bien y disfrutaba de ello, puesto que sentía que John estaba feliz y completo teniendo una vida así. A ella le daba su tiempo, lugar y espacio en su vida, al igual que lo hacía con el moreno, a cada uno le daba lo suficiente y ninguno ponía queja. De hecho, Mary podía llegar incluso a comprender mejor a Sherlock que el mismo John, era muy sencillo de hecho, pero tenía su nivel de dificultad, pero una vez que lograbas descifrarlo te dabas cuentas que lo evidente se te estaba restregando en el rostro y uno solo fingía no ver en realidad.

Por eso no se alarmó de la forma en que lo hizo John al encontrar a Sherlock y a todo el departamento hecho un desastre mientras que el propietario de aquel lugar iba de un lado a otro enredado en una sábana que apenas lograba cubrirlo mientras parecía murmurar palabras sin sentido. Lo entendía, más de lo que John imaginaba.

Mary agradeció haber dejado a la niña comiendo galletas en el piso inferior con la señora Hudson, ya que no quería destruir la poca inocencia que aquella energética niña aún conservaba.

— ¡Pero qué demonios…! — soltó después de un breve silencio John denotando su creciente estado de alarma.

— Antes de que siquiera lo pienses — lo interrumpió el moreno sin dejar su andar caótico de aquí y allá —: estoy limpio. Es solo que he tenido una idea en medio de un sueño y no podía dejarla escapar tan fácil.

— Pe-pero… ¡¿Qué significa todo esto?! — volvió a insistir el rubio moviendo sus brazos tratando de abarcar todo a su alrededor.

Sherlock soltó un bufido.

— John, ¡John! ¡JOHN! — repitió elevando su voz mientras dejaba su andar precipitadamente provocando que su sábana se deslizara por su cuerpo hasta el suelo, Mary soltó unas risas rodando los ojos hacía otro lado y John solo desvió su mirada. — ¡Siempre miras más no observas! — caminó hasta donde estaba antes de detenerse y tomó una pieza de papel que había sujetado a la pared con un pincho de color rojo, para luego ir a presentárselos frente a ellos. — Esto es una nota del periódico que salió hace unos días acerca de una nueva banda de delincuentes que comenzaba a realizar negocios ilícitos de muy alto nivel y a la cual fue capturada de la manera más ridícula posible.

— Ya veo… — susurró fijando sus ojos a otro sitio.

Sherlock gruñó para luego cruzarse de brazos.

— ¿Se puede saber cuál es el drama? — preguntó molestó el moreno, lo que provocó que John soltara un suspiro. — Porque no le veo cabida a su comportamiento.

— Estás desnudo, Sherlock — se le adelantó Mary, acercándose con una sonrisa al detective.

El moreno se autoevaluó antes de volver a encarar a la mujer.

— Eso es obvio, pero aun no veo el problema…

John carraspeó, llamando la atención de Sherlock, para después señalar con su cabeza a la sonriente rubia que pasaba por su lado hasta donde se encontraba la sábana blanca.

— ¡Oh! — exclamó moviendo la hoja que llevaba en su mano, buscando cubrir su parte delantera. — Disculpa, Mary.

La aludida le tendió la sábana y le dedicó una sonrisa.

— Es tu casa, tú puedes vestir como quieras en ella.

El moreno le devolvió la sonrisa y tomó la sábana para después enredarse en ella. Movió la hoja de donde la había colocado y volvió a alzarla al aire como lo había hecho antes.

— Como iba diciendo — continuó mientras John rodaba los ojos y se cruzaba de brazos — esta banda no era ninguna amenaza a la seguridad, de hecho, por los movimientos, puedo decir que no eran más que unos sujetos que solo buscaban aparentar ser más, una treta de ser respetados o algo así. El motivo por el cual hayan sido apresados es realmente ridículo… En verdad, es sumamente alentadora esta información.

— ¿Y? — interrumpió el médico. — Sherlock, puedo apostarte que no todos entendemos tu punto — aquellas palabras generaron una mueca de disgusto al detective, quien parecía tener un temperamento muy cambiante desde el entierro que había sido un día antes. — Si dejaras de alardear tu intelecto y… — John se acarició el puente de la nariz, mostrándose sumamente cansado —, ve al punto, Sherlock. ¿Qué descubriste?

Cuando John le había propuesto esa mañana el pasar a ver al detective para ver como seguía —puesto que el día anterior, una vez abandonaron la casa de Mycroft, el moreno se había ido a sentar en su sillón, juntó sus manos sobre su rostro y mantuvo su vista al frente, para simple y sencillamente dejar de moverse durante toda la tarde y parte de la noche, a excepción del momento en que tomó su celular e hizo una llamada a su hermano preguntando sobre su estado, haciendo que tanto John como Mary se preocuparan de su estado de mutismo al percatarse de que el detective se había quedado dormido, algo no común en él, por lo que tuvieron que ir a acostarlo a su cama entre los dos para luego pedirle a la señora Hudson que le echara un ojo —, Mary nunca se imaginó encontrarlo en ese estado, ni mucho menos se esperó las palabras que salieron a continuación de su boca mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa de satisfacción:

— Tengo gran parte del rompecabezas que nos ayudará a resolver el asesinato de Lestrade.

Mary Morstan entendía su lugar en la vida de John Watson. Nunca había tenido queja, ni nunca se había sentido menos por ello. Sherlock jugaba un papel muy importante, al igual que ella, en la vida de John. Pero aun así no pudo sentir una pizca de dolor en su interior cuando la sonrisa de John se ensanchó para luego darle paso a las adulaciones que siempre le daba su esposo al detective cuando este decía algo inteligente. Los ojos de John posados sobre los de Sherlock, una mirada profunda y llena de orgullo que ella nunca antes había recibido de parte de su esposo. Sherlock correspondió a esa mirada y parecía ser que en aquella habitación solo existían ellos dos.

No hay que equivocarse, John amaba a su esposa y ella era consciente de ello, como también ella adoraba la presencia de Sherlock en sus vidas; pero había momentos en los que deseaba muy en el fondo de su ser que Sherlock no estuviera ahí, más luego rápidamente la desechaba, porque ella sabía su lugar en el mundo de John Watson, como también conocía el lugar del detective, y sabía que nunca podía desaparecer de este puesto que las miradas que seguían a continuación de ese momento, las cuales eran para ella, eran diferentes pero también eran únicas, solo ella las recibía y eso la hacía sentir bien. Por ello también respondía con una sonrisa y aparentaba que ese pequeño desliz nunca ocurría.

— Y bien, ¿Por dónde empezamos? — preguntó con entusiasmo su esposo.

La sonrisa del moreno creció.

— Que el juego comience.

* * *

El ambiente del Club Diógenes le reconfortó y los transportó a una seguridad que creía había perdido. Un día, era lo único que había soportado estar fuera de su ambiente laboral. Un día. Claro que Anthea lo había amonestado con la mirada, más no se atrevió a decirle nada cuando lo vio entrar a su oficina y comenzó a montar todo para retomar su rutina habitual.

Parecía mejorado, más tranquilo. Pero la verdad es que Mycroft Holmes no había soportado el estar solo por tanto tiempo. Era por ello que había ordenado a su asistente el que reacomodara todas citas pendientes para ese día, dejándole tiempo para pasar, por lo menos, una hora al club.

El silencio del lugar y la compañía de aquellos respetados hombres los cuales parecía inmersos en sus propios mundos ayudaron al político salir del ligero estrés que le había generado las juntas que había tenido en aquella mañana. Su secretaría había insistido en que tomara un descanso a la hora de comer, pero el pelirrojo prefirió pasar su hora de descanso y de almuerzo en aquel sillón que tanto le agradaba usar.

Le hizo la señal a uno de los encargados del lugar en un lenguaje que él estaba acostumbrado a usar en aquel lugar que tenía prohibido el ruido, a lo que el hombre solo asintió y se retiró del lugar.

Mycroft se cruzó de piernas y se llevó una mano a la sien para comenzar a masajearla. Extrañaba el estrés del trabajo, era algo que lo hacía sentir vivo y le llenaba la mente de muchas cosas que opacaban otras que deseaba no pensar. Su mano izquierda, la cual estaba sobre el apoyabrazos del sillón, comenzó a juguetear con el grabado del mueble, tratando de enfocar su mente en otra cosa.

Cuando el hombre del servicio volvió, le entregó al pelirrojo su usual taza de té y el periódico del día. Mycroft agradeció y mandó retirar al hombre. Le dio un sorbo a la taza, sintiendo como la infusión se adhería a su garganta, entregándole sus propiedades de relajación, suavizando todo a su paso con ese toque dulce exacto que el tanto adoraba. Dejó la taza sobre la mesita de al lado y se enfocó a leer el periódico. Desde que tenía memoria, adoraba leer el periódico, y debido a su profesión debía de estar al tanto de todas las noticias políticas que había y de todo lo que se publicaba, no quería que ningún error se cometiera con las notas que él mandaba a editar y publicar.

Una vez terminado de leer y cerciorarse que todo estaba en orden, su curiosidad lo llevó a la sección policiaca, otro hábito que había adquirido debido a que su hermano solía meterse en mucho de los enigmas ahí expuestos, una medida de vigilancia primitiva que tenía. Su corazón se detuvo ante una nota que no esperaba ver.

**_MUERE DI DE SCOTLAND YARD DURANTE CASO_**

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza ante el simple título. Se adentró en la nota con avidez tratando de entender que era lo que estaba pasando. En ella estaban escrito con lujo detalle los hechos ocurridos, en algunos momentos parecían diferir mucho de la realidad y otros solían ser tan precisos que solo lograban que volviera a revivir aquellos hechos. ¿Quién demonios se había atrevido a soltar dicha información? Se suponía que los únicos que tenían toda la historia completa eran los de Scotland Yard, y recordaba haber sido muy específico al momento de prohibirles el sacar a colación alguna información referida a lo acontecido con quien fue su pareja y supuso que, por respeto a su jefe, iban a obedecerlo. Parecía ser que se había equivocado, como en muchas cosas últimamente. Al parecer estaba perdiendo el toque.

Pero, ¿Qué se supone que estaba pasando? Se suponía que nada de lo ocurrido saldría a relucir hasta que él diera con las personas que cometieron aquello y los hiciera sufrir al punto en que suplicaran por una muerte rápida y ni aun así Mycroft tendría piedad de ellos. Además, ¿Qué le importaba a la prensa la vida de su difunta pareja? Cierto que era un Detective Inspector de Scotland Yard, pero aun con ello, no tenían derecho de meterse y manipular de esa forma los sucesos que lo llevaron a su muerte, como si de un mísero chisme se tratara.

La fotografía de Gregory que acompañaba a la nota logró sacarlo del halo de ira que había comenzado a construir debido a ese fallo en su plan. La mirada apacigua y aquella encantadora sonrisa logró un efecto de bálsamo en él. Aquellos ojos tan llenos de vida y de ensoñación lo cautivaron, como si en verdad lo estuviera viendo a él. Mycroft siempre los buscaba solo para poder sentirse mejor cuando la presión del trabajo y el cansancio habían sobrepasado su límite.

Su mano acarició la imagen mientras su mente trataba de recrear la sensación de su piel, su calor y su suavidad. Aquello no lo hizo más que llevarlo a un momento que tenía grabado con fuego en su mente. Y lejos de ser un encuentro erótico o su primer beso, fue aquella primera vez que lo vio y pudo acariciarlo por primera vez.

Y es que, si podía y debía guardar en su mente cada encuentro que tenía por asuntos de su trabajo, cuanto más se daba el privilegio de guardar aquellos momentos que el más habían significado en su vida; y ese encuentro no había sido la excepción.

El político había sido llamado por Anthea, la cual era su segundo día en su trabajo y ya había tenido que arreglar varios asuntos de estado que una persona promedio no hubiera podido lograr ni siquiera en una semana. Pero Anthea no era una persona promedio. Por ello la tenía a su mando, ella, entre un gran número de candidatos había sido la única que había logrado llenar todos los requisitos, inclusive sobrepasarlos, sin ninguna queja y contratiempo. El único inconveniente que le había encontrado a dicha mujer era que nunca se despegaba del aparato telefónico que le habían dado. Pero, aun con eso, no dejaba de hacer eficiente su trabajo.

Anthea, sin despegar su rostro del localizador y del teléfono celular, le pasó el mensaje de que su hermano había sido encarcelado por haber interferido en una escena del crimen del departamento de policía. El pelirrojo gruñó molesto y no tuvo más alternativa que lanzarse hacia ese lugar para sacar de la cárcel a su hermano. Debido a sus cargos políticos no podría permitirse tener un hermano encarcelado por motivos sumamente inquietantes.

Una vez arribó a Scotland Yard, entró a dicho edificio sin importarle ninguna regla en absoluto. Estaba molesto con Sherlock y nadie iba a impedirle el descargar su furia contra su molesto hermano menor. Cuando cruzó el área que separaba las celdas del pasillo, un hombre un poco más bajo que él, pero de mayor edad, comenzó a perseguirlo, tratando de detenerlo. Mycroft lo ignoró olímpicamente y apresuró su paso hasta situarse al frente de la celda en donde se encontraba el moreno. Le dio una rápida inspección y logró confirmar lo que había supuesto una vez que Anthea le pasó el mensaje. Sherlock se encontraba bajo la influencia de alguna droga, no se veía tan consumido como lo había estado en otras ocasiones, pero eso no significaba que estuviera bien que hubiera vuelto a recaer en las drogas.

Sherlock le sonrió de manera estúpida mientras él solo lo miraba de manera reprobatoria.

— Esperaba ver si podías cumplir tu record en aparecer cuando estoy en problemas — arrastró las palabras mientras comenzó a andar lo más firme que pudo. Al parecer había experimentado con más de una sola droga en esa noche. Se sujetó de los barrotes y pegó su rostro a estos. — Parece ser que cada vez superas tu propia marca, _Mike_.

El pelirrojo arrugó el ceño ante la mención de aquel mote que su madre le insistía en decir cada vez que lo llamaba. Aun no terminaba de entender como es que la mujer se había empeñado en ponerle un nombre único y tan complicado, sino tenía pensado en usarlo cada vez que lo llamaba.

— Espero no hayas hecho nada estúpido esta vez, querido _Sherly_ — le regresó el político con desdén, acto que el aludido respondió con un fuerte bufido, para luego separarse de los barrotes y comenzar dar vueltas por todo el lugar, como si de un león enjaulado se tratara.

— ¡Disculpe, señor! — gritó una voz por el pasillo, acercándose a una gran velocidad. Mycroft lo ignoró de nuevo, no quería perder el tiempo con otro ser humano igual de molesto que su hermano. — ¡Señor, no puede estar aquí!

El recién llegado se situó al lado del político y lo tomó del hombro para hacerse notar. Mycroft, quien se había recargado en su sombrilla, observó por el rabillo del ojo con molestia y no pudo sentirse perdido al percatarse de la persona que había llegado.

Un hombre, que no aparentaba tener más de cuarenta años, con el cabello adornado con un número contado de canas que le agregaba un buen porte, una mirada firme, un mentón bien delineado y un porte que no hacía más que agregarle masculinidad a su personalidad. Detalló cada dato de él que pudo mientras lo escaneaba de pies a cabeza. Cada parte de su vida fue desfilando ante él. Pero aun así, a pesar de leer todo, no pudo evitar sentir una enorme necesidad de escuchar su voz una vez más y de seguir viéndolo por mucho más tiempo.

Su miraba lo estaba escudriñando de regreso, como tratando de compensar su silencio.

Por más que quiso seguir en ese juego de miradas, Mycroft sabía cómo controlarse ante otras personas para poder aparentar.

— Señor… — volvió a insistir.

— Lo sé — lo interrumpió el político con su vista fija en su drogadicto hermano.

— ¿Lo conoce? — sacó a relucir lo evidente. Al parecer tenía cierto nivel de lógica.

Mycroft apretó el mango de su paraguas mientras Sherlock volvía a fijar su mirada en él y dejaba relucir una traviesa sonrisa.

— Solo puedo dejarle saber que estoy aquí por él — soltó un tanto cortante. Algo dentro de él se revolvió debido al tono brusco que había utilizado para el apuesto hombre. — Y que necesito que lo deje en libertad ahora mismo. Se viene conmigo.

— No puedo hacer eso — refutó el otro con voz firme. — El hombre ha irrumpido en una escena de crimen en un estado factible de consumo de drogas. Debe de permanecer aquí hasta que pueda tomarle declaración.

— Eso ya lo sé. Y créame, no estoy muy contento que digamos por ello.

La mirada de Mycroft se endureció frente al moreno por unos instantes para luego girar su rostro y encarar al oficial que estaba a su lado. Su mirada seguía firme y segura, pero ya no era tan dura como antes.

— Pero tengo que llevármelo sin ningún impedimento.

— Eso es imposible…

— Verá que — sacó su teléfono celular y comenzó a realizar unos mensajes con su mano libre a una gran velocidad, — que una vez termine con algo, esta conversación pasará a ser innecesaria.

Y tal como había dicho, pasado unos minutos, Mycroft se encontraba con Sherlock a su lado, libre y terminando unos papeleos que le hicieron firmar en donde se dictaba que aquello no había sido más que un simple malentendido.

La mirada del oficial se clavó sobre el pelirrojo con resentimiento mientras veía a Sherlock avanzar por el pasillo en libertad al lado del otro hombre. El moreno se detuvo y, sin dar explicaciones al hombre más alto, regresó a donde estaba el oficial de cabello castaño, tomó un papel de la recepción y le arrebató el bolígrafo a la mujer que se encargaba del papeleo en aquel lugar.

— El asesino fue el motociclista, tenía muchos más motivos de los que aparentó decir en aquella escena — garabateó unas oraciones con rapidez y luego le pasó el papel a un confuso oficial. Le dedicó una sonrisa un tanto dispar. — Hazle estás exactas preguntas y estate listo en caso de que huya entre la tercera y la cuarta pregunta. Si quieres a tu asesino, tendrás que confiar en mí y hacer exactamente lo que aquí está escrito.

Y tras decir eso, le guiñó el ojo y aventó el bolígrafo hacia quien sabe dónde, para después alcanzar al hombre de la sombrilla.

Mycroft sabía que sus encuentros no se iban a limitar a solo esa ocasión, puesto que conociendo a su hermano, sabía que seguiría inmiscuyendose en más escenas de crimines que le parecieran interesantes. Lo que también sabía es que seguiría encontrándose con aquel oficial lo que le originaría más visitas a las celdas y vueltas innecesarias, por lo que decidió concretar una cita en privado con aquel hombre de la única forma que conocía y le parecía de lo más segura.

Lo esperó en el almacén abandonado al que había accedido hace unos meses atrás debido a una jugarreta chueca de uno de los funcionarios. Tras diez minutos, un auto negro se estacionó frente a él dentro de aquel enorme y vacío almacén. El chofer salió y abrió la puerta de atrás, para después sacar a su pasajero el cual tenía cubierto la cabeza con una bolsa negra y sus manos se encontraban esposadas por la parte de atrás. Algo salvaje a su gusto, pero no podía evitar un poco el dramatismo.

El sujeto pataleaba con fuerza mientras gritaba una que otra palabrota. Lo condujeron hasta una silla que estaba frente al político y lo obligaron a sentarse ahí. Mycroft hizo una señal con la cabeza y el hombre fue liberado de la bolsa.

— Disculpa el trato, Gregory — lo llamó Mycroft con una voz firme. Sabía su nombre, no necesitaba preguntárselo, porque había averiguado todo sobre él antes de concienciar dicha cita con el oficial. Los ojos de Gregory denotaban ira, pero el miedo fue palpable al escuchar su nombre de la voz de aquel hombre desconocido para él. — Puedo liberarle de las esposas, si gusta. Pero en cambio debe prometerme que no hará algo estúpido.

Gregory soltó una ligera risa, de su vista desapareció todo rastro de miedo.

— Y lo dice el hombre que me secuestra y después me pide una disculpa — sonó irónico.

— No pienso hacerle daño, Oficial Lestrade — trató de sonar convincente.

— Yo no puedo prometerle eso, Señor _Influyente_ — se burló mientras desviaba la vista y comenzaba a escudriñar todo el lugar. — Espero que esto no tenga que ver con algo que le dije durante su estancia en la comisaria de Scotland Yard.

— En lo absoluto — aseguró mientras apoyaba su sombrilla hacia su izquierda. — De hecho, tengo un trato que proponerle, Oficial.

— Supongo que si acepto su trato, usted me perdonará la vida, ¿cierto? — volvió su vista al Mycroft, desafiante.

Aquello le agradó al funcionario político. No había miedo en su tono de voz, siempre firme y desafiante. Ahora entendía la insistencia de su hermano de inmiscuirse en los casos en los que este hombre estaba presente.

— Oh, por supuesto que no. Su vida no está en peligro alguno. Al contrario, si usted accede a mi trato, yo mismo seré quien le retire las esposas y su camino de regreso a casa será libre de la bolsa y de dichos artefactos.

Gregory alzó una ceja confundido.

— No pienso hacer un trato con una persona que ni siquiera conozco — expuso un tanto serio. — Además, que clase de intimidación es esta si no está amenazando mi vida.

Mycroft sonrió. Esperaba que la conversación llegara a eso. Sacó de su chaqueta una pequeña libreta, la cual abrió en un punto en específico y comenzó a leer.

— "Gregory 'Greg' Lestrade. Edad: 40 años. Nacido el 30 de Junio de 1963 en la ciudad Wandsworth, Inglaterra. Estas casado con una mujer de 36 años, la cual lleva por nombre Charlotte Lewis, con la cual llevas 10 años casados y no has podido tener hijo alguno debido a la infertilidad de ella. Eres parte del departamento de Balística en Scotland Yard. Eres unos de los candidatos a ser promovido como Detective Inspector debido a tus habilidades deductivas."

Gregory se encontraba perplejo ante aquello mientras que en sus ojos se podían leer la gran interrogante: "_¿Cómo es que demonios sabía todo eso?_"

— ¿Puedo seguir? — alzó la vista y la posó sobre los ojos marrones del hombre en la silla.

Le tomó unos segundos a Lestrade salir de su estado para luego pasar a la resignación.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

Mycroft cerró su libreta y la guardó en su chaqueta con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

— Que le permita a Sherlock Holmes entrar y salir de las escenas de crímenes con toda libertad.

— ¿Se refiere al drogadicto que encerré la otra noche? — preguntó con sorpresa, alzando una ceja.

— Si se refiere al hombre que resolvió el caso esa noche, si — puntualizó con desdén, dándole crédito a su hermano, aun cuando sabía que no se lo merecía.

Lestrade pareció meditárselo unos instantes.

— ¿Por qué debo de permitir aquello? — cuestionó curioso. — ¿Qué gano yo, y que gana usted, con todo esto?

— Que Scotland Yard resuelva sus casos con más rapidez y eficiencia — el castaño soltó un bufido molesto. El pelirrojo rodó los ojos, cansado, ante aquello. — Usted mismo lo ha visto con sus propios ojos como lo hace. Debe entender que es un bien para la policía.

»Además, es posible que sea elegido como el mejor candidato al puesto que tanto desea obtener — agregó.

Lestrade lo miró por unos instantes para después romper una potente carcajada, que alertó al chofer que a la vez le hacía de la seguridad personal de Mycroft y comenzó a acercarse hasta donde estaba Gregory, pero desistió ante una señal que el político le hizo con la cabeza.

— Es-esto — comenzó una vez que terminó de reírse, trataba de mantener la compostura — es lo más ridículo que he escuchado e-en toda mi vida.

— No debería de burlarse de mí, Oficial Lestrade. No me quiere ganar de enemigo — señaló cansado de todo aquello, su mirada firme y desafiante, tratando de someter a la del castaño quien no parecía ceder.

Se fue acercando, tratando de intimidar al hombre frente a él, el cual parecía no soportar la cercanía del otro hombre a medida que se iba acercando, pero ni aun así su mirada parecía desistir.

— Escuche — su voz había tomado un tono más sombrío, más grave —, solo quiero pedirle un favor: el que le permita estar en los casos para de esta forma poder mantenerlo vigilado. Es todo lo que le pido y quiero que cumpla al pie de la letra. Usted no pierde nada, en cambio, ganará muchos beneficios. Solo debe de aceptar el trato y todo este teatro que hemos montado en este lugar habrá terminado — sacó de su bolsillo la llave de las esposas y se la enseñó al otro hombre. — ¿Acepta?

Lestrade se mordió el labio indeciso, posando su vista en la llave que se balanceaba frente a él.

— ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro que esto no se trata de una treta? — alzó la vista hacía el rostro de Mycroft, haciendo que el corazón del pelirrojo comenzara a latir un poco más a prisa.

Tragó saliva y trató de recuperar la compostura.

— Le aseguro que todo esto es de lo más cierto.

— No puedo confiar en su palabra. No conozco ni siquiera su nombre, Señor — apuntó con voz seria.

Mycroft alzó una ceja ante aquello. Apretó el mango de la sombrilla y se atrevió a hacer algo que nunca antes había hecho en ese tipo de situaciones, pero Gregory Lestrade lo impulsaba a usar cualquier carta para hacer que confiara en él, aun cuando esta sea un tanto estúpida y arriesgada.

Se posicionó detrás de la silla donde se encontraba el castaño y, con la llave que llevaba, lo liberó de las esposas que lo mantenían sujeto a aquella silla. Volvió a su lugar, frente a la silla, y esperó a que el hombre hiciera el resto del trabajo en quitarse las esposas. Lestrade se puso en pie mientras se acariciaba las muñecas tratando de desaparecer la sensación de traerlas puestas.

Lo siguiente que aconteció salió contra todo lo previsto que Mycroft Holmes tenía. El hombre lo observó por unos instantes con algo de recelo para después dedicarle una agradable sonrisa y tenderle la mano en son de paz.

— Mi nombre es Gregory Lestrade. Aunque creo que eso usted ya lo sabe — se llevó una mano a la nuca mientras comenzaba a rascarse la parte trasera de su cabeza. — Y creo que voy a aceptar el trato que me propone…

Mycroft tardó unos instantes en salir de su ensoñación antes de volver a la realidad y tenderle la mano al hombre y completar su saludo.

— Mycroft Holmes — se presentó sin más, tratando que su voz fuera la más etérea que pudiera. — Y es bueno saber que aceptara sin que se le tuviera que forzar.

La mirada de Gregory reveló la sorpresa ante aquel comentario revelado por el hombre. Pero aquello fue inevitable no decir, ya que Mycroft, aunque en aquellos momentos no lo aceptara, se había perdido en ese simple agarre que ambos compartían. El sentir la rasposa piel de la mano de Gregory contra la suya lo hizo experimentar sensaciones que nunca antes había tenido y con todo su ser pedía que aquel agarre nunca terminara, que fuera eterno y que pudiera llevárselo hasta que él lo decidiera. Pero el tiempo debía seguir y la realidad lo abrumó al recordarle que aquello que deseaba le era imposible en este mundo y en cualquier otro. Por lo que no tuvo más remedio que grabar a fuego aquel momento en su mente y esperar que le fuera eterno.

Se separaron y Mycroft lo observó con mucho detenimiento. Hizo un movimiento con la cabeza sin apartar nunca la mirada del castaño.

— Por ahora sería todo, Oficial Lestrade. Lo llevaran de vuelta a su casa y confiaré en su discreción para que no revele nada de lo que en esta junta se habló.

» En cuanto sea necesario, yo lo llamaré para mantenerme al tanto de todo lo ocurrido, Oficial.

Lestrade sonrió de vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta del auto.

— Estese seguro, señor, que con nadie hablaré sobre la vigilancia que pondrá sobre su hermano.

Y dicho esto se introdujo en el auto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Dejando a un Mycroft Holmes completamente anonadado.

Supuso que eso fue lo que más le cautivó de él, lo que más amó, su enorme intuición y su gran capacidad para nunca mantener su boca cerrada aun cuando su vida dependiera de ello. Nunca calló lo que sentía y nunca se guardó nada de lo que sentía frente alguno de los Holmes. Mucho menos ante él.

Por eso al verlo en una foto en el periódico, dos días después de haber visto su cuerpo en aquella mesa fría, la caricia que le daba al papel, no podía comparársele, por más que reviviera aquel acontecimiento, al acariciar de verdad la piel de su pareja.

Todo aquello lo hizo volver al estado del día anterior, ese punzante dolor que se alojaba en su pecho, por lo que no optó más que cerrar ese periódico y doblarlo para dejarlo a un lado de él. Llevó sus manos juntas a su rostro y trató de recuperar la compostura. No podía permitirse el verse abatido en dicho lugar, no frente a toda esa gente que lo conocía bien, aquella gente que si le encontraba una debilidad, podría tomarlo y hacerlo caer junto al gobierno británico.

Supuso que tal vez ya era hora de volver al trabajo y olvidar todo aquello. Sabía que en la noche lo esperaba una exhaustiva búsqueda en un sinfín de papeles y de artículos que le ayudarían a resolver todo aquello. Solo estando en la privacidad de su casa se podría permitir cualquier muestra de debilidad. Mientras, no.

Tomó su taza y terminó de beberla, para luego retirarse antes de lo previsto del Club Diógenes.

* * *

Sally apreciaba con todo su ser a su jefe Gregory Lestrade. Él había sido el único hombre que la había apoyado en serio sin necesidad de hacer uso de su género. Greg siempre apreció sus dotes intuitivos y gran destreza a la hora de leer más allá a las personas y por ello, cuando él se alzó como Detective Inspector, no dudó en tomarla a su cargo para así tenerla a su mando y poder recibir ayuda de ella.

Lo único que no apreciaba de su jefe, era que aceptara incondicionalmente la presencia y ayuda de aquel friki que siempre se metía a los casos. Donovan no terminaba de entender por qué su jefe había permitido, sin mucho rechistar, la ayuda de aquel amateur que llegaba con aires de grandeza y comenzaba a insultar a diestra y siniestra a todo aquel que se le cruzara en su camino.

Sabía que había tenido suficiente de un solo Holmes, cuando a la vida de ellos se le unió la imponente y petulante presencia de un Holmes mayor, el cual, a diferencia de su hermano, tenía un mejor trato hacía las personas en su tono educado de hablar. No podía negar que de ambos Holmes, el mayor era su predilecto. Pero lo que no podía aceptar, era la cercanía que este parecía entablar con su jefe, cuando siempre lo "tomaba prestado" y lo llevaba a quien sabe dónde para que le diera santo y seña de todo lo que había hecho su hermano en cada caso.

Aceptaba el hecho de que Sherlock necesitara de una niñera, pero no lograba creer al extremo al que el mayor de los Holmes había llegado con ese término.

Ella pudo aceptar, hasta cierto punto, la presencia de Mycroft Holmes en sus vidas. Lo único que si nunca logró aceptar y debido a que ella podía ver más allá de las personas, fue la presencia del menor de los Holmes. Sherlock siempre representaba una bomba de tiempo a punto de estallar. Era un peligro andante tanto para él y para todos los que lo rodeaban. Y se lo había dicho a Greg, mil y un veces se lo dijo, más sin embargo este nunca escuchó. Y aun cuando a pesar de haber errado con él después de que la farsa que montó Moriarty se descubrió, la duda y aquella idea nunca la abandonó.

Por eso en aquellos momentos, no podía negar que lo ocurrido con su jefe no podía ser más que culpa de aquel hombre que siempre arrastraba con él destrucción y dolor. Solo esperaba que el pobre del Doctor Watson no se lamentara, en un futuro, el haber decidido seguir al lado de ese hombre que era igual que un veneno a punto de ser efecto para corroer todo a su paso.

Sherlock Holmes era un peligro y un robot carente de sentimientos y de sufrimiento, eso era algo que a Sally no podría desmentir, ni ahora, ni nunca. Y todo era porque parte de la culpa que sentía la estaba consumiendo y quería librarse de esta, aún cuando no era del todo culpable, a sabiendas de que era más fácil criticar y señalar.

* * *

Se que es un poco corto, a comparación del anterior, pero debo decirles que al menos ya tengo gran parte del siguiente y, por las estructura que le dí, será un poco más largo que sus antecesores, así que no se preocupen :D... Pero puede que tarde un poco más...

Debo decirles que a partir de aquí la estructura de la historia tendrá flash backs de los momentos de Mycroft y Greg -alguno de otro de algún personaje sea , que serán narrados desde la perspectiva de Mycroft -como se vio en este capitulo- o de la perspectiva de Greg -si, sé que está muerto, pero trataré de poner un instintivo que lo haga ver como un hecho pasado y así no se confundan pensando que es algo que está pasando- para de esta forma lograr extender más la trama y profundizar en los personajes, para así entender cada decisión que toman y entender que el pasado de estos influyen más de lo que dan a mostrar, es lo que los forma y los hace ser quien son ahora.

Puede que con esto odien a Sally y a Mary -les juro que yo las adoro, solo que cada uno tiene si momento, son humanos-, pero debo de informar que esto lo hago por que es importante que se muestren así, solo les podré decir que más adelante me entenderán, todo pasa por algo.

Agradezco profundamente la aceptación que le han dado a esta historia, porque a pesar de que son una sarta de locuras, ustedes están aquí leyéndome y ayudándome a crecer como escritora, les debo mucho a todos; por lo que no puedo irme sin decirles cuanto los aprecio y agradecer a las personas que agregaron a favoritos (**kira. Soren**), a los que la están siguiendo (**Atolotl, LackyChan, NatLB, VnikLord, anastasiarf, camila holmes, mashimaro111**), a todos los que leen sin comentar y a los que se toman el tiempo de hacerlo:

**NatLB: **Lamento el provocarte la pena. Dios, te juro que adoré tu comentario, y si, supongo que nadie podrá pisar Londres otra vez tras esto. Mycroft está cabreado, pero también dolido por lo que pasó. Y si, se que es algo doloroso lo que pasó, pero debía de pasar, como siempre digo, todo pasa por algo, necesitaba un incentivo de esa magnitud para poder trabajar con los personajes que quería en los estados que quería. Sabes que la parte de Sherlock y Mycroft la sufrí horrores, puesto que no estaba segura si me quedarían como son o si me saldría por completo de guacal con este par y los perdería por completo, pero al leer tu comentario me hizo sentirme que al menos logré capturar su esencia. Gracias y espero que disfrutes esta nueva actualización.

**VnikLord: **Jejeje... Hola (?)... Lamento que sufrieras de esta forma, no quería hacerte sentir así y creo que si hubiera seguido tu consejo del corazón ahorita no estuviera actualizando, además, no soy tan cruel, adoro ver a tu ser cibernetico rondando por aquí y publicando historias maravillosas. Lo sé, ese par se amaban , se pelean y se pierden para siempre. Y si, todo está mal, todo irá mal porque ellos lo dejaron mal y están pagando las consecuencias... Y vaya, creo que he generado masoquistas (lo siento, yo soy una de ellas xDD). Se que es triste y así, pero las cosas debían de pasar... Espero que este capitulo te haga sentir un poco mejor (?). Un saludo enorme y gracias por pasar a comentar.

**lolitaredhead: ***Espera a que se calme* Bueno, tras todo este tiempo creo que ya estás calmada. Lo siento, a mi también me dolió la muerte, pero era algo que tenía que pasar y era mi intención plagarlo de tantos sentimientos que hasta yo misma los siento y los sufro. Espero te guste esta nueva actualización. Gracias por tu hermoso comentario.

**mashimaro111: **Gracias por tu comentario... Dios, creo que comenzaré a ahorrar para los traumas y sentimientos heridos que dejé por aquí xD, pero aún así dudo que muchos cambiemos, adoramos leer este tipo de historias xDD... Sobre lo de Moriarty... lo dejo a tu libre interpretación, más adelante se mostrará lo que realmente pasó... Si, Mycroft sufre mucho la muerte de Greg y le duele, y no, no es una pesadilla, lo lamento, todo lo que ocurre es verdad... espero logres disfrutar esta actualización.

Bueno, sin más creo que me retirare... he andado un poco enferma y tengo que reposar y esperar a que el medicamento haga efecto...

Cambio Y Fuera ~


	3. I pretend I'm alright, but it's enough

*Asoma la cabeza con cuidado evitando la turba furiosa* Dejo esto por aquí, espero y no me maten.

Lamento si hay errores -horrores diría yo- ortográficos, pero siempre checo todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle, pero nunca logro erradicar eso y esto se ve reflejado una vez que lo publico.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes mencionados aquí no me pertenecen -salvo algunos que no conozcan- le pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de la BBC Sherlock, quienes sus creadores son Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss. Yo solo cree la trama y jugué un poco con los personajes a mi conveniencia.

* * *

**_III. I pretend I'm alrigth, but it's never enough_**

La última junta de ese día había sido un completo caos. No podía comprender como es que las personas de su alrededor fueran tan lentas y cerradas de mente. No es que se quejara de su trabajo, puesto que en verdad lo disfrutaba y mucho. De lo único que se podía quejar era que las personas no fueran lo suficientemente influenciables en todo momento —ya que si pedía que fueran igual de inteligentes que él, entraría en un gran conflicto y no hubieran aceptado sus condiciones que no eran del todo justas para ciertas personas, pero si eran suficientes para traer paz—, y es que lo que se suponía iba a hacer el representante de aquella diminuta nación era solamente firmar y terminar con todo ese meollo, pero en vez de eso comenzó a cuestionar cada pauta que se le estaba ofreciendo en el contrato y se negaba a cada uno de los puntos que planteaba.

Mycroft Holmes era un hombre de palabras más que de acción, pero estaba seguro que en ese momento iba reaccionar como uno si ese hombre no cedía y se dejaba manipular como muchos otros antes que él lo habían hecho. Por suerte llegó uno de los consejeros de aquel representante y lo persuadió a que accediera a lo que el político le presentaba. Más aun así, no se pudo reponer todo ese tiempo en el que había pasado en tratar de persuadirlo de la manera más educada.

Ahora iba en su auto, con la mano en el puente de la nariz y sintiéndose tremendamente cansado. Toda aquella semana había sido un completo martirio para la temple del hombre de hielo. Y es que a pesar de toda la sobre carga de trabajo que se había adjudicado, aún no podía entretenerse para despejar su mente del vacío y dolor que le sentaba la muerte de Gregory Lestrade. Recibió visitas de John Watson a su oficina para saber de su estado, Anthea varías veces le preguntaba sobre su humor, aun así no dejaba de pretender que todo estaba bien. Lo que pasaba era que no podía darse el lujo de lanzar todo por la borda y abandonarse a su dolor. La vida seguía y él debía de caminar con ella.

Pero los días, o más bien el tiempo en su enorme y vacío departamento no hacían más que torturarlo poco a poco, haciendo que a cada rincón que se encontrara un pedazo de la esencia de Gregory lo atormentara, ya fuera con una risa o la imagen de una mirada que siempre el inspector tenía solo para él, haciendo que su tiempo en aquella casa se volviera tormentosa y lo evitara a toda costa, aun cuando se encerrara en su despacho para evitar todos aquellos recuerdos y tratara de trabajar en el caso relacionado con el asesinato de su pareja, la bruma y la soledad no lo dejaban estar. La última vez que recordaba fue durante la cena que tuvo en el comedor, se había servido una copa de su adorado licor y se había dispuesto a disfrutar de aquel exquisito platillo que había preparado solo para él, pero la las risas de Lestrade, seguido con la imagen de él en su habitual silla, lo hicieron temblar y perder por completo el apetito y desear huir de aquella habitación y de aquella casa. Y de eso ya habían pasado dos días. A nadie le extrañó encontrarlo a la mañana siguiente tan temprano en la oficina con una pinta un tanto fuera de él —con el pelo algo desaliñado y con parte del saco marcado en el rostro—, como tampoco les pareció raro que no hubiera regresado a su casa a dormir en aquellos dos días. Hubiera pasado más tiempo en su oficina sino es que su fiel asistente no le hubiera reprendido como quien reprende a un niño que se la pasa toda la noche jugando videojuegos y lo hubiera mandado a la cama.

Era por eso que ahora iba en aquel fino automóvil con rumbo a su casa para "descansar", pero tanto Anthea como Mycroft sabían que no lograría cumplir dicho objetivo. Su casa ya no cumplía el mismo cometido que antes, ahora solo lo hacía sentir miserable y más solo que nunca. Pero Mycroft trataba de luchar contra eso con todas sus fuerzas. Ya una vez pudo evitar caer en una espiral de dolor, esta vez podía hacer lo mismo.

El auto se movía por la fría noche de Londres, recorriendo las vacías calles. Ya era muy avanzada la noche y, a pesar de ser una ciudad muy transitada, ese día en particular el paso vehicular no era tan concurrido. Una vez dejó de masajear el puente de su nariz, posó su mano en el mango de su sombrilla y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventanilla de su lado. Las casas pasaban a su lado a una velocidad en las que era fácil detectar cada detalle de ellas, pero podían pasar desapercibidas por igual. Era un barrio no muy rico, pero si modesto. Tenía casas con una vista muy atractiva y otras con una vista un tanto monótona que le rayaban en lo ridículo para sus gustos. ¿Cómo la gente normal no podía tener, siquiera, una pizca de buen gusto? Era algo que aún no terminaba de entender.

No pudo evitar sentir como el corazón se le detenía cuando sus ojos se posaron por una casa de color blanco, con una fachada demasiado sencilla que no podía ser más perfecta para alguien que fuera tan sencillo, pero a la vez tan único e inigualable. Las manos le temblaron ligeramente y sus ojos se abrieron grandes. Hacía más de un año que no había visto aquella casa. De repente los recuerdos comenzaron a abrumarlo y hacerlo sentir mucho peor que cuando los recuerdos de su propio hogar lo alcanzaban. Y es que como no sentirse de esa forma cuando veía la casa de Lestrade en donde toda su relación formal surgió.

— Detenga el auto, ahora. — ordenó serio.

-.-

_Su ira iba en aumento. ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado eso? ¡¿Y bajo sus propias narices?! Mycroft no podía culpar del todo a John Watson, el hombre estaba ahora cumpliendo otro papel en su vida como hombre casado. Y era obvio que sin el cuidado adecuado de ese hombre y con la soledad que le traía la ausencia del soldado, Sherlock iba a caer de nuevo en las drogas. Aun recordaba lo que había detonado todo aquello: la soledad. Era algo que se veía venir, pero que él no previó, y por eso la culpa lo hacía sentir tan molesto. Por eso cuando recibió la llamada del médico sobre el estado de su hermano, no pudo evitar el comenzar a buscar culpables. Estaba irritado y lo primero que debía de hacer era confrontar a su hermano y limpiar todo rastro de la droga en su departamento, después de todo, ambos tenían una imagen que cuidar. _

_Pero su ira no hizo más que incrementar cuando, después de haber retado y presionado lo más que pudo para tratar de culpar al mismo Sherlock de aquella recaída, su hermano lo atacó de una manera física en la euforia de la misma droga y el Dr. Watson le hubiera dicho que hacer. Y es que nadie podía tocarlo de aquella forma, sumándole el hecho de que él no podía tener la culpa de la recaída de su hermano, ¡Era Mycroft Holmes, por Dios! Él nunca se equivocaba, a él nunca le ordenaban que hacer. Él era el que siempre tenía todo bajo control, quien movía los hilos. Sus subordinados se equivocaban, nunca él. Así que la idea de culpar a uno de sus subordinados era más sencilla que afrontar la realidad de que había descuidado a su hermano y había permitido que sufriera una recaída. La primera persona que cruzó por su mente para aquel cometido no fue otra que Gregory Lestrade._

_Su auto se detuvo frente aquella casa blanca que antes había visitado y había percibido tan acogedora, antes de que la mentira de la muerte de su hermano se revelara, antes de que el DI lo echara de su vida momentáneamente por haberle mentido con respecto a Sherlock. Ahora su visita tenía otro propósito. Entró con facilidad usando la copia de la llave de la que una vez pidió prestada, se acomodó en el sofá en donde solía hacerlo y esperó a que el dueño de aquella casa llegara, permaneciendo en su habitual pose y dejando que la ira fuera en aumento irracionalmente. Y es que Mycroft Holmes no podía aceptar el hecho de que había cometer un error y le era más sencillo señalar a alguien más, antes de afrontar la realidad._

_La puerta se abrió después de diez minutos exactos. Escuchó como el dueño de la casa avanzaba a través del pasillo y lanzaba las llaves y otras de sus pertenencias hacia uno de los sillones sin siquiera reparar en la presencia del político. Aquello no agradó al pelirrojo, por lo que no dudó en hacerse notar ante el otro._

_— Pensé que le había encargado el cuidado de mi hermano, Detective — señaló con voz gruesa, demandante._

_El aludido dio un salto al percatarse de la presencia del otro, asustado, dejando caer el maletín que traía en las manos y girándose para encarar al político que estaba sentado en su sala._

_— ¡Dios! — exclamó con asombro mientras su respiración se notaba acelerada y llevaba una mano a su pecho. — ¡Casi me matas de un susto, Mycroft! — el rostro del pelirrojo ni se inmutó ante el reclamo, por lo que Lestrade optó por continuar hablando, a la par que comenzaba a acercarse al otro. — Supongo que sería una estupidez el preguntar el cómo entraste, siendo quien eres, así que, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre con Sherlock?_

_Mycroft apretó con más ímpetu el mango de su sombrilla mientras endurecía a cada instante la mirada._

_— Sherlock sufrió una recaída — en ningún momento apartó la mirada del hombre frente a él._

_El policía suspiró y llevó una mano a su rostro para restregárselo con molestia para al final terminar con este hecho puño sobre sus labios. El político estudiaba cada gesto que realizaba detenidamente._

_— Era algo que se veía venir, después de todo — confesó mientras su mano se posaba sobre su cintura y se deslizaba dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. — Ambos sabemos que Sherlock no puede vivir solo por tanto tiempo. La compañía a todas horas de John era un perfecto freno para evitar que cayera de nuevo a las drogas. Réstale eso y…_

_— Y todo esto fue culpa tuya. — Lo acusó sin más, interrumpiendo deliberadamente la explicación del de pelo gris._

_— Espera, ¿Qué? — se apuró a decir, sorprendido. Su posición relajada cambio a una a la defensiva. — ¿Cómo que mi culpa?_

_Mycroft se puso en pie y recargó su peso sobre su fiel sombrilla, denotando su superioridad._

_— ¿Qué no es obvio? — observó detenidamente al otro hombre. — Tú siempre has sido mis ojos cuando de cuidar a Sherlock se trata. Si tú no estabas al pendiente de él, era obvio que recaería de nuevo a las drogas._

_Una de sus manos viajó hasta su cadera, haciendo a un lado parte de su saco. Su mirada aguileña buscando tumbar el temple del otro y hacerlo caer en su red de persuasión. Mycroft era muy persuasivo, si quería hacer creer a Lestrade de que era el responsable de que Sherlock hubiera recaído en las drogas, podía hacerlo en un santiamén, sin siquiera sentir remordimiento por aquello, muy a pesar de que el hombre frente a él era el hombre del que estaba enamorado. "Los sentimientos son una desventaja" recordó haberle dicho alguna vez a su hermano y era su lema de vida. No permitiría que aquello le hiciera fallar en su propósito de aliviar de alguna manera su culpa. Ni siquiera sus sentimientos hacia Gregory Lestrade. _

_Nadie perdía ante Mycroft Holmes y sus habilidades de persuasión e intimidación._

_El rostro del dueño de aquella casa comenzó a llenarse de enojo, algo que Mycroft no había previsto, y sus manos comenzaron a empuñarse a sus costados._

_— Oh, no. — Comenzó señalando acusadoramente al político. — Veo lo que intentas hacer y no pienso caer ante esto. Ya no, Mycroft — el aludido se tensó un poco, pero rápido recuperó la compostura, evitando ceder ante el otro. — No puedes culparme por algo de lo que ya no soy enteramente responsable. Tengo mis propios problemas, Mycroft, como para centrar mi vida en Sherlock Holmes._

_Pasó de largo al político y avanzó hasta la ventana que estaba a espaldas del sillón donde Mycroft estaba sentado. El pelirrojo logró identificar el sonido que hacia como que estaba encendiendo la lámpara de la estancia, para después ver su acierto al percibir la luz que provenía de sus espaldas. Escuchó como el cuerpo de Lestrade soltaba todo el peso sobre el mullido sillón que tenía en la sala para su lectura personal._

_Pudo percatarse como es que el detective dejaba de lado la conversación por terminada tras aquellas palabras y aquel acto. Comenzó a sentir rabia al sentirse ignorado y falto de control cuando se percató que no había sido él quien había dado final a una conversación. ¡Por Dios, aquello era inaceptable en el mundo perfecto de Mycroft Holmes! Su creciente personalidad Anancástica no le permitía perder el control en ninguna situación, ni siquiera en aquello tan simple que era deslindarse de una culpa que a cada segundo lo hacía sentir más miserable y mal. Debía de deshacerse de aquel sentimiento en cuanto pudiera. Y si no era ahora, sabía que la siguiente semana no podría siquiera hacer algo productivo sin terminar lastimándose._

_Se puso en pie como resorte y volvió sus pasos hacia donde se encontraba el otro, quien había tomado un libro, puesto sus lentes y había comenzado a leer algo que no le interesaba reconocer._

_— Debo recordarle, Inspector, que usted y yo teníamos un trato con respecto a mi hermano y su estabilidad — señaló con voz demandante. Lestrade ni se inmutó, siguió en su supuesta lectura. — ¿Oh es que ya olvidó por quien es lo que es y lo que ahora tiene?_

_Aquello sirvió para dar en el clavo del hombre de pelo blanco, quien se puso en pie y soltó el libro de sus manos._

_— ¡YO! — se apuró a señalar mientras enfrentaba al político. — ¡Yo he sido quien ha hecho sus propios méritos! ¡No necesité de nadie para lograr estar en donde estoy!_

_La ceja de Mycroft se alzó, sonriéndole con ironía._

_— Todos en esta nación son lo que son porque yo lo he permitido, Detective. Soy un simple funcionario de gobierno con más poder inclusive que la misma reina._

_» Nadie mueve un dedo sin que yo lo sepa y lo ordene — finalizó mientras se acercaba a unos pasos más del policía._

_— No todos bailamos al son que Mycroft Holmes toca. — apuntó molesto, en tono bajo el mayor de los dos. La mirada castaña del policía dejaba relucir todo el hartazgo que ese afloje y jale de su relación como jefe–empleador había causado en él. Mycroft no pudo más que comenzar a preocuparse. — Ya basta de eso. Al menos, para mí…. Fue suficiente._

_Y tras esas palabras, se alejó del mayor de los Holmes y caminó firme a la puerta de la entrada, la abrió y fijó su mirada a la salida, evitando el contacto con lo penetrantes ojos del político. Aquello hirió al Holmes. Aun cuando no lo dijera con palabras, estaba implícito que el otro hombre lo estaba corriendo de aquel lugar, en donde, por segunda ocasión y parecía ser que para siempre, ya no era bienvenido en aquel hogar. Se golpeó mentalmente por aquella estupidez._

_— Lestrade — comenzó en un ligero susurro, buscando arreglar su error._

_— Mycroft, ya es tarde — lo interrumpió antes que continuara, su voz parecía suplicante. — Estoy cansado, tuve un día muy pesado y no quiero continuar esto._

_El aludido sostuvo con fuerza su paraguas y, tras un suspiro que intentó parecer imperceptible, avanzó con rumbo a la puerta mientras buscaba la mirada del mayor. Había estado muy al pendiente de cada reacción del otro hombre durante sus dos años de sostener una relación más allá del trabajo: la amistad. Mycroft entendía la orientación del hombre, pero tras todo aquel contacto entre ambos, aquellas formas de hablarse y de llevarse los habían acercado cada vez más. Había observado que, en ocasiones, Gregory se veía ansioso por verlo. Tal era la vez que lo encontró fuera de Scotland Yard, fumando un cigarro mientras tenía su vista perdida en la calle, como si pareciera esperar algo._

_Y es que no podía siempre mostrarse reacio a aquellos detalles que el canoso hombre le daba —ya que cada detalle para él era importante y no podía dejarlo de lado—, pero tampoco podía vivírsela de ilusiones. Ese no era el caso de Mycroft. Y en vez de vivir de ellas, comenzó a plantarlas firmemente en tierra para de esta forma poder hacer una realidad lo que vivían ambos, ya que Mycroft siempre lograba lo que se proponía. Más no esperaba que aquello fuera una de sus grandes excepciones y, si podía presumir, la única. Lo único que no podía controlar, amenazar y persuadir para que actuara a como se le antojara era el detective que tenía frente a él. Y seña de eso era que ahora, en vez de hacerlo liberar de su culpa por lo de Sherlock, ahora estaba decidido a apartarlo de su vida, hundiéndolo en un doble remordimiento que no había vuelto a sentir en alguien externo en su familia después de ella._

_— Es tu hermano — oyó decir al otro con una voz trémula. Los ojos del hombre buscaron por unos instantes los del político, haciendo que el corazón de este diera un brinco ante la antelación de lo que veía venir. — Tú eras quien debía de cuidar de él — guardó silencio en donde desvió su vista a otro lado y pasaba su mano libre por su cabello. — Y quiero que entiendas, y no te ofendas, que cuando te digo que Sherlock ya es mayor y no necesita que siempre estés sobre de él… A veces las personas se sienten sofocadas con tu constante presión y control sobre de ellas…_

_Los ojos del político se abrieron grandemente. ¿Acaso él…?_

_— Entiendo — soltó firmemente a la par que sentía que su corazón se encogía cada vez más. — Evitaré, si ese es el caso, de prescindir de su presencia, Inspector. A partir de ahora, nuestra sociedad queda disuelta, por lo que ya no lo necesitaré para ningún trabajo._

_» Adiós, Gregory — soltó con amargura aquello, saboreando por última vez el nombre del otro._

_Y sin más, salió de aquella casa._

_Y es que por más que todo mundo lo señalaba como el hombre de hielo, un dragón desalmado, Mycroft Holmes tenía sentimientos y emociones. Le dolía cuando lo herían, sentía ira, enojo y tristeza. El problema es que no estaba tan acostumbrado a sentirlas porque no se relacionaba hasta ese punto con las demás personas, su trabajo no se lo permitía puesto que debía de ser lo más objetivo posible si quería tomar las mejores decisiones._

_En su mente comenzó a realizar una enorme nota mental: "No volverse a involucrar nunca más". Lo había hecho una vez y había salido terriblemente herido, pero como había sido una sola vez, estaba seguro que las variables no volverían a repetirse, por eso se dio la oportunidad con Gregory Lestrade, pero el mismo se había dado a la tarea de sabotearlo y ahora ya no tendría ninguna oportunidad de remediar aquello. Gregory tenía razón al señalarlo como lo había hecho, era muy amante de controlarlo todo y no quería justificarlo a su TOC —Trastorno Obsesivo-Compulsivo o personalidad Anancástica—, sino que era más allá de eso; era su culpa y de nadie más. Y en todo su obsesión por controlarlo todo no se había dado cuenta que había logrado sofocar a todos, sobre todo al único hombre que en verdad le importaba. Ahora debía de enfrentar las consecuencias y apartarse. Era lo mejor, debía de dejar de estarle fastidiando siempre la vida._

_Cuando comenzó a bajar las escaleras, algo en su muñeca lo hizo detenerse. Giró su rostro para inspeccionar que era lo que lo retenía, más nada lo preparó para lo que vio. El rostro lleno de terror de Gregory estaba sobre él, la respiración parecía dificultarse y su pulso —por lo que podía ver en su cuello y sentir en la muñeca de la mano que lo sostenía— era acelerado._

_Sintió como sus penetrantes ojos lo atravesaban, queriendo ahondar cada vez más en él._

_— No — susurró con ímpetu, su voz parecía ronca, insuficiente para hablar con la fuerza que lo caracterizaba. Quiso preguntar, pero aquella mirada tan profunda y llena de terror se lo impedía. — P-por favor… no._

_— Gregory — lo llamó, intentando soltarse, buscando encontrar lógica a aquello que estaba presenciando._

_Cuando trató de zafarse del agarre, la mirada del otro se trasformó en miedo puro, por lo que no vio más remedio que lanzarse sobre de él. Los labios de Lestrade sobre los suyos lo tomaron por sorpresa, intentó sujetarse a algo pero el mismo impulso del mayor los había llevado hasta la pared del final del recibidor de la casa del policía. Los labios de Gregory buscaban apresarlo y saborear cada parte de él haciendo que Mycroft perdiera el poco control que tenía y cediera ante el beso._

_¿Cómo había pasado aquello? Habían pasado de discutir, decirse la verdad a cada quien, prometerse salir de sus respectivas vidas para siempre y comenzado a besarse. No entendía el sentido a todo aquello, pero sería mentir al afirmar que Mycroft no lo estaba disfrutando. _

_La mano de Lestrade se fue hasta la mejilla del pelirrojo mientras que la de este se hundía en los grisáceos cabellos del otro._

_Cuando el aire se les había acabado, tuvieron que separarse. Los ojos del Detective no parecían tener ni una pisca de culpa, de hecho, parecía sentir un enorme terror, como si todo aquello no fuera verdad y en cualquier momento se desvanecería. Pegó su frente contra la del pelirrojo, quien su respiración se había vuelto irregular._

_— No te vayas, Mycroft — oyó decir al canoso, su corazón latiendo cada vez más fuerte. — Por favor, Mycroft, no te vayas nunca de mi vida. No me gustaría perderte._

_Y aquellas palabras habían sido las causantes de que en ese momento el político se sintiera un completo estúpido y las causantes de la decisión de querer pasar el resto de su vida al lado de ese imbécil que tenía frente a él. Su propio pez dorado._

-.-

La mano de Mycroft acarició el relieve de la pared en donde una vez él y su pareja se habían dado su primer beso, buscando sentir el calor que su propia espalda había dejado en aquel lugar, para luego comenzar a recorrer aquel departamento tan nostálgico.

Le había sido fácil entrar, al fin y al cabo la cerradura no había sido modificada y nadie había habitado aquel lugar a petición de él. Una vez había ordenado al chofer detenerse frente al lugar, descendió del coche y avanzó a paso lento, con miedo de lo que pudiera encontrarse ahí, aun cuando estaba seguro de que era imposible, tenía la leve esperanza de que su novio pudiera encontrarse ahí. Usó la llave que colgaba de su útil llavero personal y se adentró en la que una vez fue la casa de su pareja. Sintió una punzada de decepción al darse cuenta de lo evidente: Gregory ya no estaba ahí. Lo único que seguía en aquel lugar eran una serie de recuerdos que no hacían más que llevarlo hasta el fondo del dolor, golpeando su rostro con la inminente realidad de que ya no podría verlo, puesto que por más que quisiera debía de aceptar que Gregory Lestrade estaba muerto y que él mismo lo había sepultado.

Después de recorrer por unos momentos aquel lugar que una vez llamó hogar, se dispuso a salir de este, cerró la puerta blanca de madera, para después adentrarse de nuevo al auto y ordenar, de la manera más molesta lo siguiente:

— No vuelvas a tomar esta ruta, nunca más. ¿Entendido?

— Sí, señor — y tras esto, encendió el auto y avanzó. Mycroft se prometió nunca volver aquel lugar, nunca en su vida.

* * *

Era difícil que Anthea dudara en algo. Siempre era demasiado inteligente para prever que los problemas pudieran tomar distintos caminos de los cuales no tenía contemplado, más debido a su intuición lograba ver más allá y saber atacarlos antes de que si quiera su jefe se enterara, algo difícil de considerar ya que Mycroft Holmes era un ser con la capacidad de la casi _omnividencia_ ante casi todo lo que le concernía.

Y no es que fuera una mujer toda poderosa, lo que pasaba era que su capacidad de permanecer calmada y objetiva ante las más duras pruebas la ayudan a la resolución de las mismas. Siendo sinceros, era una mujer digna de admirar y una de las más codiciadas en toda Europa debido a su eficacia y belleza. Por fortuna para ella Mycroft Holmes había puesto sus ojos sobre su ser antes que nadie y había aprovechado eso para sacar a relucir todo el potencial que tenía para dar, y eso era algo que Anthea apreciaba de su jefe. No quería decir que lo amara como se ama a un amante inalcanzable, sino que lo tenía en un muy alto estima y lo respetaba mucho, sabía todo de él como él de ella y eso estaba bien, le era suficiente para su extraña convivencia laboral.

Por eso, cuando al llegar aquella mañana antes de su jefe a la oficina y percatarse de que el foco rojo de aquel aparato parpadeaba, comenzó a dudar de su verdadera capacidad ante la resolución de problemas. Se apresuró a presionar el botón de información y leyó la fecha en la que ese botón había comenzado a parpadear. Su corazón se aceleró y su ser se llenó de pesar cuando cayó en la cuenta de la realidad: la contestadora personal y de emergencias de Mycroft tenía un mensaje por parte de Gregory Lestrade del mismo día en que este había fallecido.

Se preguntó cómo había sido posible que aun estuviera parpadeando el foco en señal de que el mensaje no había sido siquiera escuchado, luego recordó la titánica semana que habían vivido tanto su jefe como ella y meditó en la posibilidad de que su jefe ni siquiera se había percatado de esta. Y entonces cayó en la cuenta, de que debía de informarlo a su jefe.

Y ahí se encontraba ella, debatiéndose en un dilema entre informarle a Mycroft sobre el mensaje o no. Por una parte el político tenía todo el derecho de saber qué era lo que tenía para decirle su pareja, al fin y al cabo, es posible que fueran sus últimas palabras. Por otro lado, y dadas las circunstancias de la muerte, pudiera ser un doloroso mensaje por parte de Greg que solo destruiría más al pobre político que parecía no estarlo pasando muy bien.

Anthea lo conocía y muy bien, y para ella no era bueno el ver como su jefe seguía su vida como si nada hubiera pasado, al contrario, atiborrándose de trabajo extra. Podía leer entre líneas que estaba evitando volver a su casa para evitar la soledad, muy a pesar de que su semblante y eficiencia siguiera como la de antes. Hasta podía apostar que el hombre siquiera estaba durmiendo y comiendo como debería de ser, y ahora en la ausencia del Detective podía apostar que nadie podría contra él para que cuidara como debía su salud. Aun podía recordar el día en que Greg había ido a la oficina de su jefe buscándolo, para la sorpresa de ambos no estaba en donde se suponía debería de estarlo. Anthea lo creía en la oficina del Detective, puesto que había salido hacía más de una hora por él y, al contrario, Gregory creía que se le había hecho tarde por estar trabajando en la oficina.

La carrera no se hizo esperar por parte de ninguno de los dos, preocupados de que algo le hubiera pasado al pelirrojo. Anthea, por suerte, recordó mientras iban en el auto del Detective que su jefe había mencionado que pasaría un momento primero a su casa por unas cosas. Greg obedeció a la implícita orden de la mujer y, tras girar drásticamente por una calle en último momento, se dirigieron a la casa del hombre.

Al llegar allí, Anthea reconoció el auto del servicio personal de Mycroft, esperando afuera del lugar, y tras eso pudo ver como el rostro de su acompañante se mostraba con miedo temiéndose lo peor. Una vez la mujer logró abrir la puerta principal con una de sus llaves, tras haber llamado varías veces sin haber obtenido respuesta alguna, tanto ella como los otros dos hombres —Gregory y el chofer— se apresuraron al interior y comenzaron a llamar al político, paseando por todas las habitaciones en busca del mismo. El potente grito con el nombre del político alarmó a Anthea y se apresuró al lugar a donde antes había visto irse a Greg, encontrándolos a ambos en el suelo pero Greg sosteniendo a un inconsciente Mycroft quien lucía mucho más pálido de lo que normalmente era.

— ¡Llama a emergencias de inmediato! — recordó haber escuchado ordenar al hombre mientras en su rostro se podía leer el más sincero y atroz terror que nunca antes había visto en nadie más.

Una vez en el hospital, Greg nunca se apartó del lado de su jefe, en espera de que despertara. Cuando lo hizo, Gregory estalló en una serie de regaños en contra del político y era de esperarse. Después de haber sido ingresado y estabilizado, el doctor les había informado sobre el grabe estado anímico que tenía el hombre debido a su falta de ingesta de alimentos y a su mínimo, o hasta nulo, tiempo de descanso, cosa que molestó tanto a ella como al hombre de canas. Tras ese incidente, recordaba que Gregory era el que controlaba toda la dieta y las horas de sueño que el político tenía a lo largo de su día y su semana.

Pero ahora que este ya no estaba, dudaba siquiera que el hombre que había arribado a la oficina tuviera siquiera la suficiente cantidad calórica que su cuerpo requería para funcionar en las óptimas condiciones.

Mycroft Holmes hizo un ligero movimiento con su cabeza hacia ella, a lo que la mujer arremedó. Un saludo muy típico de ellos. Dejó su maletín y su sombrilla en su respectivo lugar y se sentó sobre su silla, frente al enorme escritorio y se dispuso a continuar con el papeleo que había frente a él, tal como lo había estado haciendo en la última semana. La chica de cabellos castaños lo observó detenidamente, analizando cada centímetro de él para evaluar la salud que su jefe poseía aquella mañana, notándolo un poco más pálido de lo que normalmente era, unas pronunciadas ojeras habían adornado su rostro resaltando en contraste con su piel blanca.

— Esta mañana desayune un poco de los cinco grupos necesarios para completar un desayuno balanceado y dormí dos horas más de las que normalmente duermo — señaló sin levantar la vista de los papeles, tomando por sorpresa a la mujer. — Así que deja de evaluarme y comienza a trabajar que es posible que el embajador de Ucrania llegue antes de tiempo.

Ella evaluó por un instante la razón por la que estaba ahí, para luego asentir y caminar rumbo a la puerta de la oficina. Tal vez no era el momento de hacerle saber a su jefe la existencia de aquel mensaje. Tal vez debía esperar a que las cosas no estuvieran tan recientes. Tal vez debía ella escuchar el mensaje y evaluar si era apropiado y necesario que Mycroft supiera de su existencia. Solo tal vez…

— Anthea — la llamó, haciéndola salir de su ensoñación. La mujer detuvo sus pasos, sintiendo un frio recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Giró su cuerpo y encaró a su jefe.

— ¿Si, señor Holmes?

Los ojos del político seguían clavados sobre la enorme pila de papeles del escritorio mientras seguía trabajando en estos.

— ¿Cuándo tenías pensado decirme sobre el mensaje de mi contestadora personal? — la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, haciendo que se paralizara en su lugar.

Mycroft alzó el rostro y, dejando los papeles de lado, posó su mirada sobre la de su asistente a la par que sus manos se entrelazaban y se posaban sobre su boca.

La castaña tragó pesado mientras buscaba tranquilizarse. Tal vez era mejor así, si Mycroft lo escuchaba de una vez por todas, ya que, después de todo, lo que fuera que dijera aquel mensaje no era de su incumbencia.

El pelirrojo alzó una ceja en la espera de una respuesta por parte de la mujer.

— Le iba a informar una vez la junta de las ocho finalizara, señor — expuso sin más.

— ¿Está desde el sábado de la última semana? — preguntó sin dejar tiempo a nada.

— Si — apresuró a responder.

— Gracias, Anthea.

Ella inclinó la cabeza.

— Comenzaré a trabajar con el informe del embajador de Ucrania por usted, para que pueda atender a ese mensaje — se excusó con una ligera sonrisa. — Lo dejo, señor.

Dio media vuelta y avanzó de nuevo hacia la puerta.

— Sabes que yo no te guardo ningún secreto, Anthea. Puedes quedarte si quieres.

Aquellas palabras la hicieron detenerse y girar con rapidez hacia el escritorio. Había entendido muy bien el mensaje explícito de aquellas palabras, lo que le sorprendía era el mensaje implícito de la oración antes dicha.

Sin lugar a dudas Mycroft Holmes no le tenía ningún secreto a su asistente personal, como tampoco ella los tenía para él. Por eso pudo leer en ella lo de aquel mensaje y por eso ella pudo entender la verdad tras aquellas palabras: no quería estar solo cuando el mensaje de Gregory comenzara a reproducirse para él. Y ella no permitiría que eso pasara, no dejaría que su jefe —y en este tipo de ocasiones su amigo— se hundiera cada vez más y solo.

Anthea cerró la puerta que había abierto y regresó sobre sus pasos, volviendo a la silla en donde solía sentarse cuando lo acompañaba en algunos trabajos de pápelo en las noches de vela.

Mycroft tomó el aparato y, sin dejar de mirar a la mujer frente a él, presionó el botón.

"_¡Hey! Soy yo_" se escuchó la firme voz de Gregory, era él. Dudó unos segundos antes de que se escuchara de nuevo su voz, está vez un poco más nervioso. "_Es obvio que soy yo… soy el único que tiene este número_" soltó unas risas. "_Sé que no es la mejor forma de decirlo, pero te extraño. Y sí, yo fui el que huyó de casa, pero necesitaba tiempo para mí. Mi vida había comenzado a girar solo en torno a ti y a todo lo que hacías por mí, que comencé a sentirme desvalorizado, que no podía hacer nada…_"

— Estúpido — soltó entre dientes el político.

"_Y, esto me afectaba_" continuó el mensaje, "_yo sólo quiero ser alguien digno de ti, no alguien que depende de ti. Sé que todo empezó porque tú me heriste, sino soy alguien importante para ti, al menos quiero recuperar mi propia importancia, mi valía. Por eso quiero hacer cosas por mí, sin la ayuda tuya o de Sherlock. Soy una persona estupenda_" se volvieron a escuchar risas. "_¡Dios! Sueno como esos tipos motivadores…_" volvió su tono más serio. "_Pero tengo que demostrármelo de nuevo… Cuando termine este caso, volveré a plantarme frente a ti, con la frente en alto y siendo algo para mí. Si para entonces sigo sin tener importancia para ti, supongo que debemos dejar esto_".

"_Te amo, a pesar de todo lo que pase. Eres lo mejor que pudo pasarme. Y agradezco a todas las estupideces que hice de joven que me llevaron hasta ti_". Guardó silencio. "_Tengo que dejarte_" logró escucharse como si estuviera comenzando a llorar. "_La próxima vez que te diga que te amo, lo diré de frente, mientras mi cuerpo está sobre el tuyo y tus ojos no dejan de mirarme como si fuera lo más maravilloso que tengas. Nos veremos luego. Hasta pronto, Mycroft Holmes_". Y el mensaje terminó.

Anthea pudo ver como el puño del pelirrojo se cernía con fuerza sobre el escritorio. Los ojos de la mujer buscaron los del hombre, quien había bajado la mirada. Su rostro, aquel que siempre parecía firme, sin una pizca de emoción, parecía querer estallar con tanto contenido dentro de él. La castaña sonrió con pesar, conmovida ante lo que estaba viendo. Tomó la mano hecha puño y la comenzó a acariciar. Aquel no era un gesto que acostumbraba a hacer, puesto que el hombre frente a ella era alguien que demostraba lo fuerte que podía ser, pero, como todo ser humano, tenía límites. Lo había visto una vez de esa forma y fue cuando Sherlock había asesinado a Magnussen, más aun así su rostro solamente cambió ligeramente, nada perceptible a simple vista. En esta ocasión era distinta, su rostro era el vivo reflejo de lo que en verdad sentía le estaba afectado, le dolía y mucho, ya no podía ocultarlo más.

Mycroft volvió sus ojos a su asistente y le regresó el gesto con la mano. Ella pudo ver como luchaba por controlar sus emociones, el remolino que sentía. No lo conoció de joven, pero nunca pudo imaginarse a Mycroft Holmes de otra forma que no fuera a como era: alguien duro, fuerte, que cargaba con demasiado peso para su edad.

— Estoy aquí, Mycroft — se permitió decir su nombre. Nunca lo hacía por el respeto que le tenía al hombre y por lo que significaba su trabajo, pero no le importó en absoluto. Quería que supiera que podía contar con ella, al fin y al cabo ambos habían sido cómplices de muchas cosas juntos, cubriéndose el uno al otro.

La sonrisa del aludido se dibujó ligeramente sobre sus labios.

— Gracias, _Kate_ — la llamó haciendo que esta se sonrojara ante el uso de su nombre real en diminutivo.

En verdad, se conocían. Y ella no podía evitar fidelidad ante este hombre, el cual, después de todo, veía como a su verdadero padre.

* * *

Toda Scotland Yard estaba atenta. Y no es que el lugar fuera en realidad muy grande; claro, las oficinas son las que normalmente estaban siempre concurridas y cuando ella se refería a toda Scotland Yard sólo podía tomar las oficinas en las que ella trabajaba como referencia.

La gente siempre estaba atenta a todo lo que pasaba, sobre todo después desde los atentados a uno de los DI más queridos de aquel lugar. Gregory siempre se llevó bien con todos y siempre les realizaba favores y muchos de ahí lo apreciaban, por eso fue grande la pena cuando se enteraron del fin que tuvo aquel buen hombre durante uno de sus casos.

Con toda esa conmoción, todo el mundo estaba atento a la acalorada discusión que comenzó con la llegada del joven detective consultor.

Como siempre, había entrado a las oficinas como si de su casa se trataran, violando todos los estándares de permiso. Cuando Sally Donovan lo vio cruzar aquella puerta, no dudó en dejar lo que estaba haciendo —como el terminar de dar información nueva sobre un caso que había llegado— y plantarse sobre el hombre.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes bien que tú no eres bienvenido aquí, _freak_ — soltó con voz potente, ante la mirada atenta del moreno.

Sherlock pareció no tomarle importancia. Alzó una ceja y la pasó de largo, yendo hasta una de las oficinas de los otros DI.

— ¡Oye! — exclamó la mujer dándose la vuelta para ir tras el hombre. Lo sujetó de un brazo y, para sorpresa de ella y de todos, este se detuvo. — ¿Cómo te atreves a venir después de lo que hiciste?

— Disculpa, pero yo no hecho nada para no ser bienvenido aquí — aclaró con voz ronca, parecía como si no hubiera tomado nada de agua en todo el día. — Ahora, si me permites Donovan, necesito hablar con Dimmock sobre unos asuntos impor-

— No puedes hablar con él — mencionó mientras sujetaba con más fuerza a Sherlock, quien ya había empezado a soltarse.

El moreno bufó para luego soltarse con rudeza y darse la vuelta para encarar a la mujer.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque tú no puedes estar aquí, no más — su tono era serio y desafiante, su mirada se había posado sobre la clara de Sherlock, sin temor, ya no.

Su mente se había alimentado todo ese tiempo con la ridícula idea que la asaltó en el entierro de su mejor amigo y jefe mientras las risas del moreno estallaron. ¿Quién demonios se reía en un entierro? Nadie más que él. Un completo psicópata que no siente nada, por nadie. Se lo había dicho a John en una ocasión y a Lestrade miles de veces. "_Algún día encontrarían un cuerpo, un asesinato, un crimen bien planeado y todo será obra de aquel hombre al que tanto admiran. Tanta perfección no podía ser cierta_". Y estaba segura de ello, ahora lo estaba. El asesinato de Gregory Lestrade estaba tan enredoso que el único que podía saber cómo había sido era el hombre que lo había generado y ese era nada más y nada menos que Sherlock Holmes.

— Eso no es razón suficiente — avanzó de nuevo.

— Lo es para mí y para todos aquí — lo volvió a interceptar. — Tú eres el único culpable de todo esto.

La mirada del hombre se tornó confusa.

Lo había dicho, tenía que sacarlo y pudo sentir como toda las miradas de las personas a su alrededor la observaban. Ya no podía retractarse.

— Por tu culpa, un agente de Scotland Yard perdió la vida — tomó un poco de aire y paseó rápidamente su mirada a su alrededor. — Greg murió por tu culpa. Por ti.

Sherlock pestañeó velozmente durante unos segundos, lo que sea que traía en sus manos fue a dar al suelo, sin hacer mucho ruido. Los murmullos en todo el lugar no se hicieron esperar.

Sally se sintió con fuerzas al ver como el hombre se quedaba callado. Por primera vez había podido acallar a Sherlock Holmes, debía de anotárselo como un gran logro personal.

Pareció abrir la boca para hablar, pero ella fue más veloz.

— Todos a tu alrededor sufren por ti. Siempre terminan perdiéndolo todo en el fuego cruzado, en esta lucha que sostienes por llamar la atención, aparentando ser el más listo de todos, el mejor. Pero nunca vez lo que realmente pasa.

» John lo sufre, tus clientes lo sufren, todos aquí en Scotland Yard lo sufren y Gregory… Él fue el que pagó las consecuencias de todo, y a un alto costo… Y todo porque tu danzabas a su alrededor como un campo minado a punto de estallar en cuanto alguien se adentrara más en ti, en tu vida. Y algún día, John lo pagará también — su voz en ningún momento se quebró, pero al terminar de hablar, una lagrima se deslizó sobre su mejilla.

El cuerpo inerte del moreno inspiró profundamente minutos después de haber recibido aquel mensaje. Paseó su vista alrededor, posando sus ojos tan solo unos segundos en los presentes, como evaluándolos. Volvió abrir la boca, pero no pronunció nada. Apuñó su mano derecha, haciendo crujir el guante que la cubría, para después dar media vuelta y salir a la misma velocidad a la que llegó.

Sally lo observó, sintiendo como la rabia iba descendiendo, pero aun así, anonadada por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Acababa de vencer en una discusión contra Sherlock "maquina" Holmes, se debía de sentir orgullosa por aquello, gloriosa y alguien fuerte, más sin embargo ninguno de esos sentimientos la envolvían, de hecho se sentía vacía, hueca y no sabía porque.

Escuchó la puerta a sus espaldas y no pudo evitar salir de su ensoñación.

— Disculpen… — comenzó Dimmock con una voz un tanto agarrosa, tosió un poco llevándose la mano a la boca. — No… ¿No ha venido Sherlock por aquí? Es que quedé de verme hoy con él por lo de unos casos relacionados a lo de Lestrade y se me figuró haberlo escuchado.

El corazón de Donovan se contrajo con grande fuerza. Volvió su vista aterrada al suelo y vio lo que antes había dejado caer el moreno. Eran unos papeles. Se agachó a recogerlos y comenzó a hojearlos. Eran notas mal ordenadas, manchadas y uno que otro pedazo de periódico arrancado bruscamente. Trató de poner en orden todo aquello, pero no encontraba ningún sentido a eso.

— ¿Donovan? — la llamó el DI.

Ella se puso en pie y encaró al hombre, sintiendo de nuevo todas las miradas de los ahí presentes.

— S-si… vino y dejó e-esto — su voz se quebraba, se acercó casi temblando al hombre y le entregó los papeles. — L-luego se fue…

— ¡¿Cómo que se fue?! — pareció alarmado. — ¡Dios! Este hombre sí que puede parecer una diva. No entiendo cómo es que Lestrade soportó su humor por tanto tiempo — trató de ordenar los papeles pero pareció obtener el mismo resultado de ella. — Tardaré horas en descifrar esto. Por favor, avísame si vuelve. Esto es de suma importancia, parece ser que ya casi da con los responsables.

Y tras esto cerró la puerta frente a la cara de la mujer, quien había comenzado a sentirse el peor ser humano sobre la tierra.

* * *

La casa le parecía un lugar desolado por lo que buscaba cualquier pretexto para no estar ahí, pero su fiel asistente no había dudado en ordenarle en que fuera a descansar. Los días seguían pasando y él debía de descansar, nada se detendría por su pena, pero tampoco debía de excederse.

Observó todo a su alrededor y nada le pareció más interesante que ir a la cocina y comenzar a hurgar en algo en que cocinar. No es que tuviera hambre, pero sabía que en algo debía de ocupar su tiempo, por lo que se quitó el saco, se dobló las mangas de su camisa y se colocó un mandil para disponerse a preparar lo primero que se le viniera en mente.

Comenzó realizando un batido en un bol, picó algo de verdura y comenzó a freír todo en un sartén. Sazonó con vino y poco de especias. Podía sentir como su mente se veía liberada poco a poco. Ahora recordaba lo mucho que adoraba cocinar, el preparar distintas cosas con diferentes sabores. El poder llegar a tocar un punto en el paladar que hacía a la persona sentirse en las nubes y llegar a un éxtasis culinario era lo que más disfrutaba. De hecho, muchas veces su madre y _ella_ le cuestionaron por qué no dedicarse a la gastronomía en vez de las ciencias políticas, incluso Gregory se lo había dicho en varias ocasiones en broma. Pero lo que él siempre respondía era que no lo veía como un reto o algo en donde sus verdaderos dones pudieran ser en verdad explotados.

Una vez terminó de cocinar, puso la mesa y sirvió. Una vez en la mesa, listo para degustar, fue cuando se percató que había cocinado para dos, al igual los platos en la mesa. Se dejó caer en su silla, observando el lugar vacío que le pertenecía a Greg.

"_Está delicioso. Deberías de comer algo_".

La voz de su antigua pareja hizo eco en aquella habitación. La soledad volvió abrumarlo y la poca paz que había logrado al cocinar se perdió al recordar aquellas palabras que fueron dichas en uno de los cumpleaños de Gregory. Lo había invitado y él mismo había preparado todo. Ese día el trabajo había sido poco por lo que se permitió aquel detalle, algo que el otro hombre agradeció y alabó la excelente sazón que poseía. Recordaba también el resto de la noche, como pasaron de charlar durante horas a simplemente permanecer uno al lado de otro, disfrutando de su cercanía.

Una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro después de haber terminado de comer un poco de lo que había en su plato. Por más que lo negara, todo en esa maldita casa le recordaba a Gregory y era algo que no podía evitar, lo que lo llevó a plantearse lo mucho que había influido el canoso en su vida y hasta qué punto lo que hacía podría evocarle recuerdos. Sabía que todo aquello que sentía debía de enfrentarse mediante un proceso de duelo, pero Mycroft no tenía el suficiente tiempo para realmente sobrellevarlo como debía de ser, por ello su mejor opción era el replantearse el comenzar a eliminar cosas de su mente…

El sonido de su celular lo tomó por sorpresa, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Alzó el aparato y al ver el nombre de su hermano en pantalla, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de molestia.

— Espero que sea de importancia, Sherlock — contestó con voz trémula, tras llevarse el aparato al oído.

La respiración agitaba de su hermano no hizo más que levantar sospechas en el pelirrojo, ¿y ahora en que se había metido? Sacó el aparato de vigilancia de su bolsillo que servía para localizar a Sherlock. Nunca antes lo había usado, solo fingía y falsificaba los reportes acerca de este que debía entregar a seguridad nacional tras el acuerdo al que había llegado para condicionar la libertad de su hermano en Londres mientras el caso de Moriarty seguía abierto. Lo vio situado dentro de los terrenos de Baker Street, lo cual lo llevó a la conclusión de que era posible que su hermano hubiera encontrado la forma de poder retirarse sin sonar las alarmas. Suspiró, no era algo que lo sorprendiera.

— _¿Qué información tienes acerca del grupo delictivo _Rosenkreuz_?_ — su voz parecía sonar agitada, como si hubiera estado corriendo por aproximadamente veinte minutos sin descanso. Al parecer a su hermano le hacía falta más condición.

La ceja de Mycroft se alzó, extrañado. ¿Era enserio?

— Sherlock — comenzó tras soltar una ligera risa —, si me vas a preguntar sobre historia de masonería sería mejor que…

— _No seas ridículo Mycroft_ — bufó ofendido. — _Existe un grupo actual con dicho nombre, supongo que ya lo has de haber encontrado durante tu investigación del caso de Lestrade_.

El cuerpo del pelirrojo se volvió a tensar ante la mención del nombre de su antigua pareja. Buscó rápidamente en su memoria mientras llevaba sus dedos a su frente y comenzaba a masajearla, tratando de salir de su creciente ansiedad.

— Es un grupo que ha liderado, los últimos tres años, ataques de vandalismo menores. De hecho son considerados como un grupo un tanto ridículo.

» No había representado gran amenaza para el estado hasta hace unos meses atrás…

— _¿Qué clase de actos ha realizado últimamente?_

— ¿No deberías de sacarle este tipo de información a tu _red de vagabundos_? — preguntó molesto.

Del otro lado se escuchó como chasqueaban la lengua.

— _No son de mucha ayuda cuando necesito datos del gobierno_.

— También estaba la opción de que volvieras a robar mi laptop — presionó la herida con desdén, aún no podía perdonarle el que lo hubiera drogado y asaltado.

Sherlock bufó en respuesta, para después agregar:

— _No tengo el suficiente ánimo para cruzar Londres de punta apunta solo para arriesgarme a que esa información la tengas almacenada en la mente_ — rebatió con su característico humor. — _Así que… sirve de ayuda y has que esta llamada sea de utilidad_.

Pensó por unos instantes antes de responder a su anterior pregunta.

— Su trabajo no se basa más que en la exportación de drogas en los bajos mundos, como también en la venta y compra de armas de menor calibre. Aunque se presume, desde mi punto de vista, que aquello es solo una tapadera. De hecho — enfatizó tras haber profundizado más en su mente —, en la mañana, el MI5 recibió un folder con una orden de situar en estado de alerta a una organización que llevaba escrito un nombre en una grafía a mano pésima, probablemente era diestro y lo hicieron escribir el comunicado con la otra mano… El nombre era Rosacruz.

— _Rosenkreuz_ — oyó decir con entusiasmo a su hermano, mientras sabía que este sonreía. — _Era lo que necesitaba escuchar_.

Y tras esto, colgó.

Sherlock ya tenía algo, lo podía asegurar debido a todo lo que no le dijo. Eso lo hacía sentir bien. Si Sherlock se encargaba de todo el asunto físico, él podría sacar a flote todo el papeleo necesario para dar fin al caso del asesinato de su pareja. Aun cuando haya sido efímera, la charla con su hermano le sirvió para darse un puñetazo mental y reprender a la idea que había tenido antes de la llamada.

Había jurado hacer pagar a aquellos que habían acabado con la vida de Gregory, por ello debía de seguir trabajando en encontrar a los responsables. Por más que le dolía la ausencia del otro, debía de seguir adelante. No podía permitirse más sentimentalismo, era hora de volver a lo que era antes: el hombre de hielo.

Ordenó la cocina y se lanzó directo a su oficina. La noche apenas era joven y había mucho trabajo pendiente por hacer.

* * *

Hacía tiempo que no sentía la adrenalina correr por su venas mientras el viento de la fría y húmeda noche de Londres golpeaba sobre su rostro. Sus piernas palpitaban debido al esfuerzo, pero aquello podía pasar desapercibido debido a su gran entusiasmo.

Podía escuchar como el sonido de los autos hacía eco a lo lejos, en el centro de la gran ciudad. La ciudad no descansaba, ni mucho menos él en medio de tan excitante revelación.

Y es que tras haber colgado a Mycroft todo se había vuelto claro. Todo era cuestión de tiempo para encontrar a los responsables de la muerte de Lestrade. Aquello no fue más que una forma de hacer pagar al hombre que había capturado a uno de los líderes del grupo, hace dos meses atrás. De hecho aún recordaba el caso en el que estuvo inmiscuido dicho líder, nada interesante, nada más que un seis, lo que no tuvo la necesidad de salir de su departamento y tuvo oportunidad de jugar un poco con la hija de John. La forma en que fue capturado fue ridícula, fue un enorme error por parte del criminal al haber dejado tantas pistas que podían inculparlo.

Lo que aún Sherlock aún no terminaba de entender era porque hasta ahora era que el resto del grupo reaccionaba y de esta forma tan extremista. Por lo que pudo evaluar en el caso en el que estuvieron inmiscuidos y gracias a la información de su red de vagabundos, el grupo que estaba casando no era uno muy inteligente y capaz de realizar actos tan extremos. Su mente comenzó a viajar en una posible respuesta justo antes de poder presentarse ante el grupo delictivo, pero decidió dejarlo mejor al tanteo y evaluarlo una vez estuviera frente a ellos, puesto que eso implicaba el detenerse y no podía darse el lujo de seguir perdiendo el tiempo, no después de lo ocurrido en Scotland Yard.

"_Déjalo y elimínalo. Los sentimientos solo te hacen más lento_" se regañó. Y tenía razón. Lo ocurrido con Donovan en el Yard no lo ayudaría en lo absoluto, puesto que sus palabras nada tenían que ver con el caso. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en el hecho de que parte de su argumento era cierto…

"_Es ridículo… Sigue corriendo y piensa en el caso. Mente en el caso_" se ordenó y apresuró su paso hacia su destino, apartándose de todo ruido que no lo dejaba pensar con efectividad.

_¿Por qué huyes, Sherlock?_

Aquella voz lo detuvo, una voz que pensó que había enterrado muy adentro suyo.

— No huyo — soltó el aire mientras trataba de volver a regularizar su agitada respiración.

Y tras esas palabras, le fue difícil el quedarse en el presente.

Todo a su alrededor cambio y se transformó en aquel campo que el tanto conocía y que en su infancia adoró. En el fondo podía ver como se alzaba aquella imponente casa que una vez le perteneció a sus padres cuando aún eran jóvenes y la paranoia de Mycroft no había sido disparada tras haber sido ascendido a un puesto mayor en el gobierno.

Frente a él, en medio de ese enorme campo verde, se situaba aquella fuente hecha de granito en la que tanto el cómo su fiel perro, Redbeard, solían juguetear hasta que la noche caía y su madre se había quedado afónica de tanto gritarle que se metiera.

No era aquello la exactitud con la que había recreado aquella visión, no. No, era algo más, algo —o alguien— que estaba en aquella fuente que pensó haber eliminado para siempre de su Palacio Mental. Sentada en aquella fuente estaba aquella mujer que no pasaba de los veintitrés años, vistiendo uno de sus esplendorosos vestidos floreados hechos por ella misma que no daban nada que desear a un vestido de verano Armani. Su cabello, ondulado y color chocolate, le llegaba hasta muy por debajo de los hombros aun estando sujeto en una coleta de lado que hacía que su cabello pareciera cascada que salía de su cuello. Nada en ella estaba desaliñado, ni un solo cabello, ni una sola arruga fuera de lugar en su vestido, que se ceñía a su cuerpo. Su rostro era iluminado por unos ojos grandes color miel que hacían juego con su bronceada piel debida a su labor netamente de campo.

Sus ojos estaban sobre el moreno con una fuerza enorme, que sólo lo hacía sentir como un adolescente malcriado.

Reconocía bien aquel justo momento, sabía exactamente que palabras ella diría y cómo reaccionaría, más aun así en aquel momento decidió que todo fluyera como si fuera lo más natural. Esa noche había peleado con Mycroft, pero no recordaba exactamente porque, era algo tan común entre ellos dos el pelear por cualquier razón y era común en ella el arreglarlos.

— ¿Por huyes, Sherlock? — la pregunta se volvió a formular con el mismo tono suave y autoritario que antes. — Ven aquí.

El aludido, que en esa ocasión no tenía no más de doce años —aunque muchos decían que por su forma de hablar parecía de hasta de alguien mayor a dieciocho—, se acercó lentamente mientras desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado y maldecía en distintos idiomas.

— _Vous savez que je parle français_, Sherlock.* — sonrió alzando una ceja, desafiante.

— _Je ne veux pas dire que vous ne comprenez pas_* — soltó tajante el moreno.

Sherlock se sentó a su lado, con la cabeza baja, a punto de estallar en coraje. Guardaron silencio por unos instantes, antes de que ella suspirara y continuara.

— Entonces, entenderás cuando te contradigo aquello que dices…

— Mycroft es un gordo molesto que debe de aprender a no meterse en mi vida. Punto — la interrumpió, a lo que ella soltó una ligera risa.

La castaña suspiró al instante después. Se acercó más al menor y pasó su brazo por los hombros de este, para después posar su mano en aquellos chinos que cada vez parecían salirse de todo orden. Recordaba haber aceptado aquel tacto, siempre lo hacía si provenía de ella, pero ahora, seguro de que se trataba solo de un recuerdo, rehuyó de este, más el fuerte brazo de la mujer se lo impidió.

— Mycroft es tu hermano — señaló mientras acariciaba su cabello. — Y él siempre se meterá en tu vida porque se preocupa por ti.

Sherlock bufó.

— Si en verdad se preocupara por mí, estaría más tiempo conmigo y no sólo en estas fechas.

Su corazón se encogió, ahora recordaba lo sola que fue parte de su infancia y de su adolescencia. Siempre se la vivió sólo, apartado, por ello nunca aprendió a hacer buenos lazos, nunca entendió que las otras personas sentían, algo que muchas personas habían clasificado como asperger, cuando en realidad era una gran apatía hacia todos a su alrededor que no le parecieran interesante.

— Siempre estoy solo — agregó, lo que en ese tiempo fue verdad, puesto que ahora no podía mentir debido a la existencia de John.

— ¿Te duele el estar sólo? — preguntó ella con voz suave.

Ahora, en la actualidad, sólo demuestra lo que en verdad siente hacia una sola persona, John. Pero recordó que solo ante aquella mujer podía ser quien realmente era, por lo que no vaciló en asentir, mostrándose un tanto molesto.

— Y Mycroft dice que es mi culpa que esté así… Que yo siempre alejo a todos por mi forma de ser tan extremista.

La castaña lo abrazó con fuerza ante aquellas palabras. El moreno sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco, reviviendo los pocos momentos en los que él pudo considerar felices con otra persona fuera de su familia. La mujer acercó sus labios y lo besó con fuerza en la cabellera mientras no dejaba de acariciar sus suaves rizos.

— Tú no tienes la culpa de que el mundo no comprenda lo maravilloso que eres — le susurró para luego tomarlo por las mejillas con ambas manos y poder mirarlo fijo a los ojos, recordaba como su mirada parecía relucir gracias a la luz que salía de la mansión que estaba a sus espaldas, haciéndola ver mucho más hermosa de lo que era. — Mira, Sherlock, llegará el momento en el que una sola persona entenderá cuan genial y asombroso eres, y mientras esa persona lo crea, el mundo podrá decir lo que quiera, te podrá acusar, te podrá golpear y humillar, pero de nada servirá si esa persona — lo señaló en el pecho — lo crea — continuó para luego llevar su dedo índice a su nariz y golpearla ligeramente, sacándole una diminuta sonrisa a Sherlock.

Y esas palabras se habían grabado enormemente en su cabeza, selladas en lo más preciado en su palacio mental y recobraron mucho más sentido una vez que John apareció en su vida. Aquel militar que, con solo menos de unos días de haberlo conocido, ya le juraba lealtad frente a su hermano sin titubear y había apretado el gatillo de su arma sin titubear para acabar con otra persona que amenazaba la vida de él. John se había vuelto su mundo, su pilar a la aburrida realidad humana a la que él muchas veces decidió ignorar, y era quien lo había hecho ser más humano, por ello las palabras de Donovan no debían de hacerle daño, puesto que, a pesar de venir de alguien tan estúpida como ella, él sabía que eran mentira al igual que John lo hacía.

-.-

El camino hacía las afueras de la ciudad había sido más largo de lo que había previsto. Una vez logró reanudar su marcha tras aquel pequeño flashazo de su pasado, su mente logró conectarse de lleno de nuevo con el caso y comenzó a trazar cada línea en el mapa que tenía dentro de su mente. Evaluó cada una de las rutas y el supuesto punto de encuentro en donde se reunía la banda, pero debido a distintas cuestiones — tales como los lugares bloqueados y ciertas desviaciones debido a construcción—, el lugar al que quería llegar parecía alejarse cada vez más de él.

Se detuvo para evaluar su situación. Era extraño que justamente ahora, todas las rutas que daban con aquel barrio estuvieran "aparentemente bloqueadas". Consideró todas las rutas que su red de vagabundos le habían dada esa misma mañana, junto a las que había trazado junto a John y Mary días atrás. Su mente no tardó en conectar todos los pequeños detalles del camino junto a las palabras que poco a poco aparecían en su mente.

"_Grupo aguerrido" "Personas con pocos estudios pero que han vivido toda su vida en barrios peligrosos" "Su líder era quien los protegía y el único que en verdad tenía estudios más allá de lo básico"… "Están por todos los barrios bajos de Londres"…_ Lo que significa que lo conocen todo. Sherlock logró escuchar unos chirridos que lo apresuraron a salir de su palacio mental. Giró con la velocidad que le permitió su cuerpo hacia donde supo provenía aquel molesto chirrido. No fue para nada una sorpresa el encontrarse con uno de los vándalos de aquella organización dispuesto a atacarlo de lleno con una navaja, ni tampoco el que aquel muchacho —que no podía pasar de la mayoría de edad— estuviera acompañado; no, su sorpresa fue que aquellos vándalos hubieran predicho la mayoría de sus movimientos para defenderse de sus ataques y lo hubieran golpeado de igual manera.

Lo dejaron herido en el suelo, con varias contusiones en el pecho, brazos y piernas que sabía se volverían en unos hematomas bien marcados las próximas dos semanas, algunos cortes con la navaja tanto en manos, rostro y brazos, como también un hombro dislocado, de un posible grado tres, y un labio reventado. Pero aún podía ponerse en pie y seguir peleando, pero aquello no fue necesario, puesto que el grupo de jóvenes, que sus edades estaban dentro del rango de quince hasta los veinticinco años.

Los escuchó gritarse los unos a los otros en un español muy fluido, y demasiado coloquial para su gusto que podía clasificarlo como Latinoamericano, mientras iban huyendo y señalaban una y otra vez el edificio que estaba al lado de Sherlock.

Cuando logró ponerse en pie y fijar su vista hacia donde los latinos —después de evaluarlos mejor pudo deducirlo— señalaban, su corazón dio un brinco por el susto que lo que le cayó justo a su lado le causó.

El cuerpo todo despellejado de un hombre, casi irreconocible. El rostro estaba completamente hinchado, el traje que usaba estaba hecho girones, como si lo hubieran estado rasgando una y otra vez. Las piernas estaban quebradas y acomodadas en dirección contraria a su verdadera ubicación, su pies carentes de zapatos estaban morados, como si todo el tiempo estuvo colgado y durante ese tiempo lo hubieran estado torturando. Alrededor de su cuello yacía una soga, la cual era la que la sostenía colgado y parecía venir desde la azotea de aquel edificio abandonado y en pésimas condiciones.

El moreno se sostuvo el brazo como pudo, evitando el perjudicarse más de lo que se encontraba, apartó con la mano buena la tira de la camisa para evaluar el resto del cuerpo, dándose cuenta que aquel atentado no fue por casualidad. Su teoría se confirmó, a Lestrade no lo tomaron por azar, había una especie de venganza en contra de todo el cuerpo policial que estuvo involucrado en el arresto de aquel líder.

Las palabras "_Cortaron una cabeza. Destrozaremos todo su cuerpo. Parte por parte_" lucían por todo el abdomen del hombre, el cual pudo identificar como parte del cuerpo policial de Scotland Yard.

Cerró sus ojos y puso a trabajar en su mente. El dolor que sentía le servía de incentivo para hacerlo lo más rápido que pudiera. El grupo parecía actuar como un hormiguero: actuaban serenos mientras no se les molestara, pero una vez ponías el dedo en el hoyo podías sufrir un encuentro muy doloroso con todas estas atacándote. Era un grupo bien coordinado, sabían cómo atacar, más inteligente de lo que aparentaba. Lo que aún no terminaba de entender es como pudieron ir más allá de sus movimientos, si se supone que él estaba por delante de los de ellos.

El dolor de sus piernas fue en aumento y lo hizo caer al suelo, haciéndolo soltar un alarido. Buscó presuroso en su chaqueta su teléfono celular y marcó a emergencias. Necesitaba estar en todos sus cabales para poder deducir con exactitud lo que ahí acababa de descubrir. Esta banda era lista, pero no podían ser más listos que él. El dolor se volvió más intenso y su cuerpo le exigía descanso.

Sus ojos comenzaban a cerrársele y solo podía pensar en alguien. Sherlock no dudó en llamar a John.

* * *

John Watson había tenido una jornada laboral en el hospital demasiado pesada y su cuerpo no podía más. Una vez llegó tarde esa noche no supo en qué momento se logró quitar la ropa del trabajo, colocarse la pijama y tumbarse sobre su cama al lado de su ya durmiente mujer.

Se había levantado veinte minutos después, puesto que la niña había llorado y para no dejar sola a su mujer con el trabajo de madre, decidió hacerlo él. Quince minutos después ya estaba de nuevo en su cama, disfrutando de la suavidad de esta.

Estaba realmente agotado, podía presumir que estaba muerto. Fue por eso que cuando su teléfono celular sonó a toda potencia, indicando que tenía una llamada entrante, maldijo en todos los idiomas que pudo. Porque había decidido ignorarlo, pero la terrible insistencia lo hizo enojar bastante, puesto que ¿Quién demonios te marcaba con insistencia a tu celular a las 2 am?

Estuvo a punto de apagarlo cuando vio el nombre de su amigo en la pantalla, pero algo muy en el fondo lo hizo tomar la llamada.

— Sherlock, ¿te necesito volver a repetir que las personas normales necesitamos descansar nuestras ocho horas completas? — balbuceó mientras se tallaba los ojos. En verdad, cuando lo viera a la mañana siguiente lo mataría si salía con cualquiera de sus estúpidas teorías sobre el libro de crímenes que Mary le regaló la semana pasada. Anotó que ya nunca le regalaría uno bajo ninguna circunstancia.

— _¿John?_ — sonó la voz cortante de Sherlock al otro lado de la bocina acompañada de varios ruidos que la somnolencia no le ayudó para identificarlos.

Aquello alertó al soldado, quien en un santiamén se incorporó en la cama. Aferró más el celular.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sherlock? ¿Estás bien? — su voz comenzó a sonar alterada, lo cual despertó a su mujer.

— _Jo-John… Necesito que vengas por mí…_ — hablaba arrastrando las palabras.

— ¿Estas drogado? — la preocupación se iba trasformando en enojo. Eso no podía estar pasando de nuevo.

— _N-no… Estoy en una escena del crimen y…. ¡argg!_ — Soltó un potente grito — _¡ten cuidado!_

— _Le dije que se mantuviera quieto y que colgara ese teléfono_ — se escuchó de fondo una voz varonil. John comenzó a prestar más atención a lo que escuchaba de fondo. El sonido de unas sirenas junto al de unos murmullos comenzó a sonar claros para un ya despierto John.

— ¿Qué está pasando, Sherlock?

— _Espera un momento _— pareció decir Sherlock, apartado de la bocina del teléfono. —_ Necesito que vengas por mí a la dirección que te voy a enviar por mensaje _— se escuchó la voz del detective más de cerca. — _Hazlo lo más pronto posible._

John suspiró. Ahí iba de nuevo. Se había prometido no involucrarse, por lo menos en una semana puesto que en el hospital tendrían una semana muy pesada debido a las ferias de salud que el decano de medicina encargado del hospital había programado. Necesitaba tiempo y espacio para descansar como Dios mandaba y por ello se había prometido que, por más que lo adorara, no iría tras su amigo corriendo para resolver cualquier ridículo e increíble caso que este le presentaba. Y lo había estado haciendo bien, de maravilla. Pero a la primera llamada, después de dos días, catorce horas y veintidós minutos —no es que él las estuviera contando tan desesperadamente, sólo quería llevar un buen orden para cumplir el tiempo exacto de una semana, no es como si fuera adicto a aquellas emociones—, saltó de inmediato a la orden de su sociópata favorito.

— Espero y te quedes ahí, Sherlock — bramó resignado mientras se ponía en pie y comenzaba a vestirse. Mary se giró y, aún con los ojos medio cerrados, le dedicó una sonrisa, a la cual respondió. — Porque está vez no pienso perder horas de sueño solo porque "decidiste deambular un poco".

— _Eso era importante, John, el caso lo requería._

— _Necesito acomodarle el brazo, ahora _— habló la otra voz del fondo.

John se detuvo en seco.

— ¿Acomodarte el brazo? — se giró hacía su mujer, que ahora se encontraba sentada sobre su cama, atenta a todo lo que John hablaba. — Sherlock, ¿estás bien? ¿Tuviste un accidente?

Los murmullos del otro lado del aparato se intensificaron.

— _Está todo bien sólo… ¡Arghhhhh!_ — otro alarido. —_ ¿Me permites? _— la voz se escuchó distante de nuevo.

—_ Si no le acomodo ahora el brazo, esto requerirá cirugía _— sentenció la otra voz.

— ¡¿Cirugía?! — cuestionó alarmado el rubio.

— _No tengo tiempo para operaciones y…_

— _Lo lamento _— lo interrumpió la otra voz. Se escuchó algo de estática por el auricular, como si se estuviera manipulando el aparato junto con un grito de protesta por parte del dueño, seguido de un potente alarido que provino del moreno, al final, silencio. Unos minutos después, John pudo escuchar como el celular era nuevamente manipulado y la pesada respiración de otra persona se transmitía hacía su lado. —_ ¿Vendrá por su novio sí o no?_

El ex-soldado se quedó mudo ante todo aquello. Hubo una persona que había logrado someter a Sherlock, aquello era para recordarse. Tuvo que necesitar que su mujer lo sacudiera para que reaccionara y respondiera.

— S-si… si, iré p-por él — balbuceó mientras terminaba de ponerse las pantuflas y comenzaba a buscar las llaves del carro. — ¿Cuál es la dirección?

— _Se la enviaré por mensaje _— respondió con voz firme la persona. Debido a su timbre de voz, el rubio supuso que se trataba de un joven que no superaba los treinta.

— _¡Jaaaaawnn! _ — escuchó el grito infantil de su amigo del otro lado de la línea y no pudo evitar sonreír.

— _¡Guarde silencio y estece quieto, por favor!_ — ordenó el joven antes de colgar.

El bloger no pudo evitar soltar una risita ante lo que acababa de ocurrir. De todas las personas en el mundo, nunca creyó que Sherlock sería reprendido de esa forma por un paramédico, aparentemente, mucho más joven que el mismo detective.

Su teléfono vibró, como notificación de que el mensaje que esperaba había llegado. Lo abrió y leyó la dirección. Ahora solo hacía falta encontrar las llaves de su auto y…

El tintinear del bronce frente a él finalizó su búsqueda. Mary estaba en la puerta de entrada de su casa, vestida para salir y con las llaves en la mano, las cuales no dejaba de sacudir.

— ¿A dónde hay que ir por nuestro _primogénito_? — le sonrió divertida su mujer.

El rubio le respondió.

A veces se preguntaba qué sería de él si hubiera decidido no perdonarla. Supuso que su vida no tendría la misma diversión que ahora tenía con esta antigua mercenaria —o lo que fuera que haya sido en su pasado— a su lado.

* * *

No había podido dormir. Era su tercera noche consecutiva. Estaba terriblemente agotado. Y no es como si fuera su primera vez privado del sueño. De hecho, ya había pasado una semana entera sin dormir y después de todo un día de sueño reparador pudo continuar con su día a día como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque el regaño que recibió de su asistente fue el suficiente para no volver a repetirlo.

Pero esta vez era distinto. Había tratado de dormir, pero las pesadillas no se lo permitían. Y es que todo lo volvía a traer de nuevo al rostro sin vida de Gregory. Todo le recordaba a él, cada cosa, cada espacio, cada segundo lo volvía a llevar hacía ese momento de su vida, lo que le traía, como consecuencia, recordar esa estúpida discusión que había tenido con el DI antes de que este muriera.

Y por más que intentara, por más que investigara, no tenía cabeza para hacer nada de lo que tuviera que ver con el caso de su pareja. Cada vez que lo intentaba, no hacía más que darle vueltas y vueltas sin llegar a nada concluyente. Hasta su hermano había avanzado más en la investigación que él mismo. Sherlock se había involucrado hasta el punto de ser herido seriamente debido a que se había acercado demasiado. Ahora, gracias a él, tenían una teoría confirmada: la muerte de Gregory fue debido a una venganza de un grupo revoltoso de Londres.

Ya lo tenían todo, todo aquello que los incriminaba, el problema ahora era averiguar donde se encontraban, puesto que, tras la llamada de John avisándole del estado de su hermano y el haber ido a investigar junto a parte de Scotland Yard y unos cuantos agentes del MI5 de su confianza, no pudieron encontrar ni un rastro de que si quiera hubieran estado ahí aquel grupo. Ni siquiera él, que es mejor que su hermano, pudo encontrar algo que les sirviera para dar con su paradero. Eso, junto con los datos que su hermano le había dado sobre el atentado que sufrió, no hizo más que orillarlo a pensar que había una mente mucho más superior detrás de todo esto quien era en que verdad estaba moviendo los hilos. Por un instante pensó que podría tratarse de Moriarty, pero debido a las pistas que había dejado el criminal que apuntaba hacia otro lado, aquello no podía siquiera confirmarse. Y eso le frustraba.

Había demasiadas cosas que podrían haberse resuelto antes, pero debido a que no estaba funcionando bien no lo hacían. Y Mycroft lo odiaba. Y lo constante en todo eso era la muerte de Gregory. No podía pensar con claridad, ni con sensatez cuando todo en su vida le traía de vuelta el cuerpo inerte de Gregory Lestrade.

Por ello no hizo más que señalarle a John, de manera muy tajante, que dejaría por unos días, o tal vez para siempre, el caso de Lestrade y le prohibiría a Sherlock el que continuara en ello alegando que necesitaba reponerse de las heridas. Además, no pudo siquiera evitar el sentirse arrastrado por toda esa ola de frustración y haber llegado a la tumba de su pareja a altas horas de la noche. Como tampoco se pudo evitar el comenzar a recordar todos aquellos momentos que había vivido con él.

Y es que por más que se esforzaran, tanto él como su hermano, en resolver el caso lo más rápido posible para hacer pagar a esas personas, ¿qué caso tendría si al final la vida de Greg ya se había esfumado y nunca podría traerlo a la vida? De nada serviría esforzarse si quiera, el DI estaba muerto y enterrado y eso nunca cambiaria, por más que le pesara a muchos y le doliera a todos. Sobre todo a él.

Porque eso era verdad. Mycroft Holmes estaba frustrado y completamente dolido por la muerte de Gregory Lestrade y ya no podía dejarse de mentir a sí mismo. Todos veían otra cosa, seguían viendo a ese hombre con el rostro de hielo que nunca se inmutaba ante nada y era alguien fuerte que podía sobrellevar la reciente muerte de su pareja de más de dos años. Y él estaba harto de aparentar. Hasta para él mismo.

Apretó con fuerza el mango de su inseparable sombrilla mientras leía una y otra vez la inscripción en la lápida que estaba frente a él. Le dolía y mucho, y ese dolor estaba a punto de hacer ebullición dentro de él si no hacía algo para sacarlo. Pero solo podía hacerlo frente a Greg, había acostumbrado a su cuerpo a ser realmente él, a desahogarse sólo frente a la presencia del policía, de no mostrar su verdadero ser a menos de que estuviera el hombre. Pero ahora no estaba y el estar frente a la tumba, el lugar donde residía el cuerpo de su pareja, no le estaba sirviendo de nada, solo empeoraba las cosas.

— Todo sería diferente si estuvieras aquí… — susurró con molestia y dolor sin apartar la vista de la lápida.

— _Lo estoy._

Giró su rostro, lo más rápido que le permitió su cuerpo.

Y fue como volver a respirar de nuevo, tras haber sido ahorcado hasta el punto de casi perder la conciencia. Parpadeó unos instantes, tratando de cerciorarse de lo que estaba viendo era real o no.

Ahí, a su lado, estaba parado el hombre por el cual ahora se encontraba de esa forma, por el cual ahora estaba sufriendo tanto dolor y desesperación.

A su lado derecho estaba la inigualable figura de Gregory Lestrade, observándolo atentamente como si no hubiera nada más interesante en este mundo.

— _Hola, Mycroft._

* * *

-.-.-

*Nota: Es francés, la primera línea dice: "Sabes bien que yo hablo francés, Sherlock"

La segunda línea: "No era mi intención el que no entendieras"

-.-.-

* * *

Jejeje... Se que dije que no dejaría pasar más de un mes antes de publicar el siguiente capitulo, pero como lo había mencionado antes, la tesis me ha estado absorbiendo demasiado. Y eso, sumado con unas vacaciones, bien merecidas, fuera de la ciudad con la familia, no me ayudo lo bastante para terminar el capitulo y poder publicar. Y pues, acabo de llegar y me puse a trabajar toda la noche y lo que va de este día par terminar el capítulo que, a mi parecer, quedó mejor de lo que esperaba (claro, después de corregir y corregir hasta quedar satisfecha xD).

Debo avisar que es posible que se me siga dificultando subir como había dicho los capítulos, puesto que un amigo que me acaba de invitar a un proyecto que me resultó demasiado tentador y no pude negarme a ayudarle. Además, se que dicho proyecto será beneficioso tanto para mi como para ustedes, puesto que me ayudará a mejorar mis habilidades como escritora y como guionista xD...

He de decir que no piensa abandonar la historia por nada del mundo, es un proyecto personal que me interesa terminarlo, por lo menos, en este año... Así que no desesperen y siéntanse confiados de que seguiré publicando, no tan seguido, pero lo haré ;3. No quiero volver a dejar abandonado un proyecto, nunca más.

Con respecto al final del capitulo... se los dejo a su interpretación, yo solo quiero que empiecen a surgir las teorías con respecto a como lo dejé. Tenía pensado en dejarlo un poco más adelante, pero en cuanto escribí aquellas palabras mi mente se dijo "Hasta aquí es lo correcto", así que yo sólo obedecí xDD

Les agradezco su enorme paciencia ante esta historia que estoy escribiendo, como también agradezco el que hayan pasado a leerlo y se hayan dado tiempo de comentarlo.

**lolitaredhead: **Gracías chica por comentar! Lo sé, se quedé a Mycroft en un punto un poco doloroso, pero es parte de la historia y de lo que tengo en mente. Sabía que en este mundo existía otros masoquistas además de mi xDDD... Y aquí está la continuación a este drama que me encanta escribir, prometo siempre volver con un nuevo capitulo, lo que no puedo prometerte es cuanto me tardaré. Y si, ya me apareció que lo marcaste como favorito, Gracias! En verdad, lo estimo mucho.

**NatLB: **Supongo que seguir leyenda esta historia es lo que harás con tu vida (?). Y sobre el "ella", ahora les dejo una probadita que poco a poco se irá revelando. Y pues debido a esa probadita, no estuvo tan plagado de flashbacks pero su tuvo algunos que han ayudado a construir parte del pasada de la relación de Mycroft con Greg, y tranquila que vienen más. Puesto que esta historia se basa de estos, porque si no fuera así, ya la hubiera terminado desde hace un buen... presumo que solo la hubiera hecho en un solo capitulo largo, que posiblemente hubiera dividido en dos, pero presiento que hubiera dejado muy forzada y al aire la relación de Greg y de Myc y no podría servirme como liga para el otro par de historias-arcos que tengo pensado en escribir para volver al inicio-final. Con respecto a lo de Charlotte, era mi intención hacerla perra puesto que cuando Sherlock la menciona en la serie (no dice su nombre según yo) fue como una patada en el apéndice y desde entonces la odié, sin siquiera conocerla. La comparación del funeral de Greg y el de Sherlock fue hecho debido a mi necesidad de querer saber y ver lo que pasó en este y no solo la escena de John visitando la tumba días después. Lo siento si te hago sufrir, pero es que adoro colocar a mis personajes al extremo y verlos como reaccionarían ante estas situaciones, y con Mycroft se he mes un poco complicado puesto que nunca lo vemos así en la serie y las escenas que tu mencionas sentía que eran necesarias, así que lamento haberte hecho sufrir a ti tmb .-. ... Con respecto a Mary y a Sally... supongo que ahora vimos una faceta distinta de la primera (porque sí, ninguna mujer podría ser completamente feliz si tu esposo tiene por amigo a Sherlock Holmes) y con Sally, quería justificar parte de la frustración y duelo que todo están pasando, esa mujer sigue en la faceta de negación y cree que al culpar a Sherlock le ayudará a aliviar ese dolor e ira que siente hacia ella misma por no haber ido con su jefe a ese caso... Y espero que no te hayas cortado la muñeca en la espera de otro capítulo... jejeje... Gracias!

**mashimaro11q: **Jejeje, el Johnlock nunca debe de faltar, ni siquiera en la serie xDD... Si, lo sé, el capitulo debia de ser triste, y lamento haberte entristecido, yo tmb estoy así, ya que adoro el Mystrade, es mi pareja favorita... y el separarlos así fue doloroso para mi, pero esa era mi idea... Y pues con lo de vengar... por como ha quedado el capitulo, hasta ahorita parece que el pobre se dió por vencido... Gracias por tu comentario.

**VnikLord: **Gracias por tus deseos y por tu comentario! Ya estoy mejor, eso creo... Y sobre lo que te hice... te juro que nada, lo único que hago es escribir lo que mi mente me pide... Te juro que a mi tmb me hubiera encantado el lanzar a Charlotte, pero recuerda, las apariencias xDDD... De hecho el capitulo fue algo suave, a mi parecer... aún no habrá (según yo) capítulos como el primero -jojojo ;D-. Sobre su primer contacto... Dios, adoro escribir desde el final hacia el principio, adoro los flashbacks que se vienen de esta pareja porque todos son los "y si..." Moffat y Gattis dejan al aire y me gustaría conocer, por lo que yo escribo para mínimo crear como serían. Espero hayas disfrutado este capitulo y no me golpees por como lo dejé y por haber tardado mucho... todo pasa por algo! *sale corriendo*.

Bueno, además quiero agradecer a las personas que lo ponen en favoritos: layla. m. gomez, lolitaredhead; y a quienes están siguiendo esta historia: Itsaso Adhara, layla. m. gomez, lolitaredhead.

Mil gracias...

Creo que no me queda más por decir... así que me despido. Espero hayan tenido una Feliz Navidad y les deseo que tengan un fantabuloso Año Nuevo.

Cambio Y Fuera ~


	4. You could came and save me

Yeih! Pues ya es septiembre y, como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traigo un capítulo nuevo de esta historia. Los dejo de molestar y empezamos de una buena vez el capítulo.

Lamento si hay errores -horrores diría yo- ortográficos, pero siempre checo todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle, pero nunca logro erradicar eso y esto se ve reflejado una vez que lo publico.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes mencionados aquí no me pertenecen -salvo algunos que no conozcan- le pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de la BBC Sherlock, quienes sus creadores son Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss. Yo solo cree la trama y jugué un poco con los personajes a mi conveniencia.

* * *

**_IV. You could come and save me…_**

—8 Meses Antes—

No podía dejar de verlo, aun cuando le mareaba el hecho de que fuera de un lugar a otro, una y otra vez. Y es que debía aceptar que aquel delgado y pecoso cuerpo de piel tan blanca como la nieve que era realmente hermoso, se estremeciera sólo bajo el roce de sus manos y la caricia de sus besos.

Para Gregory Lestrade no podía existir un ser tan perfecto como lo era el engreído hombre que no dejaba de pasearse mientras buscaba sus inigualables prendas de su traje a tres piezas que estaba hecho a la medida: Mycroft Holmes. Tuvo que fingir estar muy entretenido en su libro para que el pelirrojo no le prestara atención a lo que hacía y creyera que estaba "ignorándolo" olímpicamente. Deslizó su dedo en una de las esquinas de la hoja del libro y le dio vuelta, mientras asomaba por encima de este la vista, tratando de capturar en su mente la brillante vista de Mycroft subiéndose los pantalones.

— Puedo hacer esto más seguido si quieres — espetó el pelirrojo sin siquiera verlo. — Pero sería mejor que dejaras el libro en otra parte y te enfocaras sólo en mí, querido _voyeur_.

El francés que utilizó al final de la oración fue tan perfecto que hizo que la piel se le erizara y el hecho de saberse descubierto pasara a segundo término. Dejó de lado su libro y se enfrascó en la preciosa vista que estaba obteniendo de su pareja al vestirse y hacer énfasis en cada movimiento. Mycroft se estaba vistiendo endemoniadamente lento que le estaba generando unas enormes ganas de levantarse y tumbarlo de nuevo sobre la cama para desvestirlo y volver a follarlo, sin importarle que ambos les costaría llegar tarde a sus respectivos trabajos.

— ¿No piensas cambiarte? — lo sacó de ensoñación la pregunta del pelirrojo, quien había usado una voz potente mientras abotonaba su camisa de color beige.

Lestrade fingió demencia y volvió a tomar el libro.

— Aun tengo tiempo suficiente para _otras cosas_ — sonrió con picardía mientras evaluaba la reacción de su pareja de reojo.

Una ligera risa se dejó escuchar en la habitación proveniente del pelirrojo, tan autentica, tan pura. Esos pequeños momentos eran los que Gregory más disfrutaba. Sabía bien que el político pocas veces mostraba ese tipo de actitudes, de hecho, todo en Mycroft gritaba que las cosas le fastidiaban, que nada era tan interesante como para prestarle la debida atención, pero con el inspector era diferente y siempre lo había notado. En un principio había pasado desapercibido debido a que lo justificaba como si se tratara de una simple actuación que utilizaba para persuadirlo a que accediera a todas sus demandas. "_Debe de ser el mismo patrón de conducta con todos_" se decía siempre que notaba esos pequeños deslices del político. Pero grande era su error que cuando realmente comenzó a evaluar los movimientos del político se percatara que en realidad, ese tipo de gestos, eran exclusivamente para su persona, siempre y cuando estuvieran apartados o solos para que nadie, más que él, pudiera ver ese tipo de actitudes. Y eso le hacía sentir especial, nadie más que él podía tener esa parte del mayor de los Holmes.

Mycroft dejó de lado su chaleco y se aproximó al hombre en la cama, sin dejar de sonreírle. Lo contempló por unos instantes y luego se acercó, apartando con la mano el libro que aún sujetaba, para besarlo en los labios mientras que con la mano libre comenzaba a acariciar la piel por sobre la sabana. El mayor no pudo evitar el aprisionarlo con sus brazos mientras le correspondía al beso, sintiendo como la mano del otro se acercaba a una zona extremadamente sensible, incluso aun por sobre las sabanas.

Su corazón comenzaba agitarse de nuevo ante la expectación de lo que pudiera seguir a continuación. Pero fue entonces, sintiendo que el aire le comenzaba a faltar, que Mycroft terminó con ese beso y esa caricia. Su rostro reflejaba una divertida sonrisa que podía apostar que sólo él conocía, pero de igual forma lo hacía cabrear.

— Tienes. Que. Vestirte. Gregory. Es. Tarde. — remarcó cada palabra haciéndolo parecer casi como una súplica. — Porque no responderé de mis actos.

Lestrade lo observó detenidamente mientras Mycroft no dejaba de sonreírle de manera picara. A veces se preguntaba si ese tipo de gestos los habría usado con alguien más o era el único ser privilegiado en toda la faz de la tierra que tenía el honor de ver esa parte tan autentica del político.

Al final no pudo más que ceder y levantarse de aquella cama en la que se sentía tan a gusto.

— Me gustaría más que no respondieras de tus actos — soltó con molestia mientras se dirigía al mueble que el pelirrojo le había designado para su propia ropa y artículos de uso personal. — Hubiera sido más gratificante para ambos.

Logró escuchar otra risa, esta vez un poco más fuerte que la anterior, a su espalda.

— Si no tuviera que atender el asunto con Corea del Norte y tú el caso del psicópata norteamericano, lo hubiera considerado — sonó divertido, como si disfrutara sacar de sus casillas al hombre de canas.

Tomó lo que necesitaba y se dirigió al baño completo con el que contaba aquella enorme habitación que compartía con el pelirrojo. Dentro encontró un traje nuevo colgado y listo para usarse. Podía apostar, incluso, que estaba hecho a su medida. Aquello no hizo más que provocarle una sonrisa al mayor.

— Sabes — comenzó a la par que tomaba la ropa interior y comenzaba a vestirla, el pelirrojo yacía frente al espejo del tocador mientras se arreglaba la corbata —, a veces me pregunto si soy el único afortunado que goza de los grandes favores de Mycroft Holmes.

— ¿Celoso de que ceda ante algunos países de conveniencia, además de darles presentes? — cuestionó un tanto divertido.

Gregory rio.

— No me refiero a esto — señaló el traje, el cual ya comenzaba a usar. Mycroft hizo un ademán con la cabeza incitándolo a continuar. Greg suspiró y dejó de vestirse. — Me refiero a los pequeños gestos que haces que no son comunes en ti.

Mycroft terminó de hacer el nudo de su corbata y centró toda su atención en su pareja.

— ¿Gestos? — Alzó la ceja, esperando a que diera una explicación.

— Si. Gestos — afirmó el mayor.

— ¿Gestos? — insistió el pelirrojo, cruzándose de brazos, pareciendo totalmente perdido a lo que se refería su pareja.

— Gestos — reafirmó con una sonrisa, cautivado por la expresión del otro. — Tú eres alguien que siempre hace todo con exactitud: cada palabra, movimiento, decisión, inclusive gestos, son previa y fríamente calculados incluso antes de saber cómo viene la persona con la que vas a tratar. Todo tiene un control en tu vida, un momento preciso para usarse — se comenzó acercar al expectante político. — Excepto esto — le señaló con el dedo el rostro.

La sorpresa de Mycroft no se hizo esperar.

— ¡Exacto! — exclamó el DI con exaltación. — Existen pequeños gestos que simplemente se ven auténticos y reales en ti, que se salen del estándar de lo que representa Mycroft Holmes.

» Y he notado un patrón en estos: Solo los he visto cuando estas solo frente a mí. — Mycroft parpadeó algunos segundos, para después sonreír con alivio. La mirada de Greg se desvió ligeramente ante la reacción de su pareja, perdiendo parte del valor que había poseído. — Y… me preguntaba…

— Si eres el único — completó la frase del otro. Greg alzó los ojos y se encontró con la suave mirada del político. — Lo eres, eres el único; pero no el primero.

Greg pestañeó repetidas veces, sorprendido. Mycroft suspiró.

— Creo que es hora de que veas algo.

El pelirrojo giró sobre su lugar y caminó hacía la puerta de la habitación. Gregory vio implícito en sus actos la consigna de que lo siguiera. Lo condujo por un pasillo de la casa por el cual nunca antes había estado, no es como que fuera una persona curiosa, de hecho, aun cuando Mycroft le había dicho que ahora era su casa también, no se había atrevido a invadir la privacidad de su pareja.

— Era de suponerse — comenzó un tanto ansioso, tratando de aminorar el molesto silencio que se había formado. Mycroft ni se inmutó. — Digo, había una enorme posibilidad que hayan habido otros antes de mí… No debo de ser el único hombre con el que te debiste de haber involucrado.

— En eso tienes razón — aceptó el pelirrojo con simpleza, haciendo que el corazón de Gregory se encogiera. — No has sido el único hombre con el que he estado.

"_Eso era obvio, Idiota. No te creas tan especial_" se reprendió a sí mismo.

— Pero si has sido el único hombre con el que he actuado así. — agregó una vez estuvo frente a una puerta y detuvo su andar. Gregory lo imitó. Mycroft abrió la puerta e invitó al otro hombre a que entrara. — Pero no has sido la primera persona a la que he amado.

El detective entró a aquella habitación, seguido por el político. El cuarto era de un color distinto al resto de la casa. Lucía como si tuviera mucho tiempo sin ser usado. En este había muebles de madera cubiertos por sábanas blancas, un tocador muy parecido al que tenían en su habitación y una cama matrimonial cubierta con edredones de colores guindas que hacían juego con la pintura de las paredes y el mural, que consistía en unos enormes lirios en un prado, que estaba plasmado en la cabecera de la cama. Todo era tan hermoso y refinado, pero a la vez era vacío y fuera de lugar.

— Era la antigua habitación principal de la casa — Greg observó a su pareja mientras hablaba, parecía melancólico al estar ahí. — La alcoba de los señores de la casa. — El pelirrojo tomó la mano de su pareja y lo condujo hasta la única pared que contenía un cuadro.

En el cuadro podía ver a una bella joven de cabellos color chocolate, con unos ojos de color miel que eran tan profundos y hermosos que no dejaban nada que desear a los de su pareja. La mujer del cuadro usaba un vestido de gala largo de color turquesa, que se ceñía a su cuerpo resaltando su hermosa figura, aun cuando ella se encontraba sentada en la foto.

El mayor tragó saliva mientras intentaba entender lo que su pareja le quería decir con aquel cuadro.

— ¿Ella era una familiar tuya? — se atrevió a preguntar, sintiéndose estúpido.

Mycroft le sonrió y luego volvió su vista al cuadro que estaba enfrente de ellos, diciendo:

— Gregory, te presento a Camile Blackwood, mi ex esposa.

Lestrade giró rápidamente la cabeza hacía donde estaba su pareja, el rostro del detective estaba perplejo.

Tras unos segundos de observar a su pareja mientras a su cabeza se venían miles de ideas y pensamientos que rompían todo esquema que tenía de Mycroft Holmes, el hombre de canas alzó la cabeza y contempló el cuadro de la mujer que se suponía era la antigua esposa de su ahora pareja. Las cosas parecían no tener sentido, se suponía, según lo que Mycroft le había dicho, que siempre había tenido preferencia hacía los de su mismo sexo. ¿Cómo es que ahora le venía y le decía que la primera persona que amó fue a una mujer, a la cual convirtió en su esposa?

El pelirrojo y la mujer le tenían que explicar muchas cosas.

Tras un momento de preguntas por parte del detective al otro hombre, se atrevió a decir algo que necesitaba saber desde un principio:

— Llévame a conocer a Camile — sonó un tanto furioso y dolido en partes iguales.

El pelirrojo simplemente asintió.

-.-

— Aquí está Camile.

En el momento que estuvieron frente a ella, Lestrade se arrepintió de haberse sentido dolido y furioso.

La sombrilla del político los cubría a ambos del sol que estaba entrando de lleno sobre ellos. Mycroft había hecho unas llamadas con Anthea para que retrasara la junta un poco, como también había hablado con el Jefe de Scotland Yard y pedir prestado parte del tiempo del detective, pero aun así no dejaba de sentirse mal por la manera en que había cuestionado a su pareja sobre la vida de la mujer y de él juntos.

Pasó su vista de un lado a otro, evitando fijar la mirada, pero al final no tuvo más que hacerlo. Frente a ambos estaba una fría lapida de granito, en donde estaba inscrito el nombre de la mujer, su fecha de nacimiento y defunción, como también una frase conmemorativa: "_Comprensiva y Amada Esposa_".

El pelirrojo dejó un ramo de lirios frente a la lápida, que habían comprado de camino allí, y volvió al lado de su pareja.

— Ella fue una de las pocas personas que nos entendía mejor a mí y a mi hermano — mencionó mientras apretaba con fuerza el mango del paraguas. — La única que me amaba tal y como era, aceptando el estar a mi lado aun cuando sabía que yo no podía darle el mismo amor… — la voz del que todo el mundo consideraba como el hombre de hielo comenzó a sonar más profunda y en ocasiones parecía querer romperse. Aquello no hizo más que encoger el corazón de Lestrade.

» Se volvió mi compañía, mi alegría y mi soporte — continuó con la vista fija en el lugar donde estaba la lápida —, ¿Cómo no amarla por todo lo que hizo por mí?

Greg lo abrazó, no tenía palabras por decir puesto que sabía que ninguna que dijera servirían para con el político. Nunca lo había visto de aquella forma, y hasta cierto punto agradecía poder verlo así puesto que le confirmaba que el hombre podía llegar a tener un lado sensible enorme.

Mycroft desvió la mirada por un instante y se dejó hacer en el abrazo. El tiempo que pasaron así les pasó desapercibido, pudieron haber sido horas, días o incluso meses, pero no fue de gran importancia para ninguno mientras pudieran sentir la presencia y el calor del otro.

La mano del pelirrojo rozó la mano contraria en un intento por llamar su atención. Lestrade respondió con un apretón en dicha mano tratando de transmitirle apoyo.

— Ella siempre estuvo ahí — retomó después de un prolongado silencio, con un tono de voz suave. — Cada vez que la necesitaba, siempre…

— Yo también lo estaré.

— No quiero que intentes suplantarla, Gregory — reprendió el mayor de los Holmes. — Tu eres muy distinto a ella y aun así eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida.

— Lo sé — admitió con modestia, haciendo que ambos soltaran una ligera risa. — Y por eso te digo que — su tono de voz volvió a ser serio — yo quiero estar siempre a tu lado, cada vez que me necesites — profundizó el abrazo.

La cabeza de Mycroft se dirigió a un sitio en donde pudo reposarla con comodidad.

— _Gracias_.

* * *

—Hoy en día—

Los ojos de Mycroft no daban crédito a lo que estaban viendo. Su respiración, al igual que su pulso, se había acelerado y aun no podía entender cómo es que estaba pasando aquello.

Gregory se acercó hasta su lado, con su característico andar, haciendo que la suposición de que fuera un impostor con un enorme parecido con el hombre se redujera enormemente; llevó sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y le dedicó una sonrisa que, por más que le doliera admitir, extrañaba tanto ver.

— _Te prometí estar siempre a tu lado, cada vez que me necesitaras_ — sacó sus manos de sus bolsillos y se señaló de pies a cabeza. — _Así que heme aquí._

Todo en el hombre frente a él era tal y como recordaba de su pareja. Su cabello, su mirada, su postura, todo; era imposible negar que aquel hombre se tratara de un simple actor, una imitación de lo que era Gregory, porque, viéndola desde ese punto de vista, nadie lo conocía mejor que él. Cada detalle de su voz: podía identificar cuando estaba triste, cuando le mentía para hacerlo sentir bien, cuando intentaba no reírse de él y su "inocencia" ante algunos aspectos de vida, su cálida voz cuando intentaba reanimarlo y darle fuerzas tras una larga jornada de trabajo; cada mirada que le daba, aun cuando este usaba lentes de sol, cuando desviaba sus ojos tratando ocultarle alguna molestia o tristeza. Cada gesto con las manos, cada suspiro, cada postura… Gregory Lestrade era uno de sus conocimientos más amplios que tenía y estaba orgulloso de que fuera así. Por eso podía presumir que aquello no era alguien más; pero también era imposible que su pareja estuviera vivo tras aquel disparo. ¡Por Dios! Él mismo reconoció el cuerpo y no podía estar equivocado, no con él.

Amenos que…

El semblante de Mycroft cambió de sorpresa a uno estoico.

— Tú no estás aquí — señaló con frialdad Mycroft.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Gregory se desvaneció lentamente.

— Claro que lo estoy — respondió con seriedad, sus manos se situaron a sus costados y su mirada se fijó en la azul del pelirrojo. — ¿Acaso no puedes verme, Mycroft?

El ceño del aludido se frunció con molestia.

— Te veo, lo que aún no me explico es el cómo, puesto que, en realidad, tú no estás aquí — volvió a señalar, sujetando con fuerza el mango de su sombrilla.

El rostro del hombre con canas se llenó de tristeza, mientras su mirada se desvió hacia otro lado que no fuera el pelirrojo.

— ¿No deseabas que estuviera aquí, acaso? — preguntó y su voz denotaba que las palabras del otro le habían calado.

— Si…. Pero no de esta forma — lo señaló con la mano de manera ruda.

El viento sopló con fuerza, era tan fresco que lograba calar aun cuando vistieras tus mejores prendas. La vista de ambos hombres se posaron en el cielo, las nubes negras comenzaban asechar la vista nocturna, anunciando lo que parecía ser una próxima tormenta, si el viento y el clima lo favorecía de aquella forma.

— Se avecina algo grande, Mycroft — pronunció el nombre como si de algo delicado se tratara. Bajó la vista, al igual que el aludido, y le dedicó una mirada seria. — Y tienes que estar en tus mejores condiciones.

El pelirrojo chasqueó la lengua.

— ¿Y cómo quieres que lo esté si el causante de todo eres tú? — acusó con enojo. — Se supone que tú no deberías de estar aquí, no te necesito, ni siquiera sé porque… — se calló por un segundo, sintiéndose tonto al siquiera pronunciar aquello.

— Tu mente me proyecto aquí, ¿Cierto? — le dedicó una media sonrisa para después tenderle una mano. — Por eso mismo, me necesitas. Necesitas de algo que no te deje caer en un umbral de dolor, que te sostenga y te proteja de todo esto que te estás haciendo.

Mycroft gruñó.

— No estoy loco — movió su mano intentando declinar el ofrecimiento de la proyección de su pareja, pero esta la atravesó tomando por sorpresa al pelirrojo.

Volvió su mano a su costado y se apuró a recuperar la compostura. No podía permitir que ni siquiera su alucinación lo viera así, eso sería darle la razón a la premisa de que estaba volviéndose loco.

— Nadie dijo eso — apuntó con voz neutra, llevando su mano a su costado. — Sólo dije que necesitas ayuda. Y está es la única forma que tu mente logró encontrar para que hicieras caso.

La imagen de Gregory le volvió a sonreír, está vez de la forma que él recordaba que usaba cuando sabía que las cosas andaban mal y este trataba de hacerlo sentir bien. Pero aun así, no caería en aquellas jugarretas que su ya cansada mente le estaba haciendo pasar.

— No necesito de tu ayuda, ni la de nadie más — soltó con soberbia mientras sentía como una gota de agua caía en la punta de su nariz. — Estoy bien y no necesito de ningún _mecanismo de defensa_ que me sirva de escudo ante un supuesto _rompimiento_.

Se apartó de la tumba y caminó a través de la imagen de su pareja, atravesándola sin mayor dificultad.

"_Sólo te digo que, si necesitas de ayuda, puedes buscarme y aceptarme en cualquier momento_".

El pelirrojo refunfuñó, siguiendo su andar lejos de la tumba de su pareja. La lluvia comenzó a descender con fuerza, a lo que Mycroft reaccionó lento a la hora de abrir su paraguas y usarlo para protegerse del agua.

Su traje Armani de tres piezas, hecho a la medida, ya se encontraba con manchas de lodo para cuando logró salir del cementerio y comenzó a caminar por la solitaria banqueta. No había ningún coche esperándolo a la salida y eso estaba bien. Él no había llegado a aquel lugar en auto, ni siquiera había avisado que iba a salir de la oficina a esas horas, simplemente había tomado su sombrilla y había comenzado a caminar hasta que sus perdidos pasos lo llevaron hasta aquel lugar.

Y no es como que le hubiera molestado, en primera instancia se había vuelto una muy buena idea para refugiarse y perderse un momento en toda aquella maraña de pensamientos que traía, pero luego se fue en declive cuando aquella imagen de Gregory apareció frente a él. Buscaba la soledad y su estúpida psique le había mandado una alucinación. No es que no conociera cómo funcionaba la mente, había leído lo suficiente sobre las teorías psicológicas para hacerse de un propio juicio clínico acerca de algunos trastornos, como también de algunos problemas que podían surgir en la estructuración de la mente. Por ello sabía de antemano que aquello estaba dentro de los estándares permitidos de la lucidez, había leído acerca de casos extraordinarios en donde la mente había hecho cosas fuera de lo común para protegerse y evitar colapsar. Pero esto no podía estar pasándole ahora a él.

Por eso agradeció que ahora se encontrara sólo y que el fuerte sonido de la lluvia sirviera para acallar todo aquel ruido que su mente estaba comenzando a generar.

Afortunadamente el camino a su casa le resultó tan reconfortante y agotador, que le sirvió para generarle cansancio y que su cuerpo comenzara a pedirle por horas de sueño. Al entrar por la puerta principal, caminó directamente al baño, comenzó a desvestirse, tomó una ducha caliente y, tras vestirse con algo de ropa que siempre guardaba de repuesto, se dirigió a su cuarto en donde se tumbó en la cama y lo único que deseó fue quedarse dormido lo más pronto posible, puesto que no podría soportar otro grito de auxilio por parte de su ya cansada mente, sin recordar que su teléfono celular estaba en su pantalón de vestir y que este había recibido más de siete llamadas perdidas provenientes del número de emergencia durante el tiempo que estuvo en el cementerio y prometió atender después.

* * *

La habitación de John había vuelto a ser igual de ruidosa que antes, o incluso más.

Él nunca había pedido aquello, pero por órdenes del maldito paramédico y el doctor que lo habían atendido —por mandato de su hermano, podía asegurar—, tenía que tener compañía que lo ayudara a realizar las actividades que más se le complicaran debido a su condición si quería ser dado de alta pronto.

Su brazo izquierdo se encontraba aprisionado en un molesto cabestrillo que le ayudaba a sostenerlo y evitar que el hueso volviera a salirse de su lugar. Las heridas de navaja tuvieron que ser suturadas debido a la profundidad de las mismas y las que parecían ser simples contusiones en el pecho resultaron en dos costillas rotas que le complicaban el movimiento y le dificultaban la respiración. Debido a ello, su _vehículo_ había tenido un declive en su capacidad y estaba incapacitado para hacer muchas actividades cotidianas, incluso el bañarse. Y como era de esperarse, el servicial doctor militar se había ofrecido para cuidarlo, por más que Sherlock se hubiera negado.

Así que ahora estaba ahí, de vuelta al 21B de Baker Street. Cuando John se ofreció a cuidarlo, llegó a pensar que las cosas volverían a ser como antes, y eso, hasta cierto punto, le agradaba y lo hacía sentir cómodo. Pero cuando el rubio arribó al departamento acompañado, no sólo de sus maletas, su agrado se esfumó. Y no es que le molestara la presencia de la esposa de su mejor amigo, ni mucho menos la presencia de la niña, lo que le molestaba era el exceso de tiempo que tendría que convivir con ellas, las molestas horas de la noche en la que la pequeña lloraba debido al cambio de su casa, el enorme ruido que generaba la pequeña por cosas insignificantes, la enorme restricción que sufriría en sus experimentos, entre otros inconvenientes.

— Sólo serán unos días, Sherlock — le había dicho Mary cuando llegaron y lo saludaron.

Y ya habían pasado tres días tras aquello. ¡Tres Malditos Días! Eso era más de lo que podría soportar. Sumándole el molesto dolor que significaba el simple caminar, aquellos días habían sido una tortura para el único detective consultor, además de que no podía matar el tiempo en su preciado palacio mental, debido al estricto régimen del doctor a la hora de hacerlo tomar el medicamento a la hora indicada.

Sus ojos no se despegaban del techo de su habitación, no paraba de buscar algo interesante en lo que entretenerse. Había dormido lo suficiente en el día que ahora no tenía ganas de dormir más. Podría estar matando el tiempo con la investigación referente al asesinato de Lestrade, pero debido al odioso de su hermano, habían retirado toda información del departamento acerca del caso. No es que no pudiera hacer uso de la información almacenada en su mente, pero había nuevos datos que eran importantes para avanzar y dar por terminado dicho problema. Ahora eso era su prioridad y su estúpido hermano se le había arrebatado, alegando que debía aprovechar esos días para descansar y recuperarse, puesto que no quería que volviera a desaparecer como lo había hecho cuando recibió el balazo. De hecho, por ello estaba siendo cuidado, además, por John y por dos agentes que estaban custodiando la puerta principal del departamento.

Y es que, aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, la creciente paranoia de su hermano no hacía más que fastidiarlo, haciéndolo sentir más irritado cada vez.

_Está sufriendo…_

Aquella dulce voz sonó dentro de su palacio mental. Sherlock refunfuñó. No tenía que adentrarse más para reconocer la voz de _ella_ dentro de su palacio. Aunque últimamente su recuerdo estaba siendo evocado con más frecuencia que antes, no podía negar que extrañaba mucho su voz.

— Cállate — ordenó en voz baja, tratando de disipar su recuerdo y utilizar su palacio mental para algo más importante.

El vibrar de su celular sacudió la mesita de noche que estaba enseguida de su cama, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad mientras rodaba los ojos. Estuvo tentado llamar a John y pedirle que le pasara el aparato en señal de protesta a su presencia en su departamento, pero prefirió evitar el drama y un nuevo regaño por parte de la rubia y de su esposo por interrumpir, de nuevo, una noche de sueño. Estiró el brazo bueno hacia el mueble, sintiendo una pequeña punzada en su tórax, logró alcanzar con sus dedos el aparato.

Sabía de quien se trataba incluso antes de si quiera decidirse en tomar o no el móvil. Lo que le sorprendió fue el contenido del mensaje.

_"Recuento: Mycroft desapareció por cinco horas. No usó su servicio de transporte, caminó. Ahora está en su casa, durmiendo. A"_

Sherlock pestañeó varias veces. Cuando la asistente de su hermano se había ofrecido a informarlo de las anomalías de su hermano tras la muerte del Inspector pensó que la mujer se había vuelto loca o estúpida. ¿Para que serían de su interés aquellos datos tan insignificantes? Él podía leerlos en su hermano en cuanto los viera y acertar, sin la necesidad de tener previa información de sus acciones. Durante las últimas semanas, a la misma hora, había estado recibiendo un mensaje, de distintos números —posiblemente de distinta encriptación—, mismo remitente y con un contenido similar entre ellos: aburrido y predecible. En verdad no le interesaban los pequeños cambios en la rutina de su perfeccionista hermano. La mayoría del tiempo los ignoraba y prefería hacer otra cosa, por lo que nunca los abría; pero ahora debido a su creciente aburrimiento había optado por leer el contenido.

Contempló la pantalla del celular, leyendo el mensaje una y otra vez, hasta que este desapareció cuando la pantalla se apagó. Se quedó unos minutos sin apartar la vista del mismo punto, intentando encontrar sentido a lo que acababa de leer.

No le preocupaba el hecho de que su hermano hubiera desaparecido por tanto tiempo, sabía el lugar al que había ido. Tampoco el que no hubiera usado su servicio de transporte, a veces hacía eso cuando no quiere ser identificado por nadie de los funcionarios públicos. Lo que le sorprendía era el hecho de que su hermano hubiera caminado hasta su casa en una noche lluviosa como esa.

Encendió la pantalla del móvil y escribió un mensaje lo más rápido que su mano buena le permitió, para después escribir el número que sabía de memoria y enviarlo. Bloqueó el teléfono y lo dejó en el mueble de nuevo. Aspiró profundamente mientras que, con su brazo bueno comenzó a incorporarse en su cama, sintiendo como su cuerpo dolía ante cada movimiento que hacía. Con un esfuerzo casi sobre humano logró ponerse de pie. Se dirigió a su armario y tomando algo de ropa que no fuera difícil de colocar, logró vestirse, no muy de su agrado, pero aquello era lo único que podía usar: un pants, la camiseta de su pijama y una chamarra. Metió los pies en un par de tenis deportivos, sin importarle si se los colocó mal o si le molestaban, optó por no agacharse y lastimarse más de lo que estaba, prefirió usar esa tolerancia de dolor que aún tenía para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Analizó sus opciones, inclinándose a tomar la misma ruta que _La Mujer_ utilizó para irrumpir en su habitación y devolverle el abrigo, como también la misma que el removió para entrar a su propio departamento y dejarle la pista a John sobre lo que había hecho su esposa. Removió el cristal como había hecho aquella vez, pero ahora con las limitantes que le dejaban el poseer un solo brazo útil. Salió por la ventana como pudo, sintiendo como todo en su interior se le removía junto a un insoportable dolor.

Una vez afuera, colocó en su lugar todo como antes y, con sumo cuidado, bajó las escaleras de servicio, sujetándose su costillar con la mano que estaba atrapada en su cabestrillo mientras tomaba el barandal con la otra. Se tomó un tiempo para recuperar el aliento antes continuar avanzando por callejones, evitando las calles principales, llegando hasta una plaza a unos veinte minutos de distancia de su departamento. Se sentó en una banca, sintiendo cada punzada que su cuerpo le enviaba, como si lo estuviera regañando por todo el esfuerzo físico que había hecho al llegar ahí.

Espero unos cinco minutos hasta que a su lado se sentó un hombre encapuchado con el gorro de su sudadera. El hombre sacó una cajetilla de cigarros, ofreciéndosela una vez que había tomado uno.

Sherlock tomó uno y lo llevó a su boca, a la par que el hombre encendía su cigarrillo.

— A veces dudo de tu lucidez, _Shezza _— señaló el hombre, pasándole el encendedor junto con un papel doblado.

El moreno lo tomó, ignorando su comentario, usó el encendedor y abrió el papel arrugado. Leyó su contenido, memorizándolo, para después acercarlo a la punta ardiendo de su cigarrillo y quemarlo.

— No puedo confiar en nada, ni nadie — expuso, arrojando el papel ardiendo, mientras veía como se consumía, dejando solo cenizas. — Pareciera que siempre van a un paso por delante de mí.

Dio una calada a su cigarrillo, para después soltarla a la par que quitaba el exceso quemado, procurando que las cenizas quedaran sobre el resto del papel. Se recargó sobre la banca, agradeciendo que su espalda dejara de dolerle en dicha posición.

— ¿Está todo lo que te pedí? — preguntó dándole otra calada, mientras que el contenido del papel no desaparecía de su mente: "_179 Shaftesbury Ave. Forbiden Planet_".

El hombre asintió, terminando de fumarse su cigarrillo.

— Tal como lo pediste — sacó un sobre de su chaqueta y lo deslizó por la banca —. La mitad aquí, el resto en donde sabes.

El detective guardó en su cabestrillo el sobre, doblándolo con cuidado. Tiró su cigarrillo al suelo y llevó su mano libre a su hombro lastimado, el frio en aquel parque había comenzado a calarle en los huesos.

— ¿Algo interesante?

— ¿Además de lo que hay en los sobres? — meditó por unos segundos. — No lo creo, _Bennie_ logró congeniar con uno de ellos, pero no pudo sacar nada. El muy bastardo estaba en el _viaje_.

Sherlock chasqueó la lengua, molesto.

— Por suerte _Dyan_ es buena metiéndose en donde no le importa y logró escuchar algo sobre un tal '_Clairvoyante'_…

El Holmes giró su rostro hacia el hombre, con los ojos abiertos.

— Clarividente — susurró para sí.

— Dyan supone que ha de ser su líder, puesto que el tono con que lo nombraban sonaba respetuoso.

Su mente procesó todo a gran velocidad. '_Así que él es el verdadero líder. El otro era un farol_' se dijo a sí mismo, guardando aquella en su palacio mental. Sabía que era muy raro que, a pesar de que el líder hubiera sido capturado, el grupo hubiera seguido actuando como si nada, en vez de buscar venganza de inmediato y comenzar a derrumbarse. Al fin y al cabo, el único que suponía un interés en dicho grupo era el líder, el cual era la cabeza y mente de todo ese embrollo. Pero en vez de eso, el grupo se mantuvo y comenzó a moverse dos meses después, cambiando su actuar de manera tan drástica. Supuso que después de todo, el líder que capturaron fue más que un farol y ese tal 'Clarividente' era quien en realidad movía todos los hilos.

Ahora comenzaba todo a mostrarse mucho más interesante.

Dejó sus pensamientos de lado e intentó ponerse de pie. Un dolor punzante en su pecho que pareció emigrar hasta su hombro lo hizo que se regresara, soltando un alarido. El encapuchado se alertó, poniéndose de pie de un brinco para acercarse a él y extenderle la mano.

— _Shezza_…

— Pídeme un taxi, _Billy_ — ordenó el moreno tomando la mano del aludido, mientras que este hacía fuerza para ayudarlo a ponerlo en pie.

En un principio le costó mantenerse en pie por el dolor, pero después de unos segundos, se logró erguir y soltar un suspiro.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? — cuestionó Billy, fallando en no sonar alarmado.

El moreno negó, palmeándole el brazo. Levó su mano a su bolsillo y sacó unos billetes, para después entregárselos al otro hombre, quien los tomó con una media sonrisa.

— Ya has hecho suficiente.

Billy lo ayudó a llegar a la calle, giró su cabeza buscando un taxi en la casi desierta calle. A lo lejos se vislumbró las luces de un coche al cual el hombre le hizo una señal con el brazo, el auto se detuvo frente a ellos. El taxista los volteó a ver, evaluándolos de arriba abajo para luego hacer una expresión de fastidio.

— Su mujer lo ha de estar engañando — susurró Billy al moreno mientras le abría la puerta. Sherlock sólo sonrió, sintiéndose cómodo ante las buenas deducciones del hombre.

Lo ayudó a sentarse en la parte de atrás para luego observarlo con algo de preocupación.

— No cargas con el suficiente efectivo — volvió a resaltar su preocupación.

Sherlock rodó los ojos.

— Ya me las arreglaré — espetó, cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Miró al chofer y antes de que este le dijera algo, le soltó: — 179 Shaftesbury Ave. A Forbiden Planet, por favor.

Sin más, el conductor chasqueó la lengua y echó a andar el taxi.

El moreno se removió en su asiento, tratando de no lastimarse, para posar su vista a la ventana. Las calles eran desiertas y la luz del sol comenzaba a hacerse presente. Sherlock podía sentir como todo comenzaba a enredarse cada vez más. Sentía que todo aquello no tenía sentido. Tras la muerte de Lestrade, cada una de sus deducciones acertadas lo alejaban más de su objetivo y no estaba acostumbrado a fallar. A cada paso que daba, su destino se alejaba más y eso era algo que lo frustraba. Llevó su dedo boca, para comenzar a morderlo con ahínco.

_Todo irá bien. Debes tranquilizarte, Sherlock._ La voz le sonó como un susurro y el sólo gruñó.

El taxi se detuvo frente a su destino y el conductor giró su cabeza hacia donde estaba él.

— ¿Necesita ayuda para bajar? — preguntó con fastidio el hombre, tratando de sonar amable.

— No — soltó con voz grave. El otro hombre rodó los ojos mientras Sherlock abría la puerta y comenzaba a salir del taxi. El conductor le iba soltar un grito cuando él se le adelantó: — Espere un momento, necesito hacer algo aquí antes de volver a necesitar de sus servicios.

— Lo que diga — espetó molesto el otro, cruzándose de brazos.

Sherlock alzó la cabeza mientras se sostenía su costillar y daba pasos con cuidado. Forbidden Planet se alzaba frente a él, las letras de aluminio sobre los cristales de los aparadores que contenían artículos tan ridículos que podía presumir que sólo John y sus gustos extravagantes entenderían. El barandal frente al establecimiento le sirvió de apoyo cuando su informante se asomó por el costado del árbol. Traía arrastrando un carrito con muchas latas que había recolectado. Su cabello castaño y alborotado daba la impresión de que tenía varios días sin bañarse. Al verlo, la mujer le sonrío mientras se arropaba con la cobija roída que usaba como saco, haciendo consiente al cuerpo del moreno el frío que hacía, provocándole dolor en su hombro.

— La vida del afortunado da muchas vueltas — recitó la mujer mientras llevaba uno de sus dedos a su cabello para comenzar a jugar con este.

— Pero el infortunio no es enemigo de la vida — le respondió con una media sonrisa, mientras ella posaba sus ojos en él.

El detective llevó su mano a su bolsillo y sacó lo último que cargaba de efectivo, para entregárselo a la mujer, quien lo aceptó de buena gana.

Ella alzó el billete al cielo, inspeccionándolo, para luego sonreír más ampliamente y guardarlo en su bolsillo.

— Supongo que será de utilidad para un _viaje_ decente — comenzó a rebuscar en su carrito entre las latas, hasta que alcanzó un sobre de color amarillo, el cual pasó a las manos del detective. — Al menos Bennie lo disfrutará.

— Apártalo de esas cosas durante el trabajo, Dyan — le ordenó mientras tomaba el sobre y lo guardaba junto con el otro.

— Mira quien lo dice… — se mofó la mujer, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Sherlock la ignoró, rodando los ojos.

— ¿Algo interesante? — preguntó antes de voltearse.

— Es una red algo nueva, pero con mucha fuerza — respondió con seriedad la mujer. — Su forma de actuar no es como algo que haya visto antes. Debes tener cuidado.

— Lo tomaré en cuenta.

Y sin más, Sherlock se alejó de ella para ir hacía el taxi.

Una vez adentro, ordenó al hombre llevarlo a Baker Street.

El camino fue silencioso y rápido, cosa que agradeció, debido a que el dolor de su cuerpo lo estaba agotando. Recostó su cuerpo en el asiento, buscando una posición que le doliera menos y que le permitiera respirar con libertad. Su cabeza le comenzaba a doler y sus ojos los sentía calientes y pesados. Estaba comenzando a experimentar fiebre debido al esfuerzo que le conllevó el realizar todas esas cosas, pero sabía que aquello había valido la pena. De vez en cuando su vista se iba hacía el sujeto de enfrente, quien no dejaba de observarlo a través del retrovisor.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, el sol apenas comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia a través de los altos edificios que rodeaban la puerta del 221B de Baker Street. Y tal como había predicho, era la hora del cambio de guardia, lo que significaba que la puerta estaba libre. Aquello provocó una sonrisa en el detective.

— Bien, hemos llegado — escuchó decir al conductor del taxi. Su tono de voz era de fastidio. — Serán 35£.

Sherlock abrió la puerta del taxi ante la molesta mirada del hombre y comenzó a descender del auto ignorando los molestos gritos del otro ante la ausencia de pago.

Su cuerpo comenzó a tambalearse, mientras su visión comenzaba a nublársele. El dolor comenzaba a ser constante y era muy molesto a la hora de querer avanzar. Se apoyó del pasamano de la entrada de su departamento para después dejarse caer enfrente de la puerta, con su respiración agitada y con la sensación de estarse ahogando poco a poco. Podía distinguir a lo lejos la irritante voz del taxista mientras exigía el cobro de sus servicios.

No pasaron ni unos minutos cuando un sedán de color negro se estacionó detrás del taxi. De este descendió un hombre de complexión ancha, de buen cuerpo y vistiendo un traje, todo en el denotaba alguien de seguridad privada. El hombre de no más de 1.87 m de alto se apresuró hasta donde estaba Sherlock, ignorando olímpicamente al taxista que no dejaba de refunfuñar.

— Señor Holmes — lo nombró mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie. En su rostro podía leer sorpresa y preocupación.

El aludido sonrió.

— Ahora — comenzó intentando hilar todas las palabras mientras el dolor le impedía respirar con naturalidad —, si quieres que mi hermano pase… por alto este pequeño desliz de tu parte en mi custodia… — el hombre tragó pesado —. T-te sugiero que pagues al taxista lo que exige y me consigas un poco de… ¡arggg! — se quejó, apretándose el abdomen con su brazo en el cabestrillo. — Algo de medicamento p-para el dolor.

Y dicho esto, le mostró su sonrisa más infantil.

* * *

— ¡¿COMO PUDISTE HACER SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDEZ EN TU ESTADO?! — el grito de John Watson retumbó en toda la habitación generando que su mujer retrocediera unos pasos lejos de él.

— Con mucha fuerza de voluntad, John — respondió sin más el moreno. Mary esbozó una sonrisa ante el comentario.

John Watson volvió a explotar.

Y es que no era para más. El hombre, que ahora estaba acostado en la cama, había salido sin ser notado en un muy mal estado físico, cosa que pasó por alto ya que se brincó una ventana y saltó una pila de basura sin siquiera hacer el menor ruido, para después salir corriendo hacia quien sabe dónde para obtener quien sabe qué. En verdad no le había prestado atención ya que estaba realmente molesto con su amigo por haber comprometido su cuerpo de aquella forma al grado de cambiarle el tipo de vendaje que usaba en el pecho debido a que había comprometido de nuevo otra costilla.

Bueno, debía de aceptar que aquello era muy normal en el comportamiento de su amigo: ignorar completamente el estado de salud de su cuerpo por resolver un caso; y eso él estaba acostumbrado.

Por ello lo tenían recostado en su cama, arropado con una manta y una compresa de agua fría sobre su frente. Tenía ganas de amarrarlo a su cama, pero no quería llegar a ser tan extremista.

Pero había que ser sinceros, el que te despertaran con portazos a las 6 de la mañana y que al abrir por la puerta entrara un hombre del servicios personal de Mycroft con el menor de los Holmes en brazos medio inconsciente, era motivo suficiente para ser estar molesto y ser extremista con el susodicho. Pero es que la verdad, eso no era lo único que lo molestaba, lo que en realidad le cabreaba era el cinismo con que lo tomaba el moreno y que su mujer lo secundaba.

— ¡No seas ridículo, Sherlock! — volvió a gritar. — Y tú — señaló a su mujer, la cual se estaba cubriendo la mano, evitando reírse —, no lo alientes.

— Debes calmarte, John — volvió a pedir, regulando su voz. Pareciera como si le llevara un gran esfuerzo el hablar.

John apretó los puños.

— Verás… — tomó un respiro para luego comenzar a acomodarse mejor en la cama — mis actos fueron justificados — terminó de decir mientras llevaba su brazo libre hacia donde estaban un par de sobres.

John lo observó y captó un brillo que hace unos días no veía en los ojos de Sherlock. Aquello era la chispa que emanaba su antiguo compañero de piso cuando algún caso lo excitaba. Y es que podía comprenderlo. Había pasado casi una semana encerrado, apartado de todo lo relacionado con el caso de Lestrade y de lo que afuera acontecía. De hecho, estaba sorprendido que el hombre hubiera aguantado tanto tiempo sin estar quejándose por todo y exigiendo algo con que alimentar su mente.

No mentiría si dijera que adoraba ver a Sherlock activo, siendo él mismo y queriendo hacer todo a la vez para resolver un enigma. Pero tampoco podía negar que no se preocupaba por el hecho de que al moreno le importara un comino su estado de salud y que aun así siguiera investigando a como diera lugar.

El rubio suspiró, liberando toda tención que cargaba.

— Ningún documento de algún caso debiera de comprometer tu estado de salud — señaló John un poco más calmado, mientras se acercaba a la cama de su amigo y se sentaba a su lado, llevando su mano a los documentos, en seña de querer tomarlos. — Por algo Mycroft te negó el que siguieras investigando.

— Mycroft se está dejando caer ante esto — espetó con molestia, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado.

— Recuerda que él es el más afectado en todo esto — Sherlock volvió su vista hacía él, observándolo con sus penetrantes ojos, como si hubiera revelado un secreto muy importante. Solía verlo en ocasiones de esa forma, pero aun no dejaba de incomodarlo, más trató de guardar la compostura. — D-debemos dejarle vivir su proceso de duelo a su ritmo.

El momento de silencio que siguió a eso no sirvió a que John se sintiera más cómodo ante la mirada penetrante de Sherlock. Sentía como si lo estuviera penetrando en lo más profundo de su ser, desvelando alguno de sus más oscuros secretos, lo cual era una habilidad natural en su amigo, pero nunca la había experimentado antes. Por lo general sus miradas profundas eran buscando aprobación a ciertas cosas o que el ultimo comentario hubiera servido como farol para una deducción acertada del moreno, El rubio sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a encenderse ante la sensación de desnudez de su mente ante la atenta mirada del otro.

— Pudiste haberle pedido a uno de tus vagabundos que te trajera los sobres — señaló Mary, haciendo que Sherlock pestañeara rápidamente y desviara su mirada hacia ella. John lo agradeció en secreto, soltando el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

El moreno bufó, como si acabaran de decir la estupidez más grande este mundo.

— Aun cuando eso haya sido una mejor opción — dobló su brazo bueno, llevando su mano hecha puño a su boca —, el hecho de que ese gorila esté cuidando la puerta por órdenes de mi hermano vuelve nula cualquier información referente al caso que pudiese llegar a mis manos.

» Está empecinado a que no me entrometa más en este caso y no puedo comprender porque — concluyó con voz firme.

John desvió su mirada a su mujer y, al ver que esta se la devolvía, sonrió. El mundo podría estar colapsando, pero Sherlock Holmes no podría entender porque todas las personas reaccionaban de diversas formas ante aquellos sucesos. Y es que no se necesitaba ser un genio para entender que Mycroft estaba sintiendo miedo —algo raro en él— a que algo grave le ocurriera a su hermano. Ante la reciente perdida de su pareja, no podía darse el lujo de sufrir otra perdida. Una reacción humana muy común.

El rubio tomó los sobres que estaban sobre la cama y comenzó a inspeccionarlos.

— Y — comenzó buscando desviar la conversación hacia algo que su amigo dominara —, a todo esto, ¿Qué es lo que contienen estos sobres?

Sherlock esbozó una sonrisa, dirigiendo su mano hacia los sobres que su amigo le alcanzó.

— Tras la caída de la red de Moriarty — comenzó narrando Sherlock mientras abría el sobre para sacar los documentos —, las bandas que restaron no eran más que simples grupos sin mucha relevancia en el mundo criminal.

» Aun cuando Moriarty movía todo, no todos los grupos delictivos estaban bajo su poder — mientras hablaba, leía por encima las hojas que sujetaba —. Eso dejaba sin muchos planes de acción y protección para estas insignificantes bandas. Inclusive Lestrade fue capaz de capturar a varias de ellas sin poner mucho en riesgo.

Ambos rubios lo escucharon atentamente mientras esperaban que el hombre revelara lo más importante de todo. Hace unas semanas atrás, antes del ataque contra Sherlock, el moreno les había explicado algo sobre un grupo criminal que había causado revuelo y que gracias a Lestrade habían sido capturados. Lo curioso de aquel caso no había sido lo que hicieron, sino el como lo hicieron. Su trabajo fue más que descuidado y sin ninguna gracia que parecía que iban pidiendo a gritos el ser capturados, teniendo como consecuencia la pena perpetua del líder de dicha banda, con algunos de sus colaboradores. En su momento todo fue justificado como estupidez o descuido. Pero ahora, tras la supuesta venganza que tomaron, pareciera más si hubiera sido planeado. Y prueba de ello eran sus formas tan asombrosas de aparecer y desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno.

Sherlock dejó de lado la hoja, tomó el otro sobre e hizo lo mismo que con el primero.

— Pero con los recientes atentados — continuó mientras seguía hojeando el archivo, a la par que una ligera sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro —, pareciera que la organización del grupo va más de una simple venganza… — su vista se detuvo en un papel que pegado sobre la hoja. — ¡Oh! ¡Esto es brillante! ¡Brillante!

Los ojos de un azul perfecto viajaban de un lado a otro de los documentos mientras que giraba pasaba de una a otra hoja constantemente.

— Sherlock — lo llamó el rubio, sintiéndose desplazado ante el creciente éxtasis de su amigo sobre aquellos documentos escritos a mano.

— Esto es mejor de lo que pensé — siguió hablando el aludido, dejando de lado a la pareja.

La paciencia de John se agotó cuando pasaron casi cinco minutos siendo ignorados por el moreno.

— ¡Sherlock! — alzó la voz el médico, captando la atención del moreno, quien lo vio con una amplia sonrisa. — ¿Qué tienen escrito esas malditas hojas que es tan interesante?

— La información que nos dará algunas claves para saber más de esta banda, la razón por la que atacaron a Lestrade y, me puedo arriesgar a deducir, donde es que harán su próximo movimiento.

No habían pasado ni cinco segundos cuando el crujir de la puerta de la entrada del departamento llegó a ellos. Sherlock se tensó y su semblante alegre cambio drásticamente a uno de fastidio. Separó una de las hojas y se la ofreció a Mary.

— Cuídame esto un momento — pidió en un susurro y con voz seria mientras sus ojos no se apartaban de un punto fijo enfrente de él —. Guárdalo en donde no pueda ser alcanzado por alguien que no sea John y por ningún motivo lo reveles.

Mary asintió, tomando la hoja mientras la doblaba con cuidad y la deslizaba por debajo de su pantalón, dirigiéndola a su entrepierna.

John observó aquello sin entender bien que era lo que pasaba. Posó sus ojos de nuevo en el moreno y se sorprendió al ver el mismo semblante que había tenido anteriormente, como si nunca lo hubiera cambiado. La mano del otro sostenía con la misma avidez la hoja que había está sosteniendo anteriormente mientras sus ojos seguían danzando de línea en línea de aquel documento. Volvió su vista a su mujer y la situación era la misma, todo seguía igual a como si aquella petición nunca se hubiera hecho.

Estuvo a punto de preguntar qué era lo que ahí ocurría cuando la puerta de la habitación de Sherlock se abrió sin ninguna antelación.

Mycroft Holmes apareció en el umbral, cargando un poco de su peso a su sombrilla, usando su inigualable traje de tres piezas. Su rostro era el vivo ejemplo de las noches constantes en vela que había pasado debido a su trabajo. No parecía tan demacrado como imaginaba que se encontraría en su situación, pero era de esperarse del hombre de hielo.

Su mirada aguileña se deslizó por toda la habitación, analizando todo en cuestión de segundos, para terminar sobre el cuerpo del menor de los Holmes y analizar las hojas que sujetaban en las manos. Su ceja se alzó, en un gesto de desdén y molestia.

— Se supone que las personas en reposo deben de permanecer en sus camas el tiempo estipulado — usó un tono calmado mientras no dejaba de ver las hojas que el moreno seguía revisando.

— El reposo es una pérdida de tiempo inaceptable, y tú lo sabes bien Mycroft — respondió tajante el otro sin desviar la mirada.

El pelirrojo soltó una ligera risa.

— Esto es diferente, Sherlock — soltó fastidio, agachando su cabeza a la par que movía su sombrilla y la recargaba en el marco.

Avanzó hasta donde estaba el otro y le arrebató las hojas que con tanto empeño estaba revisando el menor, quien lanzó una maldición tras haber intentado defender la documentación y haberse provocado dolor por algún movimiento brusco. Al parecer el efecto del analgésico estaba perdiendo su efecto.

La hábil mirada del pelirrojo se adentró en los documentos, leyendo con tranquilidad cada palabra que este contenía.

John no sabía siquiera hacia dónde mirar. Sabía que si hacía cualquier movimiento con los ojos hacia cualquier parte, el pelirrojo descubriría lo que Sherlock había hecho con el pedazo de papel que le había dado a Mary y, fuera lo que fuera que contuviera ese papel, era de vital importancia para Sherlock, puesto que había previsto este comportamiento en su hermano.

Todo permaneció en silencio hasta que Mycroft terminó de leer las hojas, para después doblarlas y guardarlas dentro de su chaqueta. Sherlock rechistó y mostró su rostro más molesto que pudo.

— Debo suponer que ya haz memorizado dicha documentación a la perfección que no la volverás a necesitar, ¿no es así, _hermanito_? — lanzó la pregunta en son de victoria. El aludido chasqueó la lengua. — Por ello creo que puedo tomarlo y llevarlo a mi despacho.

— Estás siendo infantil, Mycroft — acusó el menor de los hermanos. Su tono de voz era serio y su vista no se apartaba de un punto cerca a sus pies.

— ¿Disculpa?, ¿Yo, siendo infantil? — cuestionó molesto. — ¿Acaso fui yo el que saltó por una ventana para recorrer más de media milla a pie con heridas graves solo por un capricho estúpido?

— ¡Era necesario para el caso de Lestrade! — señaló molesto el moreno, alzando la voz. — No podía seguir estando aquí sin hacer nada. ¡Necesito continuar con esto!

— Ya fue suficiente, Sherlock — comenzó con enojo el otro. John observó cómo cada uno de los hermanos comenzaban una gran campaña en la cual era obvio que no podía involucrarse, la mano gentil de su esposa apretó la suya en señal de un apoyo que no se había dado cuenta que estaba pidiendo a gritos. — Debes de dejar este caso ahora.

— ¡No pienso abandonarlo ahora que estoy tan cerca! — gritó mientras posaba su mirada penetrante sobre su hermano. El ex-militar podía leer verdadera furia en esa mirada.

— ¡Mira a donde te ha traído el estar tan cerca! — movió sus manos señalando el estado en el que estaba el otro; fue la primera vez que John observó al mayor de los Holmes perder la compostura y adentrarse en una discusión a gritos con su mejor amigo. Las manos del pelirrojo se habían empuñado a sus costados, ejerciendo un exceso de fuerza que nunca creyó que el funcionario del gobierno poseía. — ¡Vas a dejar el caso porque yo te lo ordeno!

Sherlock sonrió de lado.

— Nunca una orden tuya me ha detenido — sonó altanero.

Otra sonrisa desafiante se asomó en el rostro del pelirrojo. Aquello hizo temer al médico lo peor.

— No sabes lo que mi palabra puede hacer, el alcance que esta tiene, Sherlock — amenazó, acercándose más al moreno.

El duelo de miradas comenzó, una en la que ninguno de los Holmes deseaba perder. Ni Mary ni John sabía a donde podría terminar aquello, pero estaban seguros que, aunque estaban siendo olímpicamente ignorados, no podían dejarlos solos por ningún motivo, mucho menos en el estado tan alterado de ambos.

— Algo grande se acerca, ¿no? — fue Sherlock el primero en romper el silencio. Su voz fue como papel cortando la piel, grave y cargada de emoción ante lo que se avecinaba.

Algo que había descubierto John en todo este tiempo de haber vivido al lado del único detective consultor, era que este disfrutaba de la complejidad de los casos. No siempre importaban las victimas —algo que realmente le irritaba al rubio—, ya que entre más enredoso era el enigma, más emoción y más atrayente era para Sherlock. Incluso, podría atreverse a compararlo a la sensación que experimentaba el moreno al consumir algo de heroína.

Pero, había algo en este caso que no era igual que los otros. Podía apostar que no sólo era el enigma que se le presentaba lo que le era tan atrayente, sino que el hecho de que la víctima haya sido Lestrade hacía que el caso fuera tan excitante para el moreno. Y no necesariamente era un punto de vista malo. No, John podía ver que tan afectado estaba su amigo por la muerte del Detective, su mirada lo delataba. Siempre que había un gran caso que resolver, los ojos de Sherlock reflejaban ese éxtasis que parecía que le recorría todo el cuerpo y lo llenaba de energía para aguantar largas jornadas. Más en esta ocasión, no era éxtasis lo que podía leer en ellos, sino más bien en parte culpa y en parte frustración.

Y es que lo podía entender. Sherlock Holmes siempre había sido el hombre que había resuelto los casos más extraordinarios en tan poco tiempo y sin necesidad de terminar maltrecho, y a todas las personas que ayudaba era completamente desconocidos para él. Y ahora que estaba atado a la parcial incapacidad de su cuerpo para moverse con libertad y que la víctima había sido Greg —y directamente todos sus allegados—, estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de terminar con el caso.

Mycroft dejó de sonreír, volviendo a mostrar su gélido rostro, se apartó de su hermano y volvió hacia donde estaba su inseparable sombrilla.

— Confinaré esta documentación en un lugar que no puedas tener acceso a ella. Al igual que todo aquello que obtengas de este — su voz fue seria, carente de alguna de las anteriores emociones que había mostrado. — Este caso ya no es de tu incumbencia, Sherlock — espetó con voz firme, sin siquiera a dignarse a mirarlo. — De ahora en adelante, estarás fuera de esto.

Y dicho esto, salió de la habitación, cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

El rubio posó su mirada sobre su amigo, quien parecía estar conteniendo todo por dentro.

— Sherlock — comenzó con preocupación.

— Shhh… — lo cayó el moreno, sin posar la vista hacía él.

Guardaron silencio por unos momentos, hasta que la puerta de la entrada sonó y a los segundos el sonido del motor del auto de Mycroft se fue haciendo menos.

Sherlock alzó los ojos hacía Mary y le asintió sin vacilación. La rubia se acercó a él, después de haber sacado el papel de su pecho y se lo entregó al moreno en la mano.

— Voy a necesitar que me ayudes con esto, Mary — pidió el moreno a la par que desdobla el papel y se concentraba en el contenido del mismo.

— Claro — sonrió su mujer mientras rodeaba la cama y se acomodaba al lado de Sherlock.

— John — lo llamó el menor de los Holmes, tomándolo por sorpresa. — Necesito que busques las anotaciones que hicimos sobre el caso de los muñecos danzantes y me las traigas inmediatamente.

— ¿Qué? — soltó confundido el aludido.

Sherlock posó sus ojos en John, alzando una ceja, luciendo confundido.

— ¿No fui lo suficientemente claro?

— No, fuiste muy claro en tu petición — comenzó, llevándose una mano a su cabello, desviando sus ojos hacia la rubia quien le dedicaba una sonrisa. — Lo que no me parece claro es lo que acaba de pasar y lo que está pasando justo ahora.

Los ojos del moreno lo observaron detenidamente, pareciendo no comprender la confusión del rubio.

— Mycroft vino y se llevó los archivos que tenía y ahora estoy tratando de leer esta nota, ¿Qué no es muy obvio?

— No… que diga, ¡Sí! … ¡argg! — se llevó una mano a la cara, tratando de calmar su frustración. — Lo que me refiero es, ¿por qué estamos todos como si nada, después de que Mycroft se llevó todos esos documentos? Digo, estamos como al principio.

Sherlock sonrió divertido.

— Siempre ves pero nunca observas, John.

— Ya oíste a Mycroft decir que Sherlock ya no necesitaba esos documentos porque los ha memorizado — señaló su mujer, a lo que él asintió, animándola a continuar. — Eso quiere decir que el que estén aquí o no es irrelevante.

» Lo púnico importante ahora es esto — señaló el papel que tenía Sherlock en sus manos.

— ¿Y qué es lo que contiene ese papel? — preguntó algo molesto por ser el único perdido en aquella habitación. — Pudiste haberlo memorizado también, ¿cierto?

— Si — asintió con la cabeza el moreno. — El único problema es que no me serviría de nada el hacerlo, ya que — alzó el papel a la vista del rubio, el cual comprendió todo al instante —, está codificado y no sé lo que signifique.

En el papel podía ver una serie de grafías de unos diminutos hombres que tenían una serie de posiciones que, si le prestaba atención, parecían repetirse en algunas ocasiones, tal y como en el caso de los muñecos danzantes que Sherlock había resuelto tiempo atrás.

John sonrió, a la par que el llanto de Sophia inundaba en toda la casa.

Ambos padres se voltearon a ver, para después posar sus ojos sobre el moreno, el cual hizo un gesto con la mano con despreocupación.

— Bien — se puso de pie Mary —, iré a alimentar a Sophia. Ahora vuelvo.

— Y yo iré por mi laptop y mi cuaderno de anotaciones.

La pareja salió de la habitación, sintiendo una nueva fuerza y espíritu para enfrentar lo que aquella nota tuviera para decirles, dejando a un Sherlock Holmes ligeramente cabizbajo, solo en aquella habitación.

* * *

Ya no podía seguir así. Cuando comenzaba a tomarle sentido a algunas de las hojas, aparecía otra que lo confundía más. El que aun, después de una semana, no hubiera encontrado el orden a aquellas hojas, no significaba que fuera estúpido —bueno, al menos eso quería creer—, pero debía aceptar que no era capaz de comprender una mente tan compleja como la de Sherlock.

Dimmock comenzaba a sentir como todo el estrés existente en el mundo se apoderara de él. Pero aun así sabía que debía de guardar la calma. Aun cuando sus superiores lo hubieran puesto al mando del caso de Lestrade, debía seguir actuando con la cabeza fría, no podía permitirse el dejarse vencer ante todo el caos que ahora Scotland Yard estaba viviendo.

Dejó por un momento las hojas que aún le faltaban por entender y llevó sus manos a sus sienes, buscó masajearse para liberar un poco de tensión que había acumulado en los últimos días. No había podido dormir bien desde que todo había empezado y su cuerpo ya le estaba cobrando con creces aquellos descuidos. Ahora entendía a Lestrade, pero al menos el hombre contaba con el apoyo tanto de Sherlock como del mayor de los Holmes; a diferencia de él, que era más joven que el antiguo DI y aun no contaba con los suficientes contactos para poder moverse a sus anchas en las investigaciones y así poder cerrar al menos un caso.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacía la pared en donde había formado una red con todo los pequeños artículos de periódico que Sherlock le había traído y que él estaban seguro que estaban conectados a aquella banda que una vez escuchó a hablar a Lestrade, que inclusive se repetía en repetidas ocasiones en los artículos de Sherlock. Analizó todo de nuevo, buscando un patrón que le ayudara a descubrir a que exactamente se estaban enfrenando.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a todo el ruido que había fuera de aquella oficina.

— Señor — lo llamó la frágil voz de Donovan, últimamente la había sentido un tanto distante y algo preocupada cada vez que se acercaba a él.

Dimmock sabía lo que aquella visita significaba. Suspiró.

— ¿Ha aparecido otro? — preguntó, pidiendo en su interior estar equivocado.

La sonrisa amarga que se formó en el rostro de la mujer le generó otro nudo en el estómago.

— Apareció esta vez en un lugar público — informó con pesadez. — Era del departamento forense.

— ¿Sufrió? — volvió su vista a ella, buscando algo de consuelo.

— Sus heridas son más graves que los otros.

Se dirigió hacia su asiento, frente a su escritorio y de dejó caer, derrotado. Con este ya era el quinto caso de asesinato a un personal de Scotland Yard en lo que iba de la semana. Llevó sus manos a su rostro, cubriéndolo todo, buscando por lo menos despabilarse un poco. Aspiró profundamente, tratando de llenar sus pulmones para agarrar fuerzas, para después soltarlo poco a poco.

Aquello era demasiado, cada cuerpo que aparecía sentía que era una puñalada que él estaba ayudando a clavar a todos sus compañeros, cada muerte de alguien del personal de Scotland Yard que había era una enorme derrota para todos. Y él se sentía tan responsable de ello. '_Si al menos Lestrade estuviera aquí…_'

— Pero… — la suave voz de Donovan lo sacó de sus pensamientos, pareciera como si al menos aquello fuera un leve destello de luz en medio de toda esa oscuridad, y por un momento se sintió esperanzado. — El cuerpo fue encontrado junto a un mensaje.

Dimmock se puso de pie, sosteniéndose de su escritorio, inclinándose hacia la mujer.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que dice?! — se apresuró a preguntar, subiendo una octava su voz.

Donovan fijo sus ojos en las carpetas que tenía en sus brazos y, tras sacar de una de ellas un trozo de papel, leyó el mensaje en voz alta.

— Tienen escritas las partituras de una canción y el nombre de _Adrien Cameron_ junto a la dirección de la Universidad de Oxford — pronunció la mujer, tratando de sonar animada.

— Bien — sonrió con autosuficiencia el Detective mientras tomaba su teléfono celular —, supongo que ahora no nos vendría mal una pequeña asesoría del único detective consultor que conozco.

* * *

Sus dedos se movían con gran agilidad sobre el teclado mientras su vista no se despegaba del monitor. Era una sensación tan relajante que lo hacían sentir como en casa, aunque nunca hubiera experimentado eso con la que se suponía era su familia.

La puerta detrás de él se abrió, más aun así él siguió con fu vista fija en el monitor. Sintió como el aire caliente del exterior se comenzó a colar hacía adentro, generándole una gran molestia. Estuvo a punto de soltar unos improperios ante la persona que hubiera entrado, pero esta se le adelantó.

— _Bunny_ dice que ya todo está listo, que puedes empezar — le indicó una voz de una mujer que él conocía muy bien y que disfrutaba oír. Eso le sirvió para dejar de lado su enojo y sonreír tontamente.

— Dile a _Bunny _que empecé hace tres minutos atrás, _Rose_.

— Excelente.

Y tras decir eso, salió de la habitación, dejando con una agradable sensación en el pecho al hombre frente al ordenador.

— Que comience el juego — sonrió con autosuficiencia.

* * *

—3 años antes—

Greg soltó un suspiro de derrota. Las cosas estaban realmente jodidas.

Su vida estaba tan perdida que no sabía si realmente era bueno continuar. Greg se consideraba un hombre fuerte que podía salir delante de todas las cosas que vivía, ya que, al fin y al cabo, fue uno de los casos que podías tomar por ejemplo acerca de que las personas que venían de malos vecindarios podían a llegar a ser gente de bien y de importancia.

Y es que no podía quejarse, tenía un buen puesto en el trabajo que siempre había querido, un buen sueldo, un buen apartamento en un buen vecindario en Londres… Pero tampoco podía negar que eso no era suficiente para él. La perfecta vida que él había soñado tener al lado de su fabulosa mujer no fue más que una simple fantasía. Tras haberse enterado de las múltiples infidelidades, cayó en la cuenta que lo que parecía sentir por su mujer no era ese sentimiento tan pasional que una vez experimentó de joven. Ni él ni ella eran lo mismo de años atrás. Por eso pudo soltar un respiro cuando al fin estuvieron divorciados. Su vida volvió a una paz que él pensó que nunca había añorado.

Los días después a eso fueron tranquilos, hasta que llegó ese caso que desencadenó una serie de mentiras que terminó con el suicidio de uno de sus buenos amigos: Sherlock Holmes. El creía que todo lo que habían dicho de él no eran más que patrañas y embustes, pero de nada servía creerlo y defenderlo cuando podía, puesto que eso no iba a devolverle al menor de los Holmes.

Los casos después de eso comenzaron a parecerle nada interesantes, incluso aburridos. Había días en los que ni siquiera tenía el humor de trabajar ni de levantarse de su cama. Y aunque sabía que tenía mucho trabajo que realizar, resolviendo casos casi imposibles, todo lo comenzaba a abrumar, robándole el ánimo y la energía que siempre presumió tener.

Pero había tenido una pequeña luz en su vida, algo que servía como una pequeña recarga para seguir avanzando, pero era demasiado difícil conseguirlo y estaba seguro que nunca estaría a su alcance. Y todo aquello jodía más las cosas en su vida.

Sus manos fueron hasta su rostro, tallándolo, mientras respiraba sonoramente. El último caso que estaba atendiendo estaba siendo el doble de pesado y ahora necesitaba despejar su mente, por lo que lo solitario de aquella banca en un parque algo deshabitado a esas horas de la tarde, con un clima que se antojaba para estar encerrado en su casa acostado en un sillón con una tasa de chocolate caliente, sirvió para despejarse un poco y ayudarlo para hacer un retrospectivo de su vida y ver lo mal que se sentía y estaba.

Buscó por toda su chaqueta la cajetilla de cigarros y su encendedor, sacó uno, lo encendió y lo llevó a su boca. Recargó sus codos sobre sus rodillas y, con una mano el cigarrillo, comenzó a observar todo el panorama gris que había a su alrededor. Si, la vista iba servir para subirle el ánimo. Soltó unas ligeras risas ante aquel pensamiento suyo tan sarcástico.

— No creo que — aquella voz lo hizo saltar cuando ya llevaba su segundo cigarrillo — ese forma de fumar le sea bueno a su salud.

Greg giró hacia dónde provenía la voz, a la par que se llevaba una mano al corazón. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la presencia de aquel hombre.

— Casi me matas de un susto, Mycroft — soltó mientras el otro tomaba asiento a su lado, cruzándose de piernas.

El aludido se encogió de hombros sin la más mínima señal de arrepentimiento en su rostro.

— ¿Pasó algo? — preguntó el pelo cano, ofreciéndole la cajetilla de cigarrillos al pelirrojo, quien la rechazó con un movimiento de mano. — Supongo que el gobierno busca respuestas ante el caso de Susan Wrightworth.

Le dio una calada a su cigarro para después, con un ligero movimiento, removerle las cenizas que se estaban acumulando en este.

— El gobierno tiene sus dudas acerca de la veracidad del testimonio del empleado, pero sigue esperando los resultados del laboratorio que ustedes tienen — reveló con voz seria mientras recargaba su sombrilla en la banca y cruzaba sus brazos, recargando su peso en el respaldo de la banca. — Pero no era eso lo que me trae aquí.

— ¿A no? — aquello le llamó la atención, pero no se inmutó demasiado. Dio otra calada, para después ir soltando poco a poco el humo, aquello era una técnica que él había implementado para relajarse desde que volvió a utilizar los cigarrillos y abandonó los parches. — Hay otro caso entonces… ¿Alguna familia importante está en problemas amorosos, de nuevo?

Ambos soltaron una ligera risa ante aquel comentario.

— La verdad… — comenzó el Holmes con un tono más serio, dejando de lado las risas y fijando su vista al cielo — sólo vine a verlo.

Aquello logró descolocar al Detective, al grado de casi ahogarse con el humo que había inhalado. Giró su rostro cuando logró tranquilizarse y pestañeó repetidas veces mientras detallaba la figara del político.

La ligera luz que se colaba a través de las nubes que cubrían gran parte del cielo ayudaba al perfil que estaba a la vista del detective, ayudándolo a detallar algunas cosas que antes no había sido consiente del hombre. Su nariz aguileña lejos de hacerlo ver feo, le agregaba una elegancia aristocrática que le daba importancia y hacía verlo, aunque dentro de su cabeza sonara ridículo, una persona muy atractiva, a pesar de que sus ojos estaban siendo adornados por un par de bolsas oscuras que denotaban sus pocas horas de sueño debido a cualquier reunión o largo trabajo que había tenido que realizar.

Trató de romper el hilo de sus pensamientos y pensar en otra cosa, algo como la respuesta al comentario que lo había descolocado en un principio.

— ¿A…a mí? — se señaló con una mano, usando un tono de voz que no pareciera alarmado.

Mycroft posó sus ojos hacia el hombre, pero no le dedicó ninguna sonrisa ni algún gesto tierno como lo harían las otras personas, sólo lo observó de arriba hasta abajo con aquella mirada que, por primera vez, no la sintió tan profunda y fría.

— Parece ser que no ha descansado bien últimamente — pronunció al cabo de unos segundos de evaluarlo. — Debo disculparme, en nombre del gobierno, por ello.

Ahora estaba más confundido que antes.

— Espera… alto — comenzó el mayor mientras tiraba su cigarrillo y giraba su cuerpo hacía el otro hombre. — ¿Qué está pasando en este momento?

— ¿Qué? — alzó una ceja el pelirrojo, claramente perdido ante la pregunta.

— Digo, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — lanzó la pregunta tratando de sonar muy rudo. — Es que… verás… es raro que tu vengas por el simple hecho querer verme y pedirme disculpas acerca de algo que no tiene sentido, en verdad.

— ¿Te extraña mí actitud?

— Si.

— Así que, ¿te molesta mi presencia?

— Si — respondió con rapidez sin darse cuenta de lo que hizo. Un vacío se formó dentro de él cuando entendió lo que dijo. — ¿Que?... No, espera… ¡No!... Quiero decir que no, no me molesta tu presencia…

Mycroft había tomado su sombrilla y, ante aquello, le dedicó una sonrisa, una que Greg guardó con desesperación. No era algo común, incluso lo creía imposible, que el señor 'Gobierno Británico' te dedicara una sonrisa.

Permanecieron así por unos minutos, en silencio. Solo el ruido de los autos alrededor del parque hacía eco en aquel solitario parque. El cielo comenzó a tronar, avisando la posible lluvia que se avecinaba. Si, en definitiva era un buen clima para no estar ahí, afuera y solo.

— Solo — murmuró mientras volvía a su antigua posición y posaba sus ojos en el cielo.

— He escuchado que has tenido casos difíciles — su voz fue templada, no como aquel tono frío que a veces utilizaba. — Que las cosas no han marchado muy bien desde… — detuvo su voz.

Greg volvió sus ojos al otro por un instante para luego fijarse al cielo de nuevo.

— Sherlock siempre fue de gran ayuda — ayudó al hombre, pronunciando el nombre de su hermano, suponía que aún le dolía la perdida. — Pero ahora hay que hacer el trabajo sin él — sonrió con amargura.

— Supongo que hay veces que te acostumbras a la presencia de otra persona que omites el hecho de que algún día puede ya no estar, puesto que nadie es eterno.

El pelo cano suspiro. Aquello no solo iba por lo de Sherlock.

— Y lo peor es que — continuó con la línea de aquel pensamiento — pensamos que todo será perfecto, que estaremos completos sólo si la otra persona está en nuestro lado. Pero la realidad es… que siempre estamos completos.

» Lo difícil es darnos cuenta de ello, ya que siempre nos abruma la inminente idea de que pasaremos nuestra eternidad, después de muertos, completamente solos, pudriéndonos sin la compañía de nadie — terminó aquello con un ligero toque de amargura.

El cielo volvió a tronar y las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer del cielo.

— La soledad no es más que un estado mental — agregó a su argumento el pelirrojo. — Como también la necesidad hacia otras personas.

— Siempre sabes que decir, ¿cierto? — preguntó, sintiendo como su ropa comenzaba a humedecerse con la ligera lluvia que caía.

Mycroft abrió su paraguas y se cubrió de la lluvia, mientras que Greg parecía disfrutarla.

— Creo que deberíamos irnos, antes de que este clima empeore — propuso el pelirrojo mientras se ponía de pie y se paraba enfrente del detective.

Greg lo observó por unos instantes, le dedicó una sonrisa desganada, para después negar con la cabeza.

El político lo cuestionó con la mirada y, tras no obtener respuesta, se dispuso a girarse e irse de ahí, cuando la mano del otro le sujeto del saco, haciendo que se detuviese y lo girase a ver.

Y es que las cosas eran tal y como las había dicho él mismo. Se había acostumbrado tanto a la presencia de aquellas personas que ahora no estaban que ahora no sabía lidiar con esa maldita soledad que lo estaba abrumando. Su cuerpo tampoco estaba ayudando mucho, ya que aun cuando buscara la compañía de sus compañeros de trabajo, el constante cansancio que estaba sufriendo no lo hacía más que aislarse de todos, actuando tan malhumorado e irritante que muchos de sus compañeros preferían evitar un contacto que no fuera más que para trabajo, algo externo a ello era imposible.

Incluso Donovan había comenzado a pintar una línea y no aceptaba tan fácilmente sus propuestas al bar después de un trabajo pesado. Por ello había comenzado a preferir no salir, prefería aislarse y evitar cualquier contacto con el resto de su departamento, haciéndolo volver temprano a su casa, sintiéndose cada vez más decaído e irritado.

Pero aquello era algo que él no sabía manejar. Pareciera ser que le había estado lloviendo sobre mojado. Primero el divorcio, luego el suicidio de Sherlock, después la salida de Anderson del trabajo, la insistente carga de trabajo por parte de sus superiores debido al castigo de lo ocurrido con Sherlock y la última había sido la demanda de su ex mujer debido a la falta pensión que ella demandaba. Su vida estaba completamente tupida de mierda que ahora sólo vivía evitando no ahogarse con ella, pero le estaba siendo tan dolorosamente difícil que comenzaba sentir que el rendirse era la mejor opción.

Por eso cuando Mycroft llegó aquella tarde, pudo sentir un ligero alivio, haciendo que su cuerpo se sintiera un poco ligero, libre de aquel odioso peso. Más ante la intención del pelirrojo de abandonarlo en aquel lugar, no pudo evitar sentir un pánico que lo motivo a sujetarlo tan imperiosamente y halarlo para evitar que se fuera más lejos de él, sin importarle como lo fuera interpretar aquel hombre.

— Me siento mental y físicamente solo…. — pronunció con voz trémula, revelando su verdadero sentir a una persona que no era del todo un amigo, pero que poco a poco estaba comenzando a ocupar ese lugar. El hombre frente a él se tensó ante aquello. — Y creo que necesito de otra persona a mi lado, aquí y ahora.

» Quédate conmigo, por favor — susurró, sintiéndose vulnerable.

No necesitó decir otra cosa para hacer que pelirrojo volviera a sus pasos y se sentara peligrosamente cerca de él y los cubriera a ambos con la sombrilla que aun sostenía, haciendo que su corazón se sintiera un poco más cálido que en los últimos días.

* * *

—Hoy en día—

Era la tercera vez que leía aquel archivo y podía estar seguro que aquello no era toda la información. Y ante aquello podían existir dos posibilidades: o Sherlock había tomado una parte importante de aquel archivo para evitar que él lo viera, o en realidad así estaba la información. Podía asegurar que era la primera.

Gruñó, en son de indignación, y comenzó a hacer bola aquellos documentos para después lanzarlos hacia el sendero que estaba frente a la banca en la que se encontraba sentado.

Y es que no podía entender es porque su hermana se empecinaba a desobedecerlo cuando le había prohibido que siguiera con el caso mientras estaba en aquel estado. Era por eso que había pedido a aquel doctor que le pidiera reposo absoluto, como también le había ordenado —sí, aquello fue más una orden que una simple petición, y en realidad le importaba poco como se vio aquello— a Watson y a su mujer el que cuidaran de Sherlock. Y, teniendo como antecedente la vez del balazo, no se arriesgó a dejar su departamento sin una vigilancia extra por parte de algunos agentes de su confianza del MI6, que no sólo evitaban que saliera del 221B, sino que también impedían que cualquier información del exterior entrara. Más aun así, su hermano se había saltado todas aquellas precauciones y había escapado a encontrarse con algunos de sus vagabundos a recibir información de todo lo que habían reunido de aquella banda, como también la información sobre los últimos asesinatos cometidos en contra del cuerpo policial de Scotland Yard.

Lo más curioso de todo, es que se sentía molesto, muy molesto en contra de su hermano. Y no era por el hecho de que haya hecho aquello y hubiera atentado contra su salud, aun cuando él se había asegurado que no lo hiciera con sus medidas, sino que Mycroft Holmes estaba enojado con su hermano por hacer todas aquellas cosas cuando él ya se había rendido en aquel caso. Estaba seguro que su enojo era para sí mismo, porque, a pesar de que Sherlock estuviera incapacitado, hizo todo aquello sin importarle si le perjudicaba a su recuperación, todo por querer terminar con el caso de Gregory y atrapar a los culpables de su muerte.

Sherlock, que sólo era amigo del difunto, estaba haciendo más que él que era la pareja, la cual tenía todos los contactos y elementos a su disposición para hacer lo que sea.

Pero todo aquello lo tenía tan agotado y tan fuera de sí, que nunca lo aceptaría. Todo comenzaba a no tener sentido en su vida. Cada día que se levantaba a trabajar se volvía cada vez más pesado. Y no es como que existiera un interruptor que lo devolviera a tal y como era antes de la vida con Gregory, porque ya no podía negar la presencia de este en cada parte de su vida. El policía había marcado un antes y un después tan tajante que era completamente imposible.

Ahora entendía lo que era la soledad y comenzaba a sentir cada vez más consumido por ella.

_Por eso volviste aquí, ¿cierto?_

La voz de Gregory invadió su cabeza y, hasta cierto punto, lo reconfortó.

— _La soledad es una perra desgraciada_ — volvió a decirle aquella proyección en su cabeza.

— No te pedí que vinieras — lo regañó el pelirrojo, diciendo entre dientes.

— _No, pero me necesitabas_ — pronunció con delicadeza mientras la proyección del otro se hacía visible frente a él. — _Te estás sintiendo solo_.

Mycroft se acomodó distinto en aquella banca y, con una sutil mirada, se aseguró que no hubiera nadie a su alrededor.

— La gente me creerá loco, ¿sabes? — respondió a la implícita sugerencia de su proyección.

_— Entonces, ¿Por qué sigues respondiéndome?_ — le sonrió tan descaradamente que no pudo evitar el sentirse irritado. Tenía razón. — _Además, ¿Quién en estos días está en realidad cuerdo?_

La proyección frente a él, se llevó las manos a sus bolsillos y se encogió de hombres. Después, comenzó a evaluar todo a su alrededor mientras daba unos cuantos pasos en círculos, sin acercarse lo suficiente a Mycroft. Aquello desesperó al político.

— Es bueno que vuelvas a lugares importantes para ti — soltó antes de que se atreviera decir algo. Mycroft lo observó con interés. La proyección de Gregory volvió su vista a él, sus ojos le devolvían una mirada seria. — Me refiero a que, es bueno que recuerdes este lugar, después de tanto tiempo.

— ¿Que?

Mycroft paseó su vista hacia su alrededor, pero ahora fijándose en las locaciones. Los árboles, las bancas, el sendero, los edificios alrededor. Le eran sumamente familiares, pero no podía ubicar de donde…

_"La soledad es un estado mental"_

_"Siempre sabes que decir, ¿cierto?_"

Aquella conversación vino a su mente y de inmediato identificó todo: el parque era _ese_ parque.

Algo dentro del pelirrojo le causó gracia que lo hizo empezar a reír de manera infantil. Pareciera ser siempre terminaría en algún lugar en donde Gregory hubiera estado.

Pero aquello le sirvió para terminar de entender todo. Por más que quisiera su vida ya nunca jamás podría ser como lo fue antes de Gregory. Cada cosa en su vida le traería a cada momento que vivió con el policía. Y que, a pesar de que este ya no estuviera con vida, lo seguía amando con todas sus fuerzas y no estaba seguro de poder soportar con tanto dolor la perdida de este.

Volvió sus ojos a la proyección de su pareja, quien le estaba dedicando la más dulce de las miradas que recordaba del mismo, y trató de sonreírle a la par que le asentía con derrota.

Su proyección tomó aquello como una señal para acercarse a él y sentarse a su lado en la banca.

— ¿Por qué no viniste con la imagen de _Camile_? — cuestionó con algo de pesadez, aun no estaba completamente convencido de sus decisión.

La proyección de Greg soltó una ligera risa.

— Se supone que esto trata de reconfortante, no de hacerte sentir culpable — respondió con algo de burla. Pero luego su voz se volvió más seria. — Aun no puedes liberarte ni tú mismo de ello.

Mycroft se mordió la parte interior del labio y giró su rostro hacia su costado. Aun cuando era imposible que aquella proyección fuera tangible, sentía como si esta le estuviera sujetando de la mano.

Permaneció así, en esa misma posición, en silencio. Meditando todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días. Y tras casi una hora, soltó un suave suspiro y volvió su rostro a su proyección.

— _Quédate conmigo, por favor._

* * *

En verdad, no tengo palabras para decir lo mucho que lo siento. Nunca había pensado en demorar tanto en una actualización, deberían de lincharme y mandarme a la inquisición. -.-

Pero debo decir que tampoco fue muy fácil para mi los pasados meses. Como algunos sabrán, mi universidad es de modalidad cuatrimestral y pues nunca tuve descanso. Y sobre todo, estos fueron mis últimos cuatrimestres y por ende fueron los más pesados. Me la viví en trabajos, servicio social, trabajando con mi tesis, mis practicas comunitarias, jurídicas, vocacionales y todo lo demás. Mi madre, de hecho, me preguntaba si podría seguir viviendo así.

Pero, ahora estoy libre. Al fin salí de la universidad y pues, en lo que arreglo todo lo de mi graduación y titulación, tengo unas merecidas vacaciones, en las que me desplayado viendo anime, series, leyendo libros y mangas y durmiendo las horas que se supone que un ser humano debe de dormir :D

Lo bueno que estas semanas que he tenido libre, me han servido para replantearme ciertas cosas de esta historia que había estado dejando de lado cuando la historia se formó en mi cabeza. Y pues como verán, en este capítulo, hay más cosas referentes al caso Lestrade y a la banda, pero también agregué dos recuerdos que sirvieron como base para algunas escenas de Mycroft... Y, si se habrán dado cuenta, hay un _ella_ que ya revelé. Estuve pensando en si hacerlo o no, pero sentía que en este momento era escencial... Así que, de una vez les digo, si hay algunas cosas raras que no entiendan, no duden en preguntarme.

Otra cosa, con referente a la conversación de Mycroft y Lestrade al principio y al final, sipo, no es un hombre real, es una alucinación. Y con referente al pensamiento del pelirrojo acerca de lo de la mente, eso es cierto. Agradezcan a uno de mis maestros por mostrarme lo maravillosa y genial que puede llegar a ser la mente. Cuando no podemos procesar algún hecho fuerte en nuestra vida y realidad, nuestra mente genera ciertos mecanismos que nos ayudan a afrontarla poco a poco, sino me creen, miren la película de Sivil y ya luego discutimos eso :D

Bueno, no quiero seguir con mi verborrea, así que pasemos a los agradecimientos :D

**NatLB: **Wow! Por donde empezar Fuiste la única en adivinar lo que pasaría con lo de Greg *inserte aquí tu teoría de la proyección*. Si, me era imposible revivirlo, puesto que lo necesito muerto, aunque eso suene cruel y despiadado de mi parte xDD, pero así debe de ser ya que lo necesito para explorar la parte de Mycroft que siempre he querido explorar. Sobre el Johnlock, me es imposible el no dejar guiños sobre ese par, aun cuando Mary esté presente, porque... ¡por favor! la serie los deja a diestra y siniestra y son muy necesarios! Sobre todo la escena del paramedico, en lo personal, fue muy grato escribirla, de hecho, no pensé que fuera a causar gracia, ya que no soy buena para el humor .-., pero me alegro que te haya gustado. Sobre Sally, no lo sé, a esa mujer nunca me la termino de tragar, siento que tiene algo, aunque la amé en el signo de los tres, en las primeras escenas con Lestrade xDDD. Pero el hecho de que se haya desquitado lo sentía muy necesario, es una mujer que era muy apegada a su jefe y, por equis o por y, sentía que debía estar siempre al lado de este y el haberlo dejado solo en aquel caso, la mujer siente parte de la responsabilidad. Pero si te das cuenta, en este capítulo, la mujer siente remordimiento hacía lo que hizo con Sherlock, ya que el pobre de Dimmock está sufriendo al intentar poner orden al todo el papeleo de las pruebas que Sherlock le envió. Sobre "ella", pues en este capítulo lo revelo, no es todo el trasfondo, pero al menos es la identidad de la mujer... Oh la escena de Greg y Myc en la casa del primero, si... fue divertido escribirla, siento que hasta cierto punto de pasé de miel, pero ahora que leo tu comentario pienso que fue correcto xDDD... Y en verdad me siento alagado a poder aportar algo útil a tu escritura, yo pienso igual de las personas que sigo aquí en FF  
Adoré y morí de la risa con el final de tu review xDDD ... "¿Despertaré sin piernas a lo Oliver Atom?" xDDDD Y pues... aquí está la continuación, lamento la larga espera ^^U

**mashimaro111: **Lamento decir que no, Greg no fingió su muerte... No son tan cruel... aunque el hecho de matarlo lo sea... Bueno, da igual... Y sobre Sherlock... Siento que es uno de los personajes que más siente, pero que se ha bloqueado a si mismo para dejar de sentir, puesto que sus sentimientos son más intensos, sino hay que ver como se apasiona con los casos y esas cosas. Eso es sentir de verdad. Y quiero agradecerte por tu comentario, lamento la larga espera... espero no volver a dejarlo varado tanto tiempo. Pienso terminarlo pronto... Y lamento si fue un lío, espero poder desenmarañarlo pronto ;D

**VnikLord: **Uuuuu! Y despues de mucho tiempo te traigo la continuación, lo que responde que, no, el tercer capítulo no es el final xDDDD. Lamento la demora, pero... ya me expliqué arriba y en la nota que dejé, no me hagas repetirlo .-. ... Con respecto a tus comentarios... Sipo, entiendo que debe de haber una buena explicación al revivir a los muertos, por ello no lo hice xDD, lo dejé muertito porque así lo necesito, en cambio, está usando una proyección para sentirse un poco mejor, aliviar un poco su dolor. Aunque no te prometo que no vaya a ver más como el primero, debo recordarte que esto es un angst, y yo adoro los angst y pues tendremos angst xDDD... Supongo que ambos somos unas masoquistas xDD Oh! el mensaje y el beso me encantaron, recuerdo haber usado mucho las canciones de Jason Walker para inspirarme y llorar un poco mientras las escribía... creo que para el beso use la de Kiss me x3 y el mensaje creo que fue Shouldn't be a good in goodbye, fueron muy precisas en esos momentos, si mal no recuerdo... Sobre Sherlock, si, aun cuando no está roto como en 'I don't have the power', se está comenzando a desmoronar, aun le faltan cositas por vivir para llegar a eso. Wow! parece que mi escena del paramedico tuvo tan buena recepción, no creí que causara risa xDDD y si... creo que hubiera yo tmb colgado a Sally, pero la necesito viva para el arco argumental que ya está escrito, y que es el futuro de este ... jeje... Gracias por tu comentario y por el apoyo que me das... espero verte por aquí de nuevo, aun cuando no merezca después de tanto tiempo de desaparecerme -.-

Quiero dar las gracias tmb a los que le dan a favoritos a esta historia y la están siguiendo (wolfgang19, ¡Gracias de verdad :D!).

Bueno, sería todo de mi parte, espero no tardarme con la siguiente actualización, puesto que no me gustaría dejarlas colgadas de nuevo. No digo fecha próxima a actualizar, pero se que será pronto :D, lo prometo. Aun cuando comience a trabajar o lo que sea, se que podré avanzar...

Les agradezco a todo los que se pasan por aquí y deciden llegar hasta el final

Me despido y espero estén bien

Cambio Y Fuera ~


End file.
